The Almost Prank
by mywayornoway
Summary: Lily finds out about a prank that James and Sirius want to pull on Snape and has to kiss James to get them to call it off. How will the death of James child affect him and Lily. Chapter 8 has some rapw discription in it. If you do not want to read it e
1. Chapter 1

The Almost Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own HArry Potter. This idea was even borrowed. I hope you enjot this though any way.

Lily had just overheard James and Sirius plotting against Snape yet again. Only this time she feared that real harm could be done. Hoping that she was not too late, Lily went to the only person she believed could help her, her fellow Gryffindore Prefect Remus Lupin. Remus was a good friend of the pair and often tried to talk them out of their pranks. Seeing Remus she ran up to him. "Remus," she called. "I need to speak to you."

"Hi, Evans," Remus exclaimed with a grimace. He hated when people yelled his name because it hurt his sensitive ears. "What can I do for you?"

Not one for small talk Lily jumped right into the problem. "I need you to talk to Potter and Black," Lily stated. "I overheard them talking about a very dangerous prank they plan to pull. They were actually joking about it."

"What kind of prank," Remus asked still grimacing. "Their pranks are generally harmless enough." If Remus was going to get James and Sirius to stop the prank he would need information.

"It has something to do with the giant squid in the lake," Lily commented with a shiver. "They also mentioned some type of potion. But that could be any that Potter makes. He is terrible at them. They were headed to the Common room last I saw them."

"I'll see what I can do," Remus said heading for the Gryffindore Common room. "I can't make any guaranties though. Once those two set their mind on something they hardly ever change it. By the way who was it they planned to prank anyway."

"It was Snape," Lily snorted. She hated how they treat the poor boy. If they would just leave him a lone she would be a lot happier.

"Ah yes," Remus replied. " Snivillus. Their favorite target. You sure don't ask much, do you? I'll see what I can do."

As Remus sountered up the stairs to find his friends he noticed a cloud of blue smoke cooming out of the dorm room. As he opened the door he was meet by more of the blue smoke which was occupanied by the pugnent smell of rotted fishguts. As he walked into ythe room he found James stooped over a couldren intently stirring the blue liquid inside, wnile Sirus was rumaging in a trunk full of potion ingredients. Remus had to hold back a smile seeing these two working so intently, if though he was very troubled by the fact that they seemed to be having a good time. Most people didn't know that his two friends were very good at making potions. They loved to screw off in class and always screwed the potions up. "What are you two brewing?" Remus asked coming over to them.

"It is a hallucination potion that we are going to give to Snivillus," James replied looking up from the potion. "You should have heard what he said about Lily the other day. He deserves what he has coming to him."

"And what exactly is coming to him?" Remus asked. Remus figured the more information he got the better he would be able to talk them out of whatever they were planning on doing.

"We are going to get Snivillus to go down by the lake," Sirius started. "Which won't be that hard to do since he is always down there reading anyway. Then we are going to force the potion down his throat and he will believe that the lake is grass. When he walks into the lake the squid will be there waiting for him."

"Doesn't it sound like a great prank," James broke in. "All we have to do is wait for the right time of day. He will never pick on Evans again. And after all she does for him."

"You know if you guys put as much time into your schoolwork as you did in your pranks you'd get better grades," Remus observed.

"Maybe," James consented. "But it wouldn't be as much fun."

"And exactly how are you goys going to get him to drink the potion?" Remus wondered.

"If we told you that it wouldn't be as much fun," James deadpaned.

"Besides the less you know the better for you," Sirius jumped in. "You know to much already. Besides if we told you everything you would get in trouble if we got caught."

"You know someone could get really hurt over this one," Remus said. "What if that someone is one of you?" He hoped this tactic would work. He knew that both Sirius and James were very loyal to their friends and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Come on,Moony," James said. "Nothing is going to happen. We have it all planned out. It'll be perfect."

"And what- you were going to leave Peter and I out of it," Remus tried this tact not so much to talk them out of the prank but to buy him sometime to figure out a way to talk them out of it.

"We can't risk you getting into trouble," James said.

"After all, you are a Prefect," Sirius added. "And Peter would get in the way. You remember what happened last time. Now he is serving a month worth of detention becouse he was to slow in getting a way. Besides like you said someone could get hurt."

"So you have it all figured out then," Remus said. There was only one way he was going to get the two of them to stop this prank. He just hoped it would work.

"Yes we do," James said. "It is for house honor and what's more it is for the honor of a women."

"What if she doesn't want you to do this?" Remus asked. There he had done it, he had played the last card he had.

"If Evans asks me not to do it, I may reconsider," James said with a twinkle in his eye.

Remus did not like that look. James always got that look when he was planning something.

"Have you talked to her about it," Remus asked. "Have you even found out how she feels about this?"

"No," James said. He turned back to the cauldron and finished the potion. As he leasureely stirred the potion it changed to a dusty pink. He had almost forgotten that Remus had not left the room.

"Ihave one more question for you two," Remus said. HE might not be able to stop them, in fact it was clear that he couldn't. But if he could find out when they going to pull the prank, he could tell Lily and may be she could talk them out of it. After all James had said that he would reconsider if Lily asked him to. "When its this thing going down?"

"Tomorrow, so stay away from the lake," Sirius said.

The next day Lily headed for the lake. She is on a mission. She had to find James and Sirius. She had to stop them from what they were going to do. Finally spotting James she runs up to him. "Hey, Potter," Lily started.

"What do you want,Evans," James exclaimed looking up through narrowed eyes. "I was taking a nap."

"I want you to stop the prank you are going to pull"

"Can't," James said simply.

"Why can't you," Lily asked. He could be so infuriating sometimes.

"Because, Snivillus insulted you and your honor," James said still not looking at her.

"Is there anyway that I can get you to change your mind?"

"There may be one. But knowing you, you'll probablely never do it."

"What is it? I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll do anything. Besides it should be my choose rather I want you to do this or not. According to me, it is my honor you are defending."

"Fine. You don't want me to pull the prank," James had now stood so he could look down on Lily. "Kiss me and I won't pull the prank."

"You promise," Lily said. _ "Now she had heard everything. James had been trying to go out with her for six and a half years. Maybe now he would leave her alone._

"Yeah. I promise. On my honor and the honor of our house." Lily could tell he was serious. IF there was one thing that James understood it was honor. He was big on honor. Most people didn't think James was very honorable, but whe nhe made a promise he stuck to it. True he did pull many pranks but that was the side he liked to show the world.

"Fine," Lily said bracing herself for the kiss. She knew she was going to hate it, but if this was the only way to get him to call off the prank she would do it.

"Come on, Evans, it won't be that bad," James said lowering his mouth onto hers. Then it happened. Lily couldn't help herself. The kiss was so kind and protective she couldn't help herself from responding. She actually felt abandoned when James pulled away. "You liked that, didn't you?" James said looking into Lily's eyes. "I can tell you didn't want it to stop." Before Lily could respond James pulled here down on the grass beside him.

"Will you call off the prank," Lily asked still flustered.

"I promised," James said grabbing Lily's hand. "I promised on my honor and the house honor. I will call off the prank. Sirius and I won't pull the prank."

"Will you stop picking on Snape," Lily asked. She hated the way they always picked on him. She had asked this question before and James had always refused to answer it. Something told her that now might be the time to ask.

"I'll tell you what," James murmered getting lost in her eyes. "You go out with me for a little while and then we'll talk about it."

"This is blackmail," Lily stated. This was infuriating but she didn't want to leave. She wanted the comfort of being by James.

"It might be," James said running his finger down Lily's face before bringing his lips down on hers again. "But, this feels so right. And you don't want it to end anymore then I do. Do you?"

"No," Lily said wrapping her arms around James. "You leave Snape a lone and I'll go out with you. Sounds like a wi -win situation to me."

"What is the deal with you and him anyway?" James asked inches from her mouth.

"I just... feel sorry for him I guess. He looks so sad. It doesn't help that you guys are always picking on him."

"Hey, Potter," Sirius called running up to the pair. "Are you..." He stopped mid-sentence realizing that he was interrupting something.

"I have to go," Lily said getting up. "I have some studying to do. I'll see you later." As Lily walked away, James followed her with his eyes.

"Earth to Potter," Sirius said waving his hand in front of James. "Are you there?'

"The prank is called off," James murmured, eyes still following Lily as she walked into the school.

"So you finally got her to kiss you," Sirius said. He knew that his best friend had been pining for Lily Evans. "Good going buddy. So now what should we do."

read and review. Please make comments. I like my critics.


	2. Discovys

The Almost Prank

chp. 2 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

a/n: Sorry about the delay in getting chapter 2 out. Originally I was not planning on this being a multi chapter story but so many have requested more that I have decided to add on. I hope you like it. I have had the idea that I will be using in the coming chapters for some time. Although as I said before I was not planning on using it here. But since this is a popular story I will use the idea. I hope you enjoy this and future chapters. We should be seeing more of Peter Petigrew, he was serving a months worth of detentions last time.

Warning: Sorry but this is going to be a sad chapter, however future chapters will be happier. After all James Potter does not like to be a downer.

"Hey, Padfoot," Peter called coming into the the common room. "Where is Prongs?"

"I have no idea," Sirius said. "He was gone when I got up. He is probable somewhere with Evans. You now how he is."

"Actually, he and Lily are out at the Quiditch pit," Remus explained coming through the portrait hole. "He finally talked her into watching him during one of his private practices. Of course he had to make some concessions."

"Like what?" Peter asked. "No more snagging in the dressing room." This statement had all three friends laughing because they all knew that the Quiditch dressing room was one of James' favorite snagging spots.

"That was great, Wormtail," Sirius exclaimed. "However I think it would take more then just watching an early morning practice to get him to agree to that."

"Honestly," Remus stated. "He had to agree to do his charms homework."

"Poor, Moony," Peter wined. "Evans is moving in on his territory. Now he isn't the only one getting Prongs to do his homework."

"Speaking of homework, Wormtail," Remus started. "Did you get yours done?"

"Almost," Peter answered. "Come on I'm hungry. Lets get breakfast." With that the three friends went to the Great Hall for breakfast joking all the way.

"Lil, can't we eat first," James asked coming out of the Griffindore dressing room. He had just gotten done with his morning flying practice.

"No," Lily said. "You promised you'd do your Charms homework if I watched you fly."

"But I'm hungry," James murmured grabbing Lily's hand. "I can't study on an empty stomach."

"Well then it is lucky for you that grabbed us some food," Lily exclaimed. "You would have thought of that too, if you ever thought ahead. Or are you trying to get out of doing your homework." It seemed every time they were suppose to do homework James tried to find a way out of it. Today Lily was determined that he wouldn't. The homework was due by the end of the day. James had already spent to much time in detention for not doing homework for Lily's liking.

"Guilty as charged," James responded dropping on the ground beside Lily with a twinkle in his eye and throwing up his hands. "On both counts."

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Lily asked laughing.

"No, I can't," James answered. "Well, nothing except you that is."

"Why did I ever agree to go out with you?"

"Because, I wore you down after six years. You like the way I kiss. And I agreed to leave Snivilous a lone. Although I'll never understand that one. Need I go on."

"Alright, that's enough," Lily exclaimed leaning into James. "Lets get that charms homework done.

After James finished his charms he pulled Lily onto his lap. "You know you are beautiful," James said before lowering his lips onto Lily's.

"He says that to all the girls," Sirius stated.

"This isn't exactly a good place for snagging," Remus broke in. "Evans, I am surprised at you."

"Prongs just couldn't wait to get to the dressing room is all," Peter interjected.

"What are you guys doing her?" James asked looking at his three friends. "You're not spying on us are you?"

"Actually, we came to tell you that McGonigalle is looking for you," Peter said.

"Oh, great," James exploded smacking himself on the forehead. "I stay out of trouble and I still get the blame."

"What did you do, James," Lily asked.

"Nothing, honest," James defended himself. "I was with you all morning. Last night I was with these guys. I have no idea what she wants. Unless..." At these words James started running to the castle hoping it wasn't what he thought, but what other explanation could there be.

"Unless what?" Lily asked running to catch up to James.

"Bloody hell no," Sirius muttered joining the race to the castle.

"What has gotten into them," Peter murmured very confused by his friends odd behavior.

"I have no idea," Remus returned. "But we should probably see if we can help. Come on, Wormtail."

"I was told that you wanted to see me, Professor," James said entering Professor McGonigalles office.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonigale stated. By the tone of the Professor's voice James was sure that he would not like what he was going to hear. "I received an owl from your parents this morning. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this. But your parents asked me to let you know that Jacci died last night."

"No," James exploded. "Not her. She was so..."

"Mr. Potter, I realize that this must be very hard on you," Professor McGonigalle sypathetically said. "Is there anyone else that knew."

"Sirius did," James sobbed. "He has been staying with us for the past year. I couldn't hide it from him."

"I understand. You and Mr. Black are excused from classes today. If you think of anyone else that you would like excused please let me know or have Mr. Black let me know. In a time like this you need your friends."

"If I think of anyone I will let you know."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go. Please send Mr. Black in when you see him."

"Yes, ma'am," James said getting up and moving to leave.

"Mr. Potter, if you need anything concerning this matter please let me or another teacher know. We will all work together to help you through this."

"Thank you," James said opening the door. As James exited the professor's office he spotted Lily and Sirius lounging against the wall. "She wants to see you next, Sirius." James muttered. "I'll be in Griffindore somewhere when you are done."

"James," Lily said pushing off the wall and going over to James. "What happened? Why are you so upset? I heard you yell."

"I just need to ..." James started before he dissolved into tears as Lily drew him to her body. "It isn't fair."

"Hey, Prongs," Remus exclaimed coming up to the pair. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

"Moony you and Wormtail better get to class," Sirius muttered coming out of Professor McGonigalle's office. "If it is alright with James I will explain what is going in later. Evans, lets take our boy to the Common Room. We have the day off to take care of him. I thought he might need you so I asked the Professor to excuse you."

"What happened," Lily asked stroking James hair.

"I think he should be the one to tell you," Sirius said starting to guide a very distraught James toward the Griffindore tower. "For nowjust accept that he has received some very bad news." The three walked on in a mutual silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lily gave the password and the they walked in.

"I need to be a lone," James said going on to his dormitory. "Please tell everyone to leave me a lone for a while."

"Sirius, is it good to leave him a lone," Lily asked following James with her eyes. "He seems pretty upset. What if he does something? I would never forgive myself. After all the Professor told us to take care of him."

"Give him a little while," Sirius answered. "Then we can go check on him. You want to play a game of Exploding Snap. It will help pass the time."

:I guess," Lily replied. "I just wish I knew what was going on. I feel so helpless."

"James will tell you when he is ready," Sirius reasoned. He then got out the cards and they played for half an hour.

"I am getting hungry," Sirius muttered. "I think I'll go see if I can get some food. Is there anything that you would like.

"No," Lily murmured watching the stairs for any sign of James.

"You can go talk to him if you want," Sirius said. "He might be ready to talk now."

"No. I'll wait until you get back. It wouldn't do any good to have someone come in unexpectedly looking for you or me."

"That makes sense," Sirius said stepping out of the portrait hole.

"James, I brought you some food," Lily said as she entered the boys dorm. Sirius had just returned with pockets full of food and a tray full of pumpkin juice. Apparently Professor McGonigalle had told the kitchen to be expecting Sirius and to give him what he asked for.

"I'm not hungry," James exclaimed from his bed. He was sitting on the bed with a photograph in his hands and rocking back and forth with tears running down his face.

"You not hungry," Lily whispered to lighten the mood. "You must really be upset."

"I think you should leave the jokes to me,Lil," James said. "You are not very good at them. But thanks for trying."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked going over and sitting on the bed next to James. "Sometimes it helps to talk about things that are bothering you."

"Why Jacci?" James sobbed bringing a fresh tide of tears. "She wasn't even one yet? I'm the one that screwed up not her. That's all I've done in my life is screw up."

"Who is Jacci?" Lily asked.

"This is," James said handing Lily the photo. The picture was of James holding a little baby with a giant smile on his face. "She was my daughter. About two years ago. I hooked up with a muggle girl. Just before I left for school I found out she was pregnant."

"James I'm so sorry," Lily said patting James on the back and wishing he would turn towards her.

"I found out she was pregnant a bout two months after I got to school last year. She didn't want the baby so I said I would take it and raise it. After Jacci was born Mum and Dad said that they would raise her until I finished my schooling. I should've dropped out of school and stayed with her." As James finished saying this he turned and started crying again into the comfort that Lily's arms gave.

"James don't," Lily exclaimed. She couldn't bear to see James like this. He looked so beaten and sad. When he usually was the first to have a smile and he was always so confident and had some wisecrack to make. "You can't blame yourself. It wouldn't have made a difference if you were there or not. Besides how would you have supported Jacci without an education."

Suddenly James stopped crying and looked Lily in the eye. You sound just like my mum. James said through the tears. "She used the same arguments in the summer when I told her that I would drop out. She would have nothing to do with me dropping out of school. She said Jacci needed me to get an education." On an impulse James leaned towards Lily and brushed his lips on hers. As James started to pull a way Lily pulled him towards her to deepen the kiss and let her hands start to pull at James shirt, he had discarded his school robes when he came up to his room. James responded to this by pulling Lily's robes up and joined her hands in exploration. Suddenly James came to his senses and pulled a way from Lily. "We better go to the Common Room before we do something that you might regret"-

"Are you sure you want to go to the Common Room," Lily asked the hurt apparent in her voice.

"Lil, it's not that I don't want to go further with you, because I do. I want our first time together to be special. I want it to be something we both want. Not just you trying to comfort me. I don't want it to be something that will be refereed to as a mistake. I don't want to have to worry about getting you pregnant. I know what it is like to have to take on the responsibility of another life. I am not ready for that responsibility again. At least not right now. I want to get to know you more. I made that mistake once before. I don't want to make it with you. Please understand. I love you to much to do that to you. I have loved you since the day I saw you. I have loved you for six years. It is not a question of not loving you. I love you to much to force you into this."

"I understand," Lily said meeting James lips with her own. "Lets go join Sirius. HE is probably wondering what happened to us."

Please read and review. I like my critics.

a/n: Thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter. Hope you like this one as much. This story draws on a lot of personal experiences so bear with me. This should be the saddest chapter. The rest will be more up beat.


	3. Chapter 3

The Almost Prank

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lasttime: James found out his daughter had died.

a/n: This will be a study of how the death of a child can effect a person. Hopefully it will help people deal with sad times and help others deal with them. All emotions are real. This is a story that is veryy personal so updates might take a while.

a/n: I want to thank all of you that reviwed. I hope you continue to like this story. As I said lasttime not all chapters will be as sad.

"Come on, James," Lily said sitting next to James Potter in the Great Room. It had been two days since James had gotten the fatal news. In those two days he had not eaten anything, although both Lily and Sirius had tried. "Jimmy, you have to eat something. Just a little please. For me."

"Why should I ," James sobbed. "I have nothing left. Just let me die. It will be better for everyone else."

"Prongs, don't say that," Sirius said sitting next to the two of them. "I still need you. The Marauders still need you. Think about Lily. She still needs you. And what about your parents. They love you. Do you want to put them through this."

"Just leave me a lone," James stormed jumping up. He did not get very far however because Sirius had anticipated this move. Sirius had had moved from his chair and had grabbed James by the arm.

"If you eat I will leave you a lone," Sirius exclaimed. "However if you don't eat I will keep bothering you. And I will tell Moony and Wormtail. They are worried about you. They have seen the fact that you are not eating."

"You wouldn't," James screamed. "You promised that you wouldn't tell them. You promised that you would leave it up to me."

"I would, if you keep going like this," Sirius stated seriously, something he never was. "You will start eating even if we have to start forcing you to eat. To do that we will need help. OF course the other option would be to put you in the hospital wing. However I do not want to serve the detentions that I would have to serve if we went that route. It would not be fair to Lily. Your option of not eating is not fair to Lily. If you haven't noticed she cares for you. Even when you are being a selfish git."

(a/n: Alright, this may be a little out of character for them, but it is important that they have this exchange. Please bear with me. I will get James back into character. I do feel however that Sirius would pull out all the stops to help his friend. If you do not agree please let me know in a review.)

"Fine have it your way," James said. "I'll eat later. Now however I have Quiditch practice. It wouldn't exactly look good for the captain to be late." With that James got up and made a hasty retreat.

"I am going with him," Lily muttered getting up and grabbing some food. "Maybe he'll eat after practice."

"He'll come around, Evans," Sirius said. "He has to. He's a fighter."

"I know," Lily whispered. "I just hope he does before it is to late. Were you sirious when you told him you would talk to Remus and Peter."

"If that is what it comes to I will."

"Maybe," Lily started and stopped herself as she noticed the other two Marauders coming in to breakfast with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What is up with Prongs?" Peter asked. "He just walked past us right now. He didn't even look at us when we said hello."

"HE's been acting weird for the past two days," Remus added. "Come to think of it so have you Padfoot. Spill the beans. What is going on and why are you keeping us in the dark?"

"There are certain things that James has to tell you," Sirius replied helplessly.

"James daughter died," Lily broke in. "I am sorry Sirius but I can't keep this inside anymore. He needs all of you guys."

"James had a kid?" Remus asked. "Why did no one tell us? And you new? When did this happen? How did it happen?"

"Gee, Moony and you claim to be the smart one," Peter said. "He and this girl where snogging and it lead to more. I can't believe you would ask such a question."

"The important thing right now is not why," Lily exclaimed. "James needs us. We have to figure out how to help him. He won't even eat. Something has to be done."

"I agree with,Lily," Remus said. "I noticed he wasn't eating but I never thought it was something this bad. But what do we do for him? First we have to figure out how to get him to eat."

"I am going to the Quiditch Pitch," Lily explained. "I was hoping that I could get him to eat something after the practice. It is getting to the point where we are going to have to force feed him."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Remus muttered watching Lily walk out of the Great Hall. "I just wish you would have told us sooner. We do not have a lot of time to getting a plan together. Plus our best schemer is the one we are scheming against."

"I know," Sirius exclaimed. "But James asked me not to say anything. I feel like a heel for talking about this."

"He'll get over it," Peter replied. "Besides you didn't tell us Evans did. You keep his promise, it was Evans that didn't."

True to her word Lily sat by the Griffyndore dressing room and watched the practice. She could never get over how confident James looked on a broom. Even with his world falling apart he looked as if he could take on the world on that broomstick. All the self doubt that he was having vanished when he was up in the air. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing. The practice lasted for an hour in which time the rest of the Garauders joined Lily.

"we have it figured out," Remus said watching the Grifendore captain and seeker. "We will wait with you until James comes out. We are hoping that he will eat a little bit for you. If he does he will never have to know that we know. However if he still refuses to eat we will just have to force him."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lily asked a little distracted. She never liked being a part of a prank. This one however sounded to familiar.

"James was actually the one that gave us the idea," Sirius said. "Although he is going to be upset that his plan is going to be used against him."

"What about intimidating him," Lily said. She knew that the four of them used a lot of intimidation to get what they wanted. "Besides, you might get in trouble by doing it this way."

"That is a chance we will have to take," Peter replied.

"If you can't handle the trouble," Remus explained. "You can leave. IF we have to do this."

"No," Lily mumbled seeing that the practice was almost over. "I have to do this. IF it gets to rough, hopefully the Professor will understand. If not I will not let you take all the blame. Let me talk to him first."

As the practice ended the three friends hid behind the bleachers. They all hoped that James would keep his word and eat a little. If not they had a plan to get him to eat. They had even figured out a way not to let on that Lily had let the secret slip. "James, I'm over here," Lily cried as she saw James finally exit the dressing room. "I thought we could have a little picnic."

"I suppose you won't stop," James mumbled going over to Lily. "Do I have a choice if I eat or not?"

"No," Lily replied shortly. "You promised you'd eat after practice. Just eat a little for me, please. Besides if you don't eat I will just have to sit on you and force feed you."  
"Fine," James muttered grudgingly sitting down and grabbing a piece of bacon. "You are relentless, you know that?"

This was to much for the other Marauders. They could not believe how scheming Lily Evans could be. Was this just an act to get James to eat or was this how she really was. They never thought that Evans would be able to get James to eat. Much less scheme him to eat. This was another more forceful side of Lily. They had all been in the same house for six and a half years. After that time they thought that they would know somebody. But here was Lily showing them a new side of herself.

"I know," Lily replied leaning against James. "Sometimes you have to be. You really need me to be right now."

Lily was worried about how much James ate, but the deal was that Lily would leave James a lone as long as he ate a little bit. "You know you really should eat more," Lily coaxed when James started to get up after one piece of bacon.

"I ate," James scoffed. "That was the deal. You never said how much I had to eat."

"This is true," Lily replied. "Although I never said that I wouldn't try to get you to eat more. Tell you what. For every bite you eat I'll let you take me flying for fifteen minutes." Lily hated flying but she would promise James anything if he would eat. Of course the three Marauders had heard all they could take and came out of hiding laughing. This was to much James had finally found his equal and nobody would believe who it was.

"You have a way of picking them, James," Remus said with a smile.

"What is that suppose to mean, Moony?" James asked. He did not like the look on his friends face.

"Just what I said," Remus replied. "We never thought you would meet your match. But you have."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" James asked ignoring Remus last statement.

"We were worried about you, mate," Peter exclaimed. "Plus we wanted to see if Evans could get you to eat."

"You told them," James muttered turning on Sirius. "You promised you wouldn't. I trusted you."

"He didn't tell them anything," Lily murmured. "I did. I was worried about you."

"It was my place to tell them," JAmes roared. "It was not your place. It was mine."

"Prongs, calm down," Peter responded mildly. "She was worried about you. We were worried about you. You weren't eating and it was scaring us."

"What's more you weren't letting any of us in," Remus exponded. "You can not keep this all inside yourself. We are your friends. We want to help you. Sirius kept your secret for as long as he could. You were slowly killing yourself."

"If I wanted to kill myself it is my decision not yours," JAmes explained.

"We realize that this is a hard time for you," Sirius muttered. "But, you can not keeep going like you were. It is not fair to you. It is not fair to the memory of Jacci. Would she have wanted you to do this to yourself?"

"She was so young," James murmured letting the tears come freely now. "I failed her."

"You didn't fail her," Lily replied hugging James. "However by giving up on live you would fail her."

"Why her?" JAmes cried. "She was so innocent. She was buaetiful. Wasn't she, Sirius."

"Yes she was," Sirius answered. "And she knew you loved her. She knew you would do anything for her. As your parents knew. However, you need to go on."

"But, I can't," James responded. "I can't do this a lone."

"You don't have to do it a lone," Lily said still holding James. "We are all here for you. We all care about you. IF you have any doubts about that just take a look around you. What's more I love you. If I were to loss you know I don't know what I would do."  
"What's more your parents love you," Sirius explained. "Just think how they would feel if they knew you were doing this to yourself."

"Can you guys leave us a lone," Lily muttered into James hair. "I think Jaames and I need to have a little talk."

With that Remus, Siruis and Peter left the other two a lone but not before casting a mournful look towards JAmes. They sincerly hoped that Lily would be able to break through the wall that JAmes had built. They knew that there were still things that James was not saying.

"Lil, I need to explain," James said when his friends left. "It was not fair of me to make you worry about me. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lily murmured pulling James towards her. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me. Although I can't say that I am sorry for telling them. I have no excuse other then that I was worried about you."

"I know," James murmured pulling Lily onto his lap and absently running his hand up and down her arm. ""But what is done is done. We can not take back the past. I do however owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything," Lily whispered. She didn't want to ruin the moment by getting James upset. However if James wanted to talk she would let him. "But if you need to talk I'll listen."

"I never loved Jacci's mom," James started. "It was just a summer fling. I was upset that you kept turning me down. When I found out she was pregnant last year I was scared. She was scared. She wanted to get rid of the baby. I however could not bring myself to accept that. She moved in with my parents until Jacci was born. This summer after Jacci was born she took off. She didn't even leave a forwarding address. I didn't tell you any of this because I didn't want to loss you right after I had finally gotten together with you."

"We weren't going out at the time," Lily replied leaning further into James. "I wouldn't have held it against you."

"At the end of last year I had decided that I would drop out. I was going to raise Jacci by myself. My parents however had other plans. They wouldn't let me drop out. See my parents had to drop out of school when I was born. They didn't want me to make the same mistake. But I had to take responsibility for my actions. We argued and my mum finally told me that if I went back to school they would raise her. Sirius even sided with my parents. I never thought he would side with them against me."

"They were trying to do what was best for you," Lily stated. She could tell how hard this was on James but she hoped this would help him.

"I never understood that statement," James said looking off into the forest. "Until Jacci was born. I wanted to give her everything. I wanted to protect her. In the end I couldn't protect her."

"It wasn't your fault. Sometimes people just die. We do not know why. It is very common with muggle babies. Sometimes these things just happen. We do not know why they just do. I am sorry, James. I need you to believe me."

"I believe you. It doesn't make it any easier though. I would like nothing more then to be with her. See when you become a parent you would do anything to protect the child. I feel like such a failure."

"You are not a failure. If you were you would not have these feelings. It is only natural that you would feel like this."

"Why are you being so understanding," James asked leaning down and brushing Lily's lips. "I don't deserve this."

"Your right, James. No parent deserves to go through what you are going through. It's not fair."

"But I don't deserve you. I don't deserve the understanding that you are giving me. After what I told you two days ago I expected you to walk out on me. I wouldn't have blamed you. I guess that is why I kept the fact that I had a daughter a secret from everyone."

"You have a daughter," A voice said in the background. Snape had been listening from the distance. He had snook up on the two of them hoping to get something on them so he could get them in trouble.

"Just leave us a lone, Snape," Lily muttered sensing the change in James. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Why should I ," Snape sneered. "This is to good to not tell the school."

"You wouldn't dare," James said getting up. He had promised Lily he would leave Snivilouse a lone but this was to much.

"And what exactly are you going to do a bout it," Snape snarled. It was all James could take. He was going to tear Snivilouse a part. He lounged at Snape knocking him down. As they rolled on the ground it was all Lily could do to stay out of their way. Finally she was able to get the two of them a part before anyone got seriously hurt.

"Leave us alone," Lilt roared at Snape who was still on the ground. "Come on, James. Let's find better company. If you say anything about this Snape I will tell them that James was only defending himself."

"I'm sorry," James muttered placing his hand on Lily's back. "I promised you I would leave Snivilous a lone. I broke my word. I really am sorry."

"He was asking for it," Lily reasoned. "It wasn't you fault. You asked him to leave you a lone and he didn't."

"Did we do the right thing?" Remus questioned in the Gryffindore Common Room. The boys were sitting in front of the fireplace. They had been sitting there for the last hour after leaving Lily to comfort James. Since it was Saturday they didn't have any classes so they had a free day. Usually they would have spent the day outside, but none of them had any desire to be outside.

"I hope so," Sirius murmured. "I couldn't take watching the way he was beating himself up. I just hope that we intervened soon enough."

"Why didn't he want us to know?" Peter muttered. "Did he think that we would think less of him or something."

"I have no idea," Sirius muttered. "The only thing I can think of is that he was trying to come to terms with being a father. It was a major decision. One that he did not enter into lightly."

"We could never think less of him," Remus said. "He should know that. So he kept this secret from us for how long?"

"Since last year," Sirius explained. "He found out that Jacci's mum was pregnant with her two months into the year. She then moved into the Potters until the baby was born. She didn't want anything to do with the baby so she left as soon as Jacci was born."

"How can a mother do that?" Peter asked. "That seems so cruel. I don't think I would do it."

"James wanted to raise Jacci," Sirius continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He was going to drop out and take care of her. However his parents talked him into coming back. They said they would take care of Jacci. You should have seen Prongs with her. He loved her so much. She was never out of his sight."

"I always figured James would be a good parent," Remus broke in. "He cares about the ones he loves with so much devotion."

Please read and review. Sorry about the long chapter. Any ideas on the story or comments will be accepted. IF you have questions I will answer them either in an e-mail or in the next chapter. I will try to start responding to my reviews. Once again thank you for taking the time to read. If you go to my profile you will find more of my stories. They are more upbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

The Almost Prank

chapter 4

Disclaimer: Has been explained in previous chapters. It gets redundant and time consuming to repeat it so from here on in please refer to chapters 1-3.

Warning: May contain some language.

"I need to be by myself," James stated as he and Lily reached the Gryfindore Common Room. "Again I am sorry, sweetheart."

"What happened," Remus asked watching James go up to the boys dormitory. He and the rest of the Marauders were the only ones in the room. "Why was James appoligizing to you?"

"We ran into Snape," Lily replied. "It wasn't pretty. All I can say is that Snape got what he was asking for."

"What is this?" Sirius wondered. "Evens finally agreeing that Snivilous got what he deserved."

"I just hope he doesn't say anything to anybody," Lily expounded. "I don't think James could handle it."

"What are you bloody talking about, Lily," Sirius exploded.

"He heard us talking," Lily responded. "He snidely confronted James and attacked him."

"You mean he overheard about Jacci?" Remus asked comprehension finally dawning on his face. "Don't worry we will take care of him. He will regret the day if he ever says anything to anyone. I promise you that."

"Where is the snake?" Sirius asked.

"At the Quiditch Pitch," Lily told them. "He was out cold when we left him."

"I'll go get Professor Slughorn," Remus stated getting up from the couch he had been sitting on.

"I better," Lily reasoned. "If you go you might get into trouble. I can just tell him that I was walking by and saw Snape laying on the ground and thought he might need help. That way you guys won't get in trouble for something you didn't do."

"So what are we suppose to do," Sirius muttered. "Just sit here like nothing ever happened. I don't think so."

"Actually, we are going to do our homework," Remus answered. He was always trying to get his friends to do their homework. "Since we have nothing better to do. Besides Lily is right. If one of us went it would look funny."

"I'll go talk to McGonnigall," Sirius said getting up to follow Lily out the picture hole. "This has gone on to long. We need some help."

"No," Remus said. "We must wait and see. Hopefully we can repair the damage. James just needs time."

"Haw much time?" Peter asked. "He just started eating again. What if he stops? What then?"

"We wait," Remus reasoned. "Besides if we go to McGonigall now then take care of Snivilious we look guilty. However if we wait it buys us sometime to plan."

With that Remus took out his books and started to study. Looking over at his friends every now and then to make sure they were doing the same thing. He did not have the energy nor the will to make them study right now. He was to worried about what was going to happen to James.

The next morning Lily woke early, she had had a hard time sleeping, she was worried about James he had not come out of the boys dormitory at all after they got back. As Lily walked down to the Common Room she was startled by what she saw. Remus, Sirius and Peter were sleeping on three of the couches, it was obvious that they had not fallen asleep doing homework because none of them had their textbooks anywhere near them. Lily went over to one of the couches and gently woke Remus up, since he was the easiest to get up. "Remus," she whispered. "Why are you guys sleeping down here?"

"Wha... who...wher...?" Remus sputtered still half a sleep.

"Remus, wake up." Lily gently probed. "Why are you guys sleeping down here?"

"Lily," Remus exclaimed now fully a wake. "What time is it?"

"It's still early," Lily replied. "I am the only one up. But, everyone else will be getting up shortly. Why didn't you guys sleep in the dorm?"

"James still has the door locked," Remus answered her. "We felt that it would be better to let him be."

"Get the others up. I'll see if I can talk to him. He didn't eat enough yesterday, if he keeps going like this there is no telling what will happen."

"Alright. But what are we going to do about James?"

"I'll figure something out. The three of you should probably go down to breakfast. I'll wait here. Maybe James will come out. He still was doing his morning flying before breakfast."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you?"

"Yeah, if he does come out and we are all here he might go back upstairs. Besides I still have some work to do. Plus I will need someone to sit with James this afternoon. I have to go and serve detention with Slughorn."

"You, Evans, have detention," Sirius asked waking at the news that Lily had detention. "How did that happen? You never get detention."

"Yesterday, when I went to talk to Slughorn," Lily replied turning to Sirius. "Snape started to comment that James had a child, so I silenced him. It was no big deal. But you now the rule about using magic against other students."

"I am impressed," Sirius murmured in awe. "See you aren't the goody two shoes that we all thought you were."

"Padfoot, shut up," Remus yelled. "This is no time to be sharing insults. Get Peter up, we have to go."

Professor McGonigall was troubled by what she saw at the Gryffindore breakfast table and by what she did not see. What she saw was three very messy tired seventh year boys. It looked as if they had not slept at all the night before and they were wearing the same clothes that they had had on the day before. What she did not see was Mr. Potter or Miss Evans. Sure that both incidents were related she decided that she would talk to the boys after they ate breakfast. She was getting very distressed over the fact that Mr. Potter did not seem to be eating for the past couple days and it was beginning to worry her. "Albus, have you seen Mr. Potter in the past couple of days?" Professor McGonigall asked the headmaster.

"Come to think about it," Professor Dumbledore responded. "I have only seen him a few times. He is usually always around some where. But for the past few days it is like he is hiding."

"He was at the Quiditch Pitch yesterday morning," Slughorn interjected. "Mr. Snape saw him and apparently got in to a fight with Miss Evans."

"Excuse me gentleman," McGonigall exclaimed seeing the three Marauders getting ready to leave. "I have to go talk to some students. Have a nice day."

"Good day, Minerva," Dumbledore muttered.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr, Black, Mr. Pettigrew," Professor McGonigall called as she reached the trio. "I need to speak with you three. Please come to my office. It is very important."

The three followed the Professor to her office wondering what was going on. It was not that they never got called to her office. On the contrary they almost spent as much time in her office as they did in class. This time however they had no idea what they had done. Besides they needed to get back to the Common Room so Lily could get something to eat. She had insisted on being the one to sit and wait for James to come out of the dorm.

"Alright," Professor McGonigall muttered as they entered her office. "I asked you in here because I am concerned with Mr. Potter. Since you are his best friends I figured you would be the best ones to ask."

"What is it you want to know?" Sirius asked wanting to get this interview over with. "We have to get back to the Common Room"

"Mr. Black, I would appreciate it if you would not be so rude," Professor McGonigall warned. "I am concerned with Mr. Potter. However that will not keep me from placing you in detention for you lack of respect. Now, could you tell me where Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are seeings how they were not at breakfast?"

"Lily is actually waiting for us to get back so she can have breakfast," Remus replied. "She is waiting in hopes that James will come down from the dormitory. He locked himself in there yesterday morning and has not come out since."

"Why is that?" The Professor asked.

"Apparently Snivillious said something yesterday," Sirius explained.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black," the Professor corrected. "When you are in the presents of a teacher you will address people by their names. When you are in private you may refer to other students as you wish. So what exactly did Mr. Snape say that would upset Mr. Potter?"

"We have no idea," Remus explained. "James and Lily were talking at the Quiditch Pitch. The three of us had gone back to the Common Room at Lily's request. When Lily and James came to the Common Room James went up and locked himself in the dorm. Lily just said that Mr. Snape had heard some things that she hoped wouldn't get around the school."

"And you have no idea what she was referring to?" The Professor asked with raised eyebrows.

"Our feeling," Peter who had been quiet up to this point replied. "Is that it has something to do with Jacci. It is the only thing that we can think of."

"I suppose that this has something to do with the fact that Miss Evans has detention today," the Professor pushed.

"It could have, but we are not sure," Remus responded.

"Very well," MaGonigall replied. "Go to the kitchen and have the house-elves fix some breakfast for Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. If Mr. Potter has not eaten a full meal by tomorrow morning I request that one of you please contact me."

"Yes, Professor," Peter muttered.

"It might come as a surprise to the three of you but we want what is best for you students," McGonigall explained. "If Mr. Potter will not eat we will have to come up with a plan to keep him healthy."

"What if James is unwilling to cooperate?" Sirius questioned. "Does he have a chose in the matter or are we taking that a way from him?"

"Mr. Black, as you know we have given him a chance to take care of this on his own," McGonigall replied. "I understand that this is a hard time for him. However I will not have him destroying himself like he is. I will be contacting the Potter Mansion to see what his parents would like us to do. He is still their child and they still have a say in his life while he is a student at this school. As you know Mr. and Mrs. Potter care about their son very much as they care about all of you. For know I believe it would be best if you three go and get some breakfast for Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Since the three of you do not have access to your things you are more then welcome to use the Prefect bath and I will have some clean clothing sent to the bathroom for you to change into. I would have assumed that you, Mr.Lupin as a Prefect would have already used the bath."

"Sorry, Professor," Remus replied. "I guess I was not thinking of that."

"That is alright," Professor McGonigall said. "It probably slipped your mind as you have other matters to worry about. I will see you three tomorrow if not before then. Please keep me informed on Mr. Potter. As far as Miss Evans detention there is nothing I can do. I am sorry about that. You may all go."

"Thank you," the trio exclaimed rising to leave.

"That went better then expected," Sirius mutterd as they left Professor McGonigall's office.

"No kidding," Peter replied. "I thought we were in trouble for something."

"Come on you two," Remus said. "We have work to do. Besides Lily has detention this afternoon. She will probably be needing someone to talk to before she goes and serves it. With it being her first and all."

"Hey, Moony," Peter exclaimed seeing a greasy haired boy rounding a corner a head of them. "We have some things to discuss with that greaseball."

"We might as well get it over with now," Sirius stated quickening his pace. "We might not get another chance for a while. With him the sooner the better."

"True how very true you two," Remus replied with a smile. Out of all the times they had tormented Snape this was going to be his favorite. The trio hurried after their prey until they had him cornered. "Hey, Snivilious, we need to talk to you," Remus sneared.

"What do you want?" Snape snapped turning around to face his tormentors.

"You heard some things that we do not want repeated," Sirius replied. "We want your word that you will not repeat them."

"And what if I do?" Snape proded. "You can't do anything to me. Not after the promise you gave Evans."

"We didn't promise her anything," Peter replied.

"James promised her he would leave you a lone," Sirius added. "We an the other hand promised her nothing. Except to take care of you."

"Which we will do if you let anyone know what you know," Remus added. "And we will thoughly enjoy it."

"And what are you going to do to me," Snape chalenged.

"You do not want to know," Sirius muttered. "Trust us when we say that we will make you regret ever telling anyone what you know."

"Are you threating me?" Snape asked. "If you are you can just join Evans in detention this afternoon. I will have no problem telling Professor Slughorn about this."

"Not exactly threatening," Remus answered. "More like offering you a deal. You keep quiet and we leave you a lone."

"For now," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"However if we find out that you have backed put of this deal in anyway," Remus snarled. "All bets are off. Their are more of us then there are of you. So I suggest you take the deal. You already know what we can do. Let me assure you that what you have already recieved will pale in comparision to what we will do to you should you back out." Haveing said that Remus started to back a way. "I thourghly enjoyed or little chat. But seeings how we have things to do I would suggest that you think about it for a little while and get back to us."

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettegrew," a short pudggy man called down the hall.

"Ah, Professor Slughorn," Peter replied. "What can we do for you?"

"Are you threatening a student?" Slughorn asked very perturbed.

"Not at all," Remus simperd. "Are we threatening you Mr. Snape."

"No," Snape responded with a scared look on his face. "They are not threatening me sir. We were... ah.. just talking. Right guys."

"Yeah." Peter jumped in. "Just talking. You know. Boys talk and all."

"Very well," Slughorn replied. "I was just making sure. I wanted to be sure you didn't want to join Miss Evans in detention." With that Professor Slughorn continued up the hall.

"Very good, Snivilious," Peter stated.

"So we have a deal," Sirius said taking a step to block Snapes retreat. "You keep James secret and we leave you a lone."

"This is blackmail," Snape wined.

"As a Slytherine you would know," Remus replied with a smirk. "Me on the other hand. I only make promises. I do not believe in blackmail."

"Unless it suits your purposes," Snape snarled. "But, yes we have a deal. Now if you would let me go I have to go and study." With that Snape left to go to the library.

"Do you think he took us seriously?" Peter wondered.

"Oh he did, Wormtail," Remus mutterd. "He took us very serious. Did you see the look on his face. He won't say anything. He wouldn't dare. He is to scared right now. Come on we have a date with the kitchen." With that the three friends went down the corridors to the kitchen.

"I thought you guys were never going to get back," Lily exclaimed when the trio returned to the Common Room. "I suppose that breakfast is over by now. What happened?"

"We got called into Professor McGonigall's office," Sirius muttered taking some shrunken food out of his pocket and enlarging it.

"Are you guys in trouble?" Lily wondered.

"No," Remus answered enlarging the food he had brought back. "She was just worried about you and James. She told us to get some food from the kitchen."

"That was nice of her," Lily murmured as she picked up some of the bacon. "I just wish James would come down and eat."

"We have to get him to eat a decent meal," Remus whispered. "If not McGonigall is going to call his parents. She is worried about his lack of appetite as we all are."

"Has James come down at all today?" Peter wondered.

"No, and I haven't gone up to check on him. I've been to busy rerouting questions from the rest of the house. Everybody has noticed how distracted James is acting."

"I think you got the hardest job," Remus smiled apologetically. "Why don't you eat up then go relax until lunch. Between the three of us we can take care of James and the questions."

"What exactly have you been telling them?" Peter wondered. "So we can get our story straight."

"Just that James isn't feeling well," Lily responded now forking eggs into her mouth. "A fifth year wanted to go get Madam Pomfrey, but I told them that James just needed rest. That was the hardest one to get out of. I guess several people noticed your guys bedraggled appearance and commented on how unlike you three that was."

"McGonigall told us to use the Prefect bath to freshen up a bit," Remus said. "She is sending some clean clothes up there now. I think that one of us should go so we get done before anyone else starts asking questions and Lily can get some rest."

"You all can go," Lily stated swallowing some pumpkin juice. "I'll just go and see if I can't get James to eat a little. Have you guys tried_ alohamora _yet?"

"No," Remus stated getting ready to leave with Peter and Sirius. "We wanted to respect his privacy. But if Professor McGonigall is threatening to call his mum and dad it is probably time."

"Yeah, if they get called I am in big trouble," Sirius muttered from the portrait hole.

"Why is that?" Lily wondered.

"Well, I kind of already talked to them a few nights ago," Sirius answered. "They told me to take care if James. IF the Professor talks to them it will look like I didn't do what they asked."

"I'll take care of it," Lily reasoned shoving the boys out the door. "Now go and get cleaned up before lunch. I'll go talk to James. He might listen to me."

a/n: Thanks for reading. Somethings to think about until next time. Will James eat for Lily? Will his parents get called? If they are will Sirius get in trouble? What will Lily end up doing in detention?

harry-an-ginny  Thanks for reading. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

EboniteEvans Thanks foir reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much. There will be more to come.

moonys-witch Thanks for the nice review. I am glad you are enjoyingthe story. snape had to find out to add a little spice to the story. I however will not tell if he is going to tell about James dead child or not.

Lily and James Love 4 ever Thanks for the review and the complement. Please keep reading.

To all my other readers thanks for reading. A thanks goes out to all those that reviewed chapters 1 and 2. I enjoy your feedback. It is very encouraging. Please keep reading and reviewing. I realize this is a hard story to read because it is a hard story to write, but I am encouraged that so many of you are taking the time to read.


	5. Chapter 5

The Almost Prank

Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Outside the Gryffindor seventh year boys dormitory

Lily had reached the boys dorm room and knocked on the door, "James, let me in," Lily exclaimed. "We need to talk."

"Leave me a lone," James screamed from the bed. "Just leave me a lone. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Lily murmured. "You have to come out and talk to us. You can not keep yourself locked in there like this. We are worried about you. If you won't come out and talk to us I will have Professor McGonigall call your parents."

"You wouldn't," James whispered. "She wouldn't call my parents even if you asked her to."

"Yes she would," Lily responded. "She has already told Sirius that she would. Please, James you have to talk to us. We want to help you. We care about you."

James gets up off his four poster bed and wove through the cluttered room to unlock the door. "What do you want to talk about?" James asks shortly. "It is obvious that you are not going to leave me a lone. So talk."

"You didn't go flying today," Lily muttered. "I wasn't the only one that noticed. I have spent the whole morning telling everyone that asked what was wrong with you that you just didn't feel well. I have lied to almost all of our house mates."

"I am sorry that you had to lie to them. Why did you do it?"

"The same reason I silenced Snape in front of Professor Slughorn yesterday. I didn't think you wanted the fact that you had a child getting around the school."

"You did what? You can not be serious, you used magic against another student in front of a teacher."

"Yes I did. I even have the detention to prove it. I was surprised that I had done it at first. You should have seen their faces. It was kind of funny. Snape kept moving his mouth like he was still trying to talk, but no sound was coming out. Slugghorn just stood there for a while then gave me two hours of detention."

"I wish I had been there to see it," James muttered taking Lily by the hand and leading her down to the Common Room. "So when do you have to serve this detention anyway?"

"After lunch," Lily responded smiling. At least she had gotten James out of the room and he was smiling. Now all they had to do was get him to eat a little bit. "So do you want to play a game of Wizard Chest."

"I suppose," James muttered going over to the chest table. "Where are the guys? I thought they would be down here." James was looking at the nearly empty Common Room."

"They went to get cleaned up," Lily replied. "The Professor told them to use the Prefect bath. They should be back in a little while though. They have been gone for a while. They did bring some food up if you want any."

"What is there?" James asked only half paying attention to Lily while he set up the chest game.

"The normal breakfast food. Although there is this neat little desert that the house-elves made. IT has peanut butter and pumpkin in. It is quiet good, you should try it."

"Sounds interesting," James responded reflectively. "I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings by not trying it. Where is this food any way?"

"I'll go get it," Lily said getting up to go and retrieve the food that the other three Marauders had brought from the kitchen.

As Lily was picking up the tray of food she noticed that Remus was walking in to the Common Room. When Remus looked up and saw that James was at the chest table he smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, Prongs good to see you up and about," Remus muttered sitting in a chair nearby. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," James muttered. He really did not want to have this conversation. "Moony, did you know that Lily got detention?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it to me," Remus responded.

"How come one of you didn't go with her?" James pleaded. "You shouldn't have let her go a lone."

"She wouldn't let any of us," Remus muttered. "Lily insisted that she be the one to get Slughorn. She said that if one of us did it would look funny. Plus she didn't want us to get in trouble for something we didn't do."

"So she took the fall."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hey you two," Lily interrupted. "I brought some of the food. Peter and Sirius are coming over with some more. Here you go." As she handed a plate full of food to James she sat opposite him to play. The two of them played for about an hour. Lily ended up beating James in both games that they played, as usual. It wasn't that James was bad at chest it was just the fact that Lily was the best Wizard Chest player in Gryffindor not to mention the school.

"You almost beat her the last game, Prongs," Sirius said in awe. "It is so entertaining to watch the two of you. You get so involved in the game. Like I said before, James you have finally meet your match." James Potter just happened to be the second best Wizard Chest player in the school.

"Padfoot, that will be a seven galleon charge for the entertainment if you don't mind," James joked. "The rest of you have received free admission." James called to the crowd that had gathered around the group during the two games. Whenever Lily played Wizard Chest she drew a crowd, most of the onlookers just wanted to she who the poor sucker was that was playing against her. Others thought that maybe they would learn something from her. And there were always the ones that liked to watch the pieces destroy themselves.

"Look at the time," Lily muttered looking at her watch. "We better get down for lunch so I can get to detention. It would not look good for me to be late."

"Ever the good one," Sirius muttered just loud enough for Lily and the Marauders to hear him. "Gets detention and worries about being late."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James whispered back grabbing Lily's hand and heading for the portrait hole. "Are you guys coming or not?" James called over his shoulder.

"Lil, you didn't have to do it," James said walking with Lily down to the dungeons. James wanted to have a few minutes a lone with Lily before she had to serve her detention. "The Marauders and I would have taken care of him. Slughorn can be pretty harsh with his detentions."

"Yes I did," Lily replied. "I was the one that was there with you. Remus was going to, but I told him I would. If one of us didn't go and get the Professor then both of us would have been serving detention instead of just me. What are you going to be doing until I get done?"

"I figured I'd go flying for a while," James replied. "No one is using the Pitch right now so I thought it would be a good time to get some extra playing time in. Sirius wants to see if he can get a few others and play a quick game. I'll try and make sure that we are done by the time you are done." By this time they had reached the Potion Masters room so James bent down and gave Lily a kiss. "I'll see you later. Don't worry it won't be to bad."

"I know," Lily replied staring up into James eyes. "I'll be fine. Have fun flying." With that Lily walked into the Potion Masters room.

"Well, Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn murmured. "As you can see I have several potions that need to be made. Madam Pomfrey needs this list completed before the next full moon , you will get started on them. Most you will have done by the end of the two hours. It was so nice of you to volunteer to help me. Now the work will get done twice as fast."

For the next two hours Lily sat and added ingredients and stirred potions getting toughly nauseated by the mixture of fumes that were being emitted from the potions. She was glad that she had decided to be a healer instead of a potion maker. True potions was one of her favorite subjects but still she could not stand this smell every day. She was never happier to get out off a room then she was to be out of the Potions room that day.

"Lily, James sent me to get you," Remus called from the side of the corridor. "He is still flying. I wanted to thank you for the change in him. I did not relish the thought of having to face his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Potter mean well but when they get upset everyone knows it."

"Don't mention it, Remus," Lily responded. "Thank you for coming to get me. I'll just go find James. Are you coming?"

"No. I don't particularly fancy Quiditch. I'll see you later tonight," Remus said as they reached the entrance hall and went their separate ways.

Even though it was getting dark the Quiditch players didn't seem to mind nor pay attention to the lateness of the hour. Lily noticed the darkness and then the cloaked figures that had walked onto the grounds. True Hogwarts had many defenses that protected the castle and the grounds against attacks but these cloaked figures did not seem affected by the words. Even though she was sure that they did not belong there. Lily was torn between going to the castle for help and staying where she was to fight the attackers until the Quiditch players noticed them. Surveying the situation she realized that she did not have time to go and get help. With resolve she stood and walked to ground level and prepared to fight off the attackers hoping that one of the fourteen Quiditch players would see the intruders and fly to the castle to get help.

James and Sirius were the first to notice what was about to take place on the ground. They also realized that there was no escape for Lily. "Sirius go to the castle and get help," James yelled to his best friend. "I am going to help Lily."

At these words the rest of the players finally realized what was happening around them and retreated to the safety of the castle. Noticing this Sirius called to one of the retreating flying figures to go and get help as he started to land to stand and fight with his friends. The three Gryffindor Lions stood side by side facing the on coming black cloaked figures, knowing that there were to many for them to fight a lone. However they were determined to at least buy some time for help to arrive. The three frightened friends were not going to be the ones to cast the first spell. In fact they were hoping against hope that no spells would be cast. This however as they knew it would be was a fatal hope.

Presently a beam of red light wiped past Lily barely missing her. With the first spell cast the three students answered with shields and counter curses and disarming spells. After a few minutes the three Lions were joined by several teachers and other wizards many of which were Aurours.

The battle continued for several more minutes. Lighting the sky with many colors as spells and curses and counter curses were cast. One of the death eaters hit Lily with the Cruciatis curse and her screams could be heard by James over the noise of the battle. As he turned to help her he summoned all of his strength and cast a spell which caused the death eater to be in gulfed in flames, but not be burned and loss his focus. Sirius taking the advantage that James had offered by distracting the Death eater cast a containment field around the death eater so he could not flee. After this the three friends stood back to back making a circle each protecting the other two as they continued to fight. During the fight a stray bludger came flying at James who was only able to get out of the way due to his quickness acquired from the four years as the Gryffindor seeker. After several more minutes of fighting another bludger went right for one of the death eaters knocking him out. Lily cast yet another containment field around this death eater.

Lily who was very weak from the fight and the remaining effects of the Criciatis curse was starting to lean on the boys using all of her strength to cast spells. She was however determined to keep fighting. She was determined that if she was going down she would go down with a fight. "I hope this doesn't go on much longer," Lily yelled to James and Sirius. "I don't think I can last much longer."

"I have an idea," James called to his friends. "Sirius cast a shield around Lily. I'll continue to cast spells around it. We have to get her to the dressing room."

"You bloody well will not," Lily screamed seeing the stray bludger making yet another dive at the group she raised her wand to destroy it. "I will not hide while the rest of you fight." With the resolve that these words brought the friends found new strength and continued the fight. The three friends were able to take out another three death eaters before the battle was over.

"I think we won," Sirius said seeing the retreating black cloaked wizards. "James take Lily while I put up a containment field around these gits." At this James picked Lily up in his arms from where she had finally fallen from pure exhaustions and the three very tired Gryffindors headed to the group of teachers.

The Aurous though happy that they had driven the dark wizards off were disappointed by the amount of prisoners they had captured. They had only captured one and killed two, they were as of yet unaware of the five the Gryffindor students had captured. "Do not worry," Dumbledore told the arours. "We will get them in the end. We can be thankful that we were able to keep it under control. Thank you for the help. Now I must go and talk to the students."

"Headmaster, look," McGonagall yelled pointing to the two figures coming towards them from the Quiditch Field. "They are alright. Anyway I think they are. At least two of them are still able to walk. Although from this distance I am not sure which one is being carried."

"Professor," James puffed as he came up to the group of concerned adults. "There are five more in a containment field down by the Pitch. I must get Lily up to the tower to rest." Hearing this five aurours went to retrieve the five death eaters.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "The three of you will go and wait for the Headmaster in the hospital wing. I will hear no excuses. Now, can I trust the two of you to get Miss Evans safely to the hospital wing or must I come with you."

"We can do it just fine," Sirius muttered angrely. "James, put Lily down so I can help you. It will be easier on all of us if I help." As James set Lily down Sirius put her left arm around his shoulder as James did the same with her right.

"You should be proud of those Lions, Minerva," one of the wizards said watching the trio limp up to the castle. "Had it not been for them I fear the Order members would not have been able to get here."

"I agree," another wizard commented. "And taking five death eaters down is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, I think we can expect great things from them," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Now if you all will excuse me I need to make sure the students at the castle are alright." With that the Headmaster walked towards the castle. He was deep in concentration as he walked to the castle. Hogwarts was one of the safest places to be, yet it seemed that Voldemort could attack here. He simple must get more protection for the school. At the next meeting with the Order he would brooch this subject. Or was this just a scheme Voldemort had set up to deter the actions of the Order so he could attack elsewhere.

Lily laid on the bed with James and Sirius sitting at the foot of her bed leani g against eachother. James was holding Lily's wand as well as the two of the five wands of the camptured death eaters. Sirius was holding the other three death eaters wands. They were very weak and tired from the battle but none of them wanted to let the others out of their sight for fear of what would happen once the headmaster appeared. They were all sure they would be facing at least a month worth of detention for not returning to the school at the first sign of danger if not expulsion from school and they only had a few months left before graduation. "You two should really give the wands to Dumbledore," Lily murmured from the bed. "I do not think he would be to happy to see you two playing with them. Although you are making a very interesting light show." After a short while Dumbledore entered the hospital wing. "So Poppy how are they," Dumbledore asked the medi-wizard.

"They are weak, Headmaster," the medi-witch answered saddly. "They are weak and frightened. Although I cannot blame them. Other then that they are fine. It seems however that Mrs. Black and Potter still are able to make jokes. This is a good sign that they have not lost their sense of humor."

"I would expect them to be both weak and frightened," Dumbledore replied. "I will go talk to them. They did a very brave thing tonight. Maybe I can get the wands back too."

As the three Gryffindors looked at each other they could not believe the words coming from the headmasters mouth. They had had no other choice then to stand and fight. It was not bravery that had made them do what they did it was fear. They had fought out of fear. Fear for themselves and fear for others.

"Professor," Lily began. "I did not fight out of bravery, but out of fear. I do not deserve your compliment."

"Miss Evans, what you did was brave," Dumbledore responded. "Even though you were frightened you chose to stand and fight instead of hiding. That was a very brave decision. I would have been worried if the three of you had not been frightened. Fear is the first measure of bravery. For if you do not have fear you can not have bravery. Fear will always be the ruler we use to measure bravery."

"I had no where to run to," Lily muttered. "And because of me both James and Sirius were put in great danger."  
"We came to your rescue because it was the right thing to do," Sirius told Lily. "Someone had to buy the others time to get help."

"Which is the seacond ruler we must use to measure bravery," Dumbledore said. "Loyalty to ones friends is just as important to bravery as fear. For without one you can not have the other. And the three of you did a great job at buying us time. Without your help we would not have been able to mobilize as many as we did. You were even able to take five death eaters out. Which is more then all of the teachers and others combined. 300 points will be added to Gryffindor house for your bravery in the face of unmatched terror and loyalty in the defense of our school. An additional 500 points will be added for each death eater the three of you took out. You have fought a battle that many older more experienced witches and wizards refuse to fight. Tonight you have chosen which side you want to be on. And proven your selfs up to the task."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily murmured. Instead of the punishment they had all thought they would receive they had gotten rewarded. "Can we go? I do not fancy staying here and I for one would feel more comfortable in the tower. It provides a sense of comfort for me that no where else does"

"You all may go," Dumbledore answered. "Go find the rest of your friends. They have much to be thankful for because of the three of you. The Order will be graetful to have you three in their ranks if that is what you chose when the time is right."

"What Order?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore replied. "We are an organization that is determined to fight against Lord Voldemort. The dark times have come and everybody must chose what they believe and be willing to fight for it."

"So those wizards were Death Eaters then," Lily stated.

"Yes, Miss Evans, they were," Dumbledore nodded. "Thanks to the three of you we were able to turn them back before they infiltrated the castle. The students owe you much as do the teachers. You three fought like wizards many years older then you. The chose you made tonight speaks highly of your characters. Now, if you will excuse me I would like to get some rest. Before I leave please give me the wands that you wo are playing with. It is never wise to play with another wizards wand. I would suggest the three of you do the same." As Dumbledore turned to leave the room the three friends got off the bed to go to the Gryffindore tower. Still weak but all knowing that what they needed more then anything was the company of friends.

As they entered the Gryffindore Common Room they were assaulted with questions and hugs. News certainly traveled fast in the school. Faster in fact then in most schools. The three friends were not ready to tell their tale yet so they went up to the boys dormitory to relax. As much as they knew it was against the rules Lily, James and Sirius did not want to be separated yet not even for a moment.

"You know it is after hours," Remus muttered coming in. "If someone says something you could get in a lot of trouble."

"Sod off, Moony," James replied holding Lily close. "She has just experienced the Cruciatis Curse. If it is comfort that she needs it is comfort that she will get."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Remus replied. "I was just making conversation. Please just be careful. Peter and I were worried about you three. Then when we heard that the castle was under attack and you three weren't back yet we thought for sure that the three of you were dyeing some where."

"No not dyeing," Sirius said. "Close to it but not dyeing. In the end I think Lily wishes she was dead though. Until tonight none of us have had the privilege to experience that particular spell. However I have heard that it is very painful."

As Sirius was talking Lily had slowly drawn closer into the protection of James. She hurt all over and she was scared. She did not want to have this conversation anymore then the other two. "I think I should probably go to my room," Lily muttered after another hour. "I will see you guys in the morning."

Read and review. Also you can find my other stories from my bio.

moonys-witch : Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much.

Lily and James Love 4 ever : He finally ate. But will he keep eating. Parents are always a wonderful threat. Thanks for the review.

harry-an-ginny : Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

a/n: The next chapter should be uplifting to this sad story. It will be up in the next few days. It promises to bring with it a lot of fun and laughter. If that is not your style skip it, your missing out on a good prank. As always thank you for reading and those of you that review thank you so much. I love your feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

The Almost Prank

chapter 6

Most lyrics are my own creation the inspiration for them come from many different areas though. I would like to thank afullmetalwar for his help.

songs are italicized.

The next morning Lily woke to find all four of the boys in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was glad that the experience of the night before had not caused James to revert back into himself. "So, Lils," James muttered looking up from the chair he was lounging in. "How are you feeling? You had a lot tougher night then we did."

"A little tired still," Lily admitted. "But breakfast is going to be served shortly. I figured a good breakfast wouldn't hurt before we go to classes. Are you guys coming?"

"You bet we are," Remus stated looking up from his book. "Come on you bums the lady has given us or orders."

_"To the Great Hall we go,"_ Sirius sang as he skipped up to the Fat Lady. (sang to 'Were off to see the wizened) _"We're off to see the breakfast the wonderful breakfast of Hogwarts."_ Lily couldn't help it. She couldn't help laughing at the play on words Sirius was doing. It hurt her to laugh but she couldn't help it. Seeing Lily's reaction he linked his right arm through Remus left arm and his left arm through Peter's and skipped his two friends to out of the tower.

"Shall we join them," James asked Lily link his right arm through Lily's left.

"Why not," Lily replied still laughing.

_"Were of to see the breakfast,"_ all five friends sang skipping down the hall. _ "The wonderful breakfast of Hogwarts. We follower the slate plate hall and jump down the stairs. We're off to see the breakfast the wonderful breakfast of Hogwarts. It is it is the best there is if ever a breakfast was. we're off to see the break the break the wonderful breakfast of Hogwarts "_

As the friends skipped and jumped down the hall the Hogwarts ghost were amazed that they could be so happy after the events that had accursed to them the night before. The fun however was nearly stopped when they almost tripped over one of the other students cats on the last flight of stairs. The five friends were still singing as they entered the Great Hall. "We're off to see the breakfast the wonderful breakfast of Hogwarts," the friends finished as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore could not help the smile that played at the corner of his mouth neither could the stoic McGonagall. "Your brave Lions are showing us how to have fun," Dumbledore whispered to the smiling Mcgonagall. "I think we should all take a cue from them."

"Headmaster, are you saying you condone this behavior," a startled McGonagall wondered. "But you are right they are rather cheerful. Just watch them. I fear they will be pulling another prank today. They are well over due."

"Now Minerva," Dumbledore scolded. "They have been having a rough couple of weeks. They might have finally grown up."

"Lupin, Potter, Evans, Black, Petegrew, come here now," McGonagall said in a harsh voice standing up.

The five friends link arms and start skipping and singing, _"We're off to see the witch, the wonderful witch of our Gryffindor. We're off to see the Witch the wonderful Witch of Gryffindor."_

"_Silenco," _McGonagall roars pointing her wand at the five friends.

They keep skipping up to the head table but silence is only short lived as the Headmaster and rest of Hogwart's excluding Snape sing, _" Their off see the witch, the wonderful witch of their house."_ by now McGonagall is red faced with embarrassment.

When the five friends reach the head table McGonagall removes the silencing charm. "What are the five of you up to," she demands glaring at James, Sirius and Remus.

"Nothing," all five reply at once sweetly.

"You see Professor," James starts explaining a mile a minute. "We are only having harmless fun. We are just having a musical episode."

"Well you better not break out in song in my class," McGonagall replies. During this exchange Peter had taken out his wand and silently makes McGonagall's chair disappear. "Return to your table."

The five turn and start singing, _"We're off we're off to our breakfast, our wonderful breakfast."_

Shaking her head McGonagall lowers herself to sit in her chair only to fall flat on her butt to the roaring laughter of the school. ""Lupin,Black, Evans, Potter, Pettigrew, what is the meaning of this?"

"Damn, Wormtail, you were suppose to get the headmasters not hers," Remus hissed under the singing.

The five friends turn around and with a sweet voice Lily asked. "Of what, Professor McGonagal?

"To my office right after breakfast," McGonagall screamed.

"As you wish," Sirius stated with a bow. _"We're off, we're off to breakfast,"_ the friends sang as they skipped back to their breakfast. The five quickly ate their breakfast and as one they rose and linking arms again, this time making sure that Lily was in the middle with James on her right and Sirius on her left Remus was on James right and Peter was on Siruis left they skipped to McGonagall's office singing, _"We're off to see the chamber, the torture chamber of the witch."_ They were almost to her office before McGonagall snaps and silences them again. Soon Peeves comes along and starts singing, _"Their off to see the chamber, the torture chamber of the witch of their house."_

"Peeves," McGonagall screamed.

"Yes, witch of Gryffindor House do you need help in your torture chamber," Peeves simpered.

"Peeves get out of here now," McGonagall yelled. "You five in here now."

McGonagall removes the silencing charm when they enter her office. "Explain yourself, all five of you."

"We are just having fun," they all sing. "And Peter has horrible aim," Remus adds quietly.

"For your little prank in there you all five have received two weeks of detention. If I hear anymore singing it will be a month. Miss, Evens since it is your first time in detention with me you only get a week."

During a moment of silence they heard Peeves singing down the hall, _"They're in the witches office being tortured."_

"Peeves," McGonagall screams running out to the hall. "You are dismissed. I do not want to hear another tone about it,Potter, Petttigrew, Lupin, Evans and Black."

The five again broke out in song, _"We just survived."_

"Three weeks," McGonigall screams back.

_"Our most humble pleasure,"_ Lily sings in a high note.

"Evans, I don't believe you," McGonagall calls back shaking her head.

The five friends skip down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room singing, _"We have survived the most wicked of them all. And have lived to tell the tail."_ They were soon joined by Peeves and the rest of the ghosts. As they came to the Fat Lady they stopped singing long enough to give the password. The Fat Lady was mildly perturbed at being interrupted from her humming of the tune.

As the five entered the Common Room they dissolved into a fit of laughter. The Common Room erupted into cheering for the five friends. Everyone had enjoyed the entertainment at breakfast. Seeing the good cheer in the Common Room the five friends broke into another song, _"We the five have detention for the month. We the five have faced the dragon and survived."_

"Black, Evans, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter, what did I say," McGonagall screamed storming into the Common Room.

"Something about Peeves shutting up," Remus murmured.

"Something about our singing," Sirius joined.

"Something about detentions for a year are so," Lily supplied.

"Something about not wreaking your chair," James smirked.

"Something about having better aim," Peter jumped in.

"First of all Peeves was singing the verses that you sang," McGonigall said in an unpleasant voice. "Second I told you to shut up about singing. Third, it's a month not a year. Fourth, you should have paid better attention to who you chose to cast the spell. Finally," McGonagall started to scream. "Pick someone better then Peter to cast the spell. And Peter if you are picked again practice."

The Common Room cleared in a blink of an eye. "You really should stop yelling so much, Professor," Sirius muttered smiling bolting to the boys dormitory with the other four close behind him. "Think what it is doing to your voice."

"Not to mention you might get a stroke," James added as he followed Sirius.

As soon as the Common Room emptied McGonagal muttered, "You five are going to be the death of me."

That night the five friends headed to detention with Headmaster Dumbledore because all the other teachers were singing except McGonagall who had lost her voice yelling at Peeves and the five friends. They had managed to rack up a total of two months worth of detention with Dumbledore who seems to be taking it to heart, the singing that is. The detention consisted of having to dust all of Dumbledore's trinket's without the use of magic. This however didn't deter the five friends fro m their jubilation as they kept singing.

_"We dust, we dust, we sneeze, we sneeze, we dust, we dust, we sing, we sing, we dust, we dust, we clean we clean, we dust we dust,"_ the five friends sang and danced. After a while, Dumbledore conjured up some self playing instruments for accompaniment. With the arrival of the instruments the friends sang even louder. _"We dust, we dust, we sneeze, we sneeze we dust, we dust, we sing, we sing, we dust, we dust, we clean we clean, we dust, we dust. Oh how fun it is to work for Albus Dumbledorrrrrrre_." Dumbledore took a bow at the mention of his name. there was a twinkle in his eye. "_We fight, we fight, we fight for Albus Dumbledorrrrrrre."_ The music was very infecters and Dumbledore started dancing and singing around the room. _"They dust, they dust, they sneeze, they sneeze, they dust, they dust, they sing, they sing,they dust, they dust, they clean, they clean, they dust, they dust. Oh how fun it is to work and sing for me. They fight, they fight, they fight for friends indeed." _

All the music woke one of the stoic pictures on the wall. The wizard in the picture rolled his eyes and muttered something about his great great grandson making a fool of himself. Seeing this Sirius went up to the portrait and said," Lighten up grandpa. Have some fun with us. Not all Blacks have to be gits like Mum." This of course brought yet another rendition from the friends. _"We sing, we sing we dance we dance we sing, we sing we sing for a little fuuun. We sing, we sing we dance we dance we sing, we sing to tick everyone ooff."_

"What is going on in here?" a disgruntled voice called from the fireplace.

"Ah, Rufus my good man," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Come join the party."

The five friends continued dancing and singing. "_The potion master, the potion master, We got visited by the potion master."_

"Really, Headmaster, this is suppose to be detention," Professor Slughorn retorted stepping into the room. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, can you not stop that insistent singing for two minutes. What kind of detention is this anyway?"

"My kind, Rufus," Dumbledore replied.

"_If you get detention, detention, detention, detention."_ the friends sang dancing around the room. "_Serve it with Dumbledooore."_

"Really Dumbledore you condone this," Slughorn said. "These five disrupted the whole school today."

"Come now," Dumbledore replied. "A little fun never hurt anyone."

"_The potion master, the potion master has come for some fuuuun,_" the three friends again changed their song. "_He can sing, he can dance, but not in front of his house. Come one, come all, come and have some fuuuun. Join the sang, join the song, have some fun, some fun. We dusted, we dusted, we sneezed, we sneezed, we dusted, we dusted, we sing, we sing, we dusted, we dusted, we cleaned, we cleaned, we dusted, we dusted. How fun it was to clean and sing for Albus Dumbledoooore."_

"I have a question for Black, Evans, Lupin, Petigrew and Potter," Slugghorn interrupted. "How do all five of you know exactly what is next when you sing something different all the time?"

All five of them stop singing and look at Slugghorn and sang, _"because we are smaaaart."_

Slugghorn rolls his eyes and mumbled, "smartalecks."

They finished their detention singing and dancing all the while. "_We,re done, we're done, we dusted, we dusted, we're done, we're done, we cleaned, we cleaned, we're done, we're done, we sang we sang. With Dumbledooooore's help."_

Suddenly Professor McGonagall's face appeared in the fireplace looking very annoyed. Seeing this Dumbledore dismissed the five Gryffindores to their tower. They left the Headmasters office singing. As soon as they stepped out they were accompanied by the ghosts and Peeves. Who sang a long with them just adding the words, "_They survived, the wizard of Hogwarts."_

The Gryffindor common room was full of activity when the friends entered through the portrait hole. Everyone was excited because they were sure they would have a substitute teacher in transfiguration the next day. They also wanted to see what new song the five singers would come up with at this news. _"We have destroyed the witch of our house," _the friends sang._ "We have survived the wizard of our school." _Soon everyone joined in the singing and no one noticed that Lily and James had retreated to a chair in front of the fireplace. Suddenly Dumbledore's head popped into the fire to hear another sang and to thank the Marauders and Lily for the entertainment. As he was listening he noticed Lily and James by the fire. "Potter, Evans, please be so kind as to snogging for a while," Dumbledore said with a smile.

The three remaining Marauders broke out singing, "_Stop snogging, stop snogging, stop snogging, so we can sing right now." _Embarrassed Lily and James answered, "_We'll leave, we'll leave, so you can sing all night. We'll leave, we'll leave, and head to the boys dormitory._

Dumbledor couldn't resist singing,_ "One more song, one more song, before you leave to the boys dormitory, boys dormitory_... Hay!"

Everyone else broke out in song,_ "One more song, one more song before they leave for the boys dormitory boys dormitory...Hey!"_

Not be outdone the five looked at each other and broke out, "_Goodnight Dumbledore, goodnight Dumbledore. IT was so nice for you to come. Dream of the new song for us to sing."_

Dumbledore replied, "_Good night singing Gryffindors, Goodnight singing Gryffindors dream up more songs for us to enjoy. Goodnight singing Gryffindors, Goodnight singing Gryffindors. Potter and Evans go to the boys dorm. No snogging in public."_

_"Thank you headmaster, thank you headmaster,"_ Lily and James answered as James picked Lily up and headed for the boys dorm. "_We are headed to the dorm. Good night Gryffindor._

Read and review: I updated faster then I thought I would. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to see you all back again.

harry-an-ginny : Well please let me know how I did. Hope you liked it.

jalapeno1011 : Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

moonys-witch : Thanks for the review. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter.

a/n: Thanks for reading. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Almost Prank

Chapter 7

The next morning Peeves goes into the Gryffindor boys dormitory and starts singing,_ "Potter and Evans are sleeping together, Potter and Evans are sleeping together and there is going to be a little Potter."_

At this the rest of the dorm room awoke and Remus, Siruis and Peter look at each other and break out in song,_ "Oh Potter you rotter oh what have you done. Your sleeping with Evans, you think it's good fun."_

Lily and James felt that they should join in the fun so they sat up in the bed and started singing, "_Yes we admit it, we slept together. A little Potter will come. Yet as you can see our clothes are still on."_

_"Hey, maybe I will be the next to sleep with Evans,"_ Sirius sang under his breath. Unfortunately for him he sang it loud enough for Lily to hear and received a pillow to the head.

"_It is breakfast time, it is breakfast time," _Lily sang getting out of bed, striating her clothes, and heading to the door. _"I am going to go get changed see you guys in the Common Room_." As Lily left James glared at Sirius who was laughing at the joke he had made. Knowing that his friend could never be serious about anything he just shook his head and got dressed

After the four boys got dressed they all went down to the Common Room . As they descending the stairs James saw Lily curled up in one of the chairs crying. At the sight of her crying he ran down the rest of the stairs almost running over Peter and ran up to her. "Lil, what is wrong?" James asked kneeling down next to her and taking her in his arms. "You were fine a couple minutes ago. What happened?"

"It... was... terrible," Lily sobbed into James shoulder. "I... can't go... back... it's..."

"Sh, Lil," James murmured robbing Lily's back. "I'm here. It's alright. I've got you."

"What is wrong with her?" Remus wondered coming up to them. "She was fine a few minutes ago."

"Way to state the obvious, Moony," Sirius smiled kneeling down next to James.

"I...can't go...back up there," Lily continued to sob.

"Alright," James said still robbing Lily's back. "You won't have to."

"But I need my things," Lily whispered finally calming down enough to talk. "I can't go up. It's just too scary."

"What was it?" Remus asked with concern noticing that Lily had not yet changed her clothes.

"A death eater was standing by my bed waiting for me," Lily murmured. "When I went up there it turned on me and pointed it's wand at me."

"A death eater here in the castle," Sirius exclaimed. "I don't believe it. I thought we got them all before they could get into the castle."

"Be serious, Sirius," Remus scolded. "It was probably just a bogart. We'll talk to McGonagall after breakfast."

"I'll see if one of the house-elves will go and get you some clothes," James said from his kneeling position next to Lily. "Moony,go call Dombledore and tell him what's going on."

"Sure thing," Remus muttered going over to the fireplace.

"Susie," James called turning slightly when he heard a small pop signaling the arrival of the house-elf.

"Master Potter, called Susie," the house-elf said.

"Yes, Susie," James replied bowing his head. "I need you to go and get Lily something to wear. It seems there is something in her room that is scaring her."

"Right a way,sir," Susie murmured disappearing with a pop.

Lily watched this with amusement. She knew that Hogwarts had house-elves but had never seen one before. The little bat eared creature was something of a surprise to her. "So that was a house-elf," Lily muttered more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah," James answered. Just then there was another pop and Susie reappeared with some clothes for Lily. "Go on up our room and change. We'll wait for you. If you want I can go with you. Although I think you might be more comfortable changing by yourself."

"I'l be alright," Lily muttered. "I'll be right back. What should I do with my clothes though."

"Susie will go with Mistress Lily and take her clothes to laundry," Susie offered.

"That would be very nice of you, Susie," James said with a bow. James had stood up after Susie had returned with Lily's clothes.

"Dumbledore is sending someone to get rid of the boggart," Remus said raising from the fireplace. "Do you think Lil is going to be alright?"

"She'll be alright," James replied watching Lily go up to the boys dorm. "She is just having a hard time after the run in with the death eaters. It will take time for her to get better. You gave me time now we just need to give her time. Hey we have Double Potions today. That should cheer her up. She likes potions."

The four friends sat planning the end of year prank. This would be their last year and they wanted to go out with a bang. They wanted something that the school would remember. "You ready, love," James asked looking up from his spot on the floor. "We were just planning..."

"I don't think I want to know," Lily interrupted him with a smile. "Knowing the four of you it is some kind of prank."

"And you don't want anything to do with it," Remus finished for her. "As I remember you had nothing to do with the last one yet you still got in trouble. Guilt by association, Lil."

Later that day as the five friends entered Potions they brook out in song to the Twelve Days of Christmas.

_In the first minute of potions,What we saw,_

_a Professor without her voice_

_In the second minute of potions what we saw,_

_Two ticked off students_

_and a Professor without her voice_

_The third minute of potions this is what we did,_

_three pinch's of newt_

_two ticked off students,_

_and a professor without her voice_

"Only a hour and forty-five minutes left," Snape muttered to himself. "It's only Double Potion. Only a hour and forty-five minutes left." While almost everybody else was enjoying the song including Professor Slughorn who was dancing. This however only caused the friends to get louder.

_The fourth item of potions is what were going to tell you,_

_Four stirs left,_

_three punches newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one Professor without her voice._

_The fifth item of potions is this,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

"Only an hour and a half left," Crabbe muttered. "It's only double potion. Only an hour and half left."

"I thought I was the only one that didn't like this song," Snape said leaning over to Crabbe.

_The sixth item f potion is this,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

_The seventh item of potion is this,_

_seven scales of dragon,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

"How big are your pinch's, sprinkles and scales," a Gryffindore girl asked. "I can't keep up. And it's not working for me."

"As big as you want," Peter told the girl.

"Only one hour left," Snape murmured. "This is only Doubles Potions, only one hour left."

"We'll make you a sound track," Sirius added.

_The eighth item of potion is,_

_eight stirs right,_

_seven scales of dragon,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

_The ninth item of potion is,_

_nine hairs of Lily,_

_eight stirs right,_

_seven scales of dragon,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

"Hey," Lily screamed as James and everybody else took some of her hair.

"Only fifty minutes of left," Crabbe muttered to Snape.

_The tenth item of potion is this,_

_ten smacks of James,_

_nine hairs of Lily,_

_eight stirs right,_

_seven scales of dragon,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

"Hey you guys," James whines as Lily and everybody else smack him. "That is not nice. And it hurts."

"You, sweetie," Lily simpered. "Should have thought about that before." Lily then turned around and smacks Snape for pulling extra hard. "And you mister... I hate your song...should have...thought about...pulling on...my hair...thank you."

(a/n the dots are the smacks Lily gives to Snape. thank you at end is in pleasant tone while rest is yelling. Snape is backing up slowly.)

"You have a live one there, James," Sirius said under his breath trying not to laugh. unfortunately Lily heard him.

"Oh, you volunteer next," Lily told Sirius. "Why thank you."

"Only thirty minutes of potions left," Crabbe muttered as he enjoyed the show. "It is only Double Potions, there's only thirty minutes left. Not enough time to get every student in the class."

_The eleventh item of potion is this,_

_eleven stirs like this,_

_ten smacks of James,_

_nine hairs of Lily,_

_eight stirs right,_

_seven scales of dragon,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three pinch's newt,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

"Tell everyone to stop smacking me," James demands.

"No, darling," Lily replied. "You haven't told them to stop pulling out my hair."

"You never asked us to," Sirius replied.

"Black... I should have...known...you have...the worse...sense of humor...I have...ever seen...and you...use it...at the...worse time...and if I were you...I would... keep my...big...fat..mouth...shut."

Crabbe burst out laughing so Lily turned on him and smacked him, "You... think... this... is... funny... I'll... smack... you... so... hard... you'll... be... in... the... hospital... for... a month..."

James then turns to Snape and stated, "How... dare... you...make...my...girlfriend...smack...you...and...make...her... hurt... her... hand..." James then turns to Crabbe, "And... the... same... goes... for... you...How... dare... you... make... my... girlfriend... smack... you... and... make... her... hurt... her... hand..." Sirius seeing what was going to happen started to back a way but he was to slow. "Black... how... dare... you... even... think... about... hurting... Lily's... hand... you... are... our... closest... friend... and... should... have... known... better... then... to... try... to... sneak... away..."

All three of them feeling very sore asked to go to the hospital wing after being very sore from all the smacking. As the three slunk of to the nurse office the four remaining friends finished their song.

_The twelfth item of potion is this, _

_twelve melted caldrons_

_eleven stirs like this,_

_ten smacks of James,_

_nine hairs of Lily,_

_eight stirs right,_

_seven scales of dragon,_

_six sprinkles of water,_

_five singing students_

_four stirs left,_

_three smacked students,_

_two ticked off students,_

_one professor without her voice._

The bell rang just as the song ended. As everyone was cleaning up Slughorn's voice rang a cross the dungeon's, "Potter, Evans, three days detention for each of you and thirty points from Gryffindor. I also expect three apology letters from each of you to be on my desk in the morning. One each for Mr. Black, Mr. Snape and Mr. Goyle. I expect each to be no shorter then a foot."

That night in detention the three friends were surprised to find that Dumbledore had the instruments waiting for them as well an assortment of goodies and refreshments. He also had a bucket of ice for Sirius to put on the places that he had gotten smacked. "Mr. Black, how are you feeling after your Potions incident?" Dumbledore asked as the friends entered his office.

"Fine, Headmaster," Sirius murmured. " James was right I shouldn't have ticked Lily off. I knew she had had a bad morning."

"Well, I think today we will have a little party and discuss what your options are after graduation," Dumbledore said with a smile. "And yes this will count as part of your detention. But first I want to discuss a little assignment I am giving the students in Transfiguration. I will need your help with the grading. I have instructed the students to write down the lyrics of one of your songs. Since I cannot follow you five every where you go I would like you to go through the papers for me. It appears McGonagall will be out for at least a week."

"That should not be a problem," Lily said. "I still do not understand what you want to discuss about our plans for the future. We have already decided what careers we want to have."

"That may be true," Dumbledore exclaimed. "However, I would like to invite you to join a special group of wizards and witches. This group is set up to combat Lord Voldemort and the death eaters. Seeings how three out of the five of you have already shown yourselves to be up to the task I was hoping that all of you would like to join."

"Headmaster," Sirius started. "Exactly what are you asking?"

"The choice I am asking you to make is one that you can not enter into lightly," Dumbledore replied. "Lord Voldemort is rumored to be the most dangerous wizard of all time. So I must first ask you if you feel up to fighting this wizard for the good of all of us?"

"I can not speak for the rest of them," Lily murmured. "But if what I experienced is anything like what others must experience at his hand count me in."

"Miss Evans, I am sorry to say that you only received a light touch," Dumbledore said. "The death eaters have even been none to use the aveda kadavra curse, which is as you know, one of the unforgivable curses. I would be glad to except you in the group. Thank you for your pledge of support. However, I can not except your pledge of service at this time. I would like you to think this over until graduation. Talk about it amongst yourselves, your friends and families. At the end of term we will revisit this topic."

"So what you are asking us is if we want to join the Order of the Pheonix," Sirius muttered. "You mentioned them in the hospital wing the other day."

"My you do get right to the point, Mr. Black," Dumbledore responded. "Yes, that is what I am talking about. However I am asking that you think about the decision that you make. It is not a one that you should enter into lightly. Now, on to brighter subjects."

"Like what?" James asked eating one of the rolls that were laying out on the trays.

"Oh I don't know," Dumbledore said. "How about Potions this morning? I heard about that song from class."

"You can't be serious," Remus muttered.

"He is not serious," Siruis exclaimed. "I am."

"Can't you two ever be serious?" Lily muttered.

"I always am," Sirius replied ducking in case he got smacked again.

"So tell me about this detention that Lily and James got," Dumbledore instructed.

"Snape pulled my hair extra hard," Lily replied. "And I smacked him a couple of times. Then Sirius volunteered to be next. So I had to oblige him. Crabbe thought it was funny so I had to teach him a lesson. And I hurt my hand doing it."

"So I had to smack them for hurting my girlfriends hand," James piped in.

"I see," Dumbledore murmured scrutinizing the food. "Then you will be happy to know that for the next three nights you will not be serving detention with me. However you will have to make up the time at a later date."

The four Marauders knew exactly why Dumbledore had postponed the detention for a later date. The full moon would be the following night and it usually took that long for Remus to recover from the full effects of the moon. "Now, I think," Dumbledore said. "That we should make a dent in this food that was sent up. While we are working in the food I believe Mr. Potter and Miss Evans should start on the letters. I would love to hear what they say."

"I thought this was to be a detention," Lily muttered grabbing a roll from a tray. "How is this helping you?"

"Ah, Miss Evans," Dumbledore replied. "I am an old man and sometime need the company of young people. I also need a laugh. The five of you seem to be able to supply me with both."

Read and review.

Whitelight72: Glad you liked the singing. Keep reading, there might be more.

Harry Potters Veela : Glad you liked the chapter. I had to lighten the mood a little. It was getting a little intense.  
harry-an-ginny : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. It was fun to wright.

jalapeno1011 : Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the following chapters.

cosmopolitan : Thanks for the review. Glad you loved it.

moonys-witch : Thank you. I love the fact that you liked it.

a/n: Thank you to all that have read and reviewed. You guys really brighten my day and make writing worth while. Sorry that I made the characters slightly bi-polar. At certain times we can all be I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

The Almost Prank

Chapter 8

The sun was just starting to rise in the sky to eliminate the lone black messy haired figure on a broomstick over the Quidditch Pitch. James had risen earlier then usual because he had so much on his mind. Other then the night of the full moon he and Lily had been spending the night together either in the boys dormitory or the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily was still unable to enter the girls dorm and had even started wearing James shirts. This however was not what was bothering James at the time. If anything this arrangement had served to strengthen the relationship and take it to a new level. This is what brought James out so early this morning. He had needed to clear his head to figure out exactly what he wanted. That was not completely correct James knew what he wanted to do he just didn't know if it was what Lily wanted. This was what was bothering him this morning. From James vantage point on the broom ha spotted Sirius heading to the Quidditch Pitch so he put his broom into a dive and landed just as Sirius was entering the Quidditch Pitch arena.

"Thought I might find you here," Sirius said. "I went down to the Common Room and you weren't there so I decided to come look for you."

"What's up?" James asked his friend.

"I wanted to talk to you a lone," Sirius commented following James into the dressing room. "You have seemed a little distracted the past couple of days. I thought you might want to talk about it."

"I just don't know what to do," James began as he entered the dressing room. "Lily is the best thing to happen to me. I don't want to let her go."

"Everyone can see that, Prongs," Sirius muttered sitting on one of the dressing room benches. "So what is the problem? You have to have something weighing heavy on your mind. You did come out to fly earlier then usual."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" James moaned pulling on a t-shirt. "I love her and want her to be happy."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation," Siruis muttered with a disbelieving look on his face. "Everyone can see that she loves you. So what is the problem?"

"I want to ask her to marry me," James replied. "I just don't know if she will say yes. What if she thinks I am pressuring her or something?"

"The two of you have been inseparable for the past month," Sirius stated going over to James. "If that isn't love I don't know what is."

"But is it enough," James worried. "Is it enough to make her want to marry me?"

"You'll never know unless you ask her," Sirius answered.

"But how do I that?" James moaned. "I have no idea what to do or what to say."

"That mate is us to you," Sirius said draping his arm over his friends shoulder.

"Gee, you are a lot of help," James stated sarcastically.

"Glad to be of some help," Sirius said as they walked towards the castle. "Listen. Just be your self and it'll work out."

"Wait a minute," James said looking around. "When did you start sounding like Remus? That is something he would say. Unless you have him hiding under my invisibility cloak."

"I don't know. And no he is not here. He is up doing his homework for next week. You now how he is. So do you have your homework done for Potions yet?"

"Are you kidding," James exclaimed turning on Sirius. "We don't have potions until the last class of the day. I can do it during lunch. That is when I usually do it."

Lily, Remus and Peter had decided to go and look for James and Sirius seeing how it was taking them so long. As the three were rounding the castle towards the Qudditich stadium Lily spotted them and ran up to James. "You two are slower then molasses in bloody January," Lily exclaimed hugging James.

"Glad to see you to, Love," James murmured into Lily's hair. "So what brings you guys out here?"

"We were looking for you," Remus replied. "Lily was getting worried about you. Judging from the pace you guys were setting I would be willing to bet that in a race Wormtail could hit a target five meters a way before you guys could reach the castle from the Quidditch stadium."

"Gee thanks," Peter exclaimed at the complement.

"A bet, Moony," James said as he walks up to them. "James Harry Potter never turns down a bet."

"But what are the wagers?" Sirius piped in.

"Simple," James started with an evil smile on his face. "The loser has to buy Lily some clothes at the next Hogsmead weekend and wear them for the a whole day."

"James Harry Potter, how dare you," Lily screamed. "I will not wear clothes after Black or Pettigrew wear them."

"Fine whoever comes in third has to wear them," Remus broke in. "You can pick them out."

"Fine, but no enlarging or shrinking them," Lily said with an evil grin. "And no robes. You have to follow me every where, except the girls bathroom."

"Agreed," the three boys said at once.

"Perfect, I get my clothes back," James mumbled.

At this Lily whispers into James ear, "I think your going to enjoy this too much."

"Who me?" James muttered in an innocent voice.

"OK you three brave fallows to your mark," Lily yelled conjuring up a target. The three boys took up their position. James and Sirius back down to the Quidditch stadium and Peter five meters from the conjured target with wand out. "Ready," Lily yelled. "Set," Lily held up her wand. "And by the way I like mini skirts. Go." At go Lily shot up a few sparks.

Peter's first shot hit the ground barely two meters in front of him. James and Sirius were running as fast as they could with James in the lead. Sirius got mad and cast a leg lock curse on James which missed but succeeded in slowing James down. Peter wasn't having any luck hitting the target either the furthest he got was four meters and that was by pure luck. Peter got so mad he started casting every spell he knew and blew up the target with a simple spark spell. By this time Sirius and James were almost nose to nose. About ten meters from the steps Sirius tripped James and won.

James and Sirius joined Lily by the side of the steps and the three went to meet Peter and Remus by the Quidditch Pitch to find out who won and who has to wear Lily's clothes. Unnoticed by the five friends a group of ten death eaters were sneaking towards them. "So who won?" James demanded.

"Surprisingly Peter," Remus answered.

"And you, darling," Lily broke in sweetly. "Have to wear my clothes. And buy them next weekend."

"Does this mean your panties too?" James asked hopefully.

"Of course not," Lily yelled smacking James along side the head. "You sicko. You have to buy your own."

By now the Death eaters had come within casting range of the five friends. As dark blue beam came flying at James as Lily and he were discussing the clothes she would be getting all five friends noticed the arrival of the death eaters. "Oh, great not again," James muttered pulling out his wand. "I thought we already dealt with these guys. Peter, please try to hit them and not us." The remaining four friends also pulled out their wands and started to form a small circle well casting spells and counter spells at the Death Eaters.

As the battle continued McGonagal who was in her office having already finished breakfast noticed the flashing lights out her window. When she looked out the window she noticed the group of Death Eaters attacking the students. She runs to the Great Hall to find Dumbledore and quickly explained what was happening at the Quidditch Pitch. When Dumbledore heard this he told the students, "Everyone go to your houses. All teachers to the Quidditch Pitch."

Back at the Quidditch Field Lily suffered another Cruciatis Curse and James did too when he tried to cast a shied to block the curse. "What do we have to have these battles out in the open," Sirius yelled over the screams Lily and James. "There is nothing to hide behind. We have to fight these guys as well as shield ourselves. Last time we at least had the help of wild bludgers."

"Shut up," Remus stated casting a shielding spell and pushing James and Lily out of the way of the curses.

"Stupefy," Peter yelled freezing one of the Deatheaters.

"Good job," James called throwing the same spell at another of the Deatheaters who also fell. By the time that the teachers reached the stadium there were three stunned deatheaters, three suffering the jelly-leg curse and four in the leg lock curse.

"About time you got here," James said in pain as he was supporting Lily.

"How do you attract so much trouble?" McGonagall snapped.

"But," Remus started.

"Save your energy," McGonagall yelled. "Up to the hospital wing all five of you. Someone will be up to talk to you shortly. Now go."

Supporting James and Lily the five slowly made their way to the hospital wing. "Now, Minerva, dear don't be to hard on them," Dumbledore said watching the five friends struggling to get up the stairs. "They did take out ten death eaters. Horace, put these slim balls in a containment field. Minerva, please go and floo Alastor at the ministry. Tell him we have ten more death eaters for him. He'll know what to do."

"Right away, Albus," McGonagall stated walking towards the castle. "Will you go and talk to the five."

"Those five are full of surprises," Dumbledore muttered to himself as he was walking to the castle. "How do they get themselves into so much trouble. They are going to be the death of me. But at least they are taking out some of Voldemorts men in the process. Maybe I can talk to them again about joining. They certainly have the guts and skills for it. The Sorting Hat definitely knew what it was doing when it sorted them. Not a cowardly bone in their body's."

In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had pushed together and curtained off five beds and instructed the five friends to lay in them. Lily could tell by the look on her face that Madam Pomfrey was a little worried by the fact that she had seen three of the five in the hospital wing only a month before. She also noticed that Madam Pomfrey was not exactly thrilled by the fact that they could all be difficult patient's.

"Miss Evans, what are you smirking about," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here," Lily replied.

"Well if you would stop attracting trouble you wouldn't have to be here all the time would you," Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"It is not our fault that the Death eaters seem to have it in for us," Sirius murmured from his bed. He was sitting up on the bed and had a smile on his face. "You would think they would bother someone else for a while. Poor Lily was just recovering from the last run in. And they give her more of the same. Only this time they gave her a bigger dose."  
"Shut up, Black," Lily said through gritted teeth realizing exactly how much pain she really was in. That was the strange thing about adrenaline, it could mask pain but for only so long. Lily chanced a glance at James to make sure that he was not in as much pain. To her great relief he was smiling and joking with Remus at the moment.

"So, how are you five doing?" Dumbledore asked coming in to the hospital wing with his eyes twinkling. "I trust that none of you will be asking to leave today."

"Actually," Lily replied from her bed. "I have several N.E.W.T.S. to study for. I do not have time to sit here in bed."

"Miss Evans, you and your friends need your rest," Dumbledore replied. "Besides if you do not know everything you need to know by now a few days rest is not going to make a difference. It is very clear to me that you guys know quite enough already."

"Professor, what about the last Quidditch game," James broke in. "I am the captain. I have to be there."

"Mr. Potter, the game is not for another few days," Dumbledore murmured. "Now tell me about what happened today." The five friends all looked at each other before they all started to explain what had happened at the same time. They only stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand and told them to go one at a time. Finally he got the whole story out including the bet. When the friends told him about the bet he couldn't help laughing. "I was wondering why Miss Evans has been wearing Mr. Potters shirts for the past month. I figured it had to do with her experience with the boggart. So Miss Evans if you haven't been sleeping in your dorm where have you been sleeping?"

"All over," Lily replied trying to keep her eyes open.

"I see," Dumbledore stated with a knowing glint in his eyes. "I think you should get a little sleep. Remus, Sirius and Peter, I would like to speak to the three of you in the hall for a minute."

Lily did not know how long she had been sleeping before she sat bolt upright in the bed. Seeing Lily get up James got off the bed he had been laying on and rushed over to Lily. "Was it another bad one?" James asked pulling Lily towards him. This was the reason that Lily was not getting a lot of sleep. When Lily nodded her head James pulled her closer into him. "It might help if you talk about it," James murmured into Lily's hair while he rubbed her back. "This has something to do with the boggart doesn't it. You have been having these dreams ever since you had the run in."

"It started out alright," Lily sobbed into James chest. "It then turned into my uncle and friends. When I was younger they started to assault me and have been doing it every summer since I started school. I haven't trusted them since then. I'm sorry for being such a little girl."

"Your not," James replied leaning down on the bed and pulling Lily down with him. "Sh. Go back to sleep. I'm here. I won't leave you. Just relax. It will be alright." After a short time Lily was sleeping peacefully again against James. James was just about to doze off when Remus, Sirius and Peter came back to the hospital wing with a deck of Exploding Snap cards and a bunch of candy.

"Wow she's passed out and the two of you are still sleeping together," Sirius exclaimed seeing the pair of them. "So when is the baby coming."

"You just wish you could," James replied.

"Baby..." Lily murmured in her sleep. "Summer... Late..." Everybody just stared at Lily in disbelieve. There was no way that could be Lily talking.

"As I was saying," James interrupted calling every ones attention to himself again. "There is no baby. Anyone for a game of Exploding Snap."

"Sure ," Sirius muttered handing the deck of cards to James who combined them with the Marauders special deck of Exploding Snap deck which was in his pocket. Peter meanwhile had dumped the candy next to Lily and Remus had conjured up a solid service for them to play on.

"Stop..." Lily started murmuring in her sleep. "I won't let you... I will fight you..." James slowly laid her back an her pillow whispering words that no one else could hear into her ear.

After he had laid her back down he ran out of the room to go find Dumbledore. He ran right past Madam Pomfrey who yelled, "You get back here, Potter. Where do you think you are running off to in your condition? Dumbledore told you Quidditch could wait." As soon as James was out of ear shot Madam Pomfrey mumbled to herself, "I'm going to have to strap him down when he gets back." She looked over at the three boys who were trying not to laugh at what they were seeing. "What are you three laughing at? You are to be relaxing so relax."

With that the three boys looked at each other and meekly sat down on the farthest bed to Lily's and started a whispered conversation. "Moony, did you hear what she whispered?" Sirius asked knowing that Remus lupine ears often heard things the others couldn't.

"She said she was going to strap him down when he came back," Remus muttered. "I wonder where James went in such a hurry."

"_Left, no right... man I wish I had the map right now," _James was thinking to himself while he was running down the hall. "_Oh, wait a minute it is right here in my pocket."_ James whipped out a lump of parchment then wiped out his wand and touching it to the parchment whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With that a map slowly appeared with dots racing all over it including into each other. "_Now where is that old man," _James thought to himself scanning the map. Suddenly he saw Snape coming up behind him so James turned around hiding the map behind him. "Oh, it is the grease ball," James stated in a soft voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to the bathroom," Snape replied. "What are you doing here, Potter."

"What does it look like, Grease ball," James replied with a smirk. "I was just running blindly around the castle looking for you. I wanted to have a little fun and exercise. So what curse do you want today, Snivillus? We're having a special on the leg lock. Two for the price of one."

"Wow. You're actually giving me a choice. I feel honored. But I have to pass today I really have to use the bathroom. If you don't want the house-elves to clean up the mess I suggest you move."

James thought about it for a second then said, "Alright. Just remember I owe you one." With that he stepped a way and watched Snape run down the corridor on the map. Snape was in such a rush and James could hear a lot of girls screaming then Snape screaming in pain. "I got Snivillus without even trying," James said with a smile. Feeling more fear when he had faced the deatheaters James slowly walked to the girls bathroom getting a plan formulized in his head. When he reached the girls bathroom he opened the door slightly and stuck his wand in and muttered a spell that extinguished all the candles for five minutes. He then ran in and grabbed Snape and dragged him out and around the corner.

The girls ran out of the bathroom with wands out ready to cast spells and ran right past the two boys without noticing the two boys. "Where is that grease ball?" One of the girls yelled.

"Thanks, Potter," Snape gasped. "You saved... my life."

"That's twice," James replied with a smirk. "I think we need to call that house-elf. I might have stepped in your puddle. By the way how much did you see?"

Snape turns around and smacked James upside the head. "I was to busy being cursed by those crazy girls to notice," Snape snapped.

"Ah shot. Maybe next time I won't be here to rescue you."

"That'll be the day. The famous James Potter not being around to rescue somebody."

"I would really like to hang around and exchange insults but I have to find the old man of the school."

Just then Dumbledore came up behind them and surprised them by saying, "So that is what the kids call me."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," James shuttered. "I-"

"Relax, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore muttered. "I thought I told you to stay in the hospital wing. From the looks of things Mr. Snape should be there too."

"But I..." James started.

"He just saved me," Snape jumped in.

"I assume those yelling girls I just passed were part of this," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Yes, sir," Snape said.

"Mr. Snape, I am going to inform all your professors that you will be in your house on Monday. And I'll talk to the house-elves about putting bathrooms in all the dormitories. You may go." With that Snape ran off. "Now, James. What can this old man do for you?"

"Sir, Lily has been talking in her sleep again. Do you think you can do something about it? That is the only reason I am out of the hospital wing."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Follow me please." Dumbledore turned a corner while James quickly cleared the map before running after Dumbledore.

Back in the hospital wing, the three boys were wrestling over who was going to deal the cards when Madam Pomfrey came bursting out of her office yelling at the boys to stop fighting. "First Potter runs out now you three are fighting. Do I have to toe you three to a bed too?"

All three boys looked at Madam Pompfrey and said together, "No." They then went back to fighting. Then Dumbledore and James came bursting in.

"This is a hospital wing not the Great Hall," Madam Pompfrey yelled. "Unless you have a valid reason to be here get out." With that James tried to leave. "Not you, Potter," Madam Pompfrey exclaimed. "Get back here."

"But I don't have a valid reason," James whined. "I only got hit with a small curse." Madam Pompfrey shock her head walking to a bed and flicked her wand flying James onto the bed where magical straps held him down.

"I swear," Madam Pompfrey roared. "If you ever, ever have a child I will feel sorry for them. Having you as their father. You can not even spend five minutes laying in a simple bed."

As soon as Madam Pomfrey was done Lily a woke with a fright and screamed, "No." With James half way free from his magical bindings started to comfort Lily as best he could. When Lily screamed the other three finally stopped fighting and looked at Lily who was sweating and laying on James crying. "James, it was horrible."

"I brought Dumbledore to help you," James whispered. "Why do you think I am strapped to the bed?"

"Madam Pompfrey, may I use your office?" Dumbledore asked. "I would like to talk to Lily and James privately for a minute."

"Does that mean I have to unstrap him or can I strap him to a chair?" Madam Pomfrey asked hopefully.

"No my dear I need him unstrapped," Dumbledore replied. "I assure you he will not go anywhere. We do not strap students to beds here. Unless it is an extreme case and Mr. Potter here is not an extreme case." With that Madam Pomfrey unstrapped James who carried a very distraught Lily to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Now, Miss Evans, please tell me exactly when these dreams started and where you have been when you had them?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"It all started when I first ran into the boggart," Lily stated softly.

"And what did the boggart turn into?" Dumbledore pressed in a calm voice.

"You see," Lily started clinging to James harder. "It turned into Uncle and his friends."

"Why are you afraid of them?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I... I..." Lily tried to explain but burst into tears and clung harder to James who tried to comfort her.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss Evans," Dumbledore asked calmly. Lily who was still short on breath just nodded her head. Dumbledore waved his wand and three cups appeared. "Here you go Lily," Dumbledore said handing the first cup to Lily. The second cup he handed to James and the third he kept for himself. Lifting his goblet he simply said, "Drink up you two." Lily drank hers all at once while James drank his in sips. "Now, Lily, can you please continue?"

Lily who was still clinging onto James started again, " When I was younger they started to assault me and have been doing it every summer since I started school. I haven't trusted them since then. They never did anything to my sister they just left her a lone. They got drunk every day and they made me strip slowly." She stopped for a second and hugged James harder. "They would make me do this dance. And every time, they would get they got more people to make me dance in front of. And every time, they would drink and I would strip. They threw pebbles at me if I did a poor dance. They would make me strip and dance, even when I was sick."

"I see," Dumbledore replied. "Where have you been sleeping since these dreams started?'

"When ever James and I were cuddling at night," Lily stated loosening her grip on James who was starting to turn blue. "He offered my so much comfort and protection that I was comfortable enough to sleep."

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore asked, "Did they rape you?"

"Yes," Lily whispered softly.

"That is it." James stormed causing Dumbledore and Lily to jump slightly. "You are staying with my family. I will not have you going back to that hell hole. Sorry, sir."

"James," Dumbledore exclaimed. "That is not completely it. I still have more questions."

"How many more are there, Professor?" James asked seeing that Lily was starting to fall asleep.

"Not that many," Dumbledore replied. "Lily was it just your uncle and his friends?"

"No, he would get complete strangers off the street, as long as they had money. The rate was £10 for the first hour, and £7 for an extra hour. Some nights I didn't get any sleep. But every night, my uncle was first. He never used a condom. And one time, I got pregnant one school break, and he smacked me for it. And he still didn't stop, he didn't care about anything except money and his own pleasure. The baby came at the end of the summer, and my baby was given up for adoption. He made me strip and dance for everybody that paid." Lilly said before she fell asleep.

"James, what you just heard, you must never tell. Lily will not remember anything that we said." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "You better bring her to bed, and don't worry, she won't have any dreams tonight. Although if it makes you more comfortable you may stay with her."

"Thank you, sir," James said standing up. "Do you still want us to stay in the hospital or may we all go back to Gryffindor?"

"No, not tonight," Dumbledore replied. "I want to make sure the potion wears off completely."

"Potion, what potion?" James asked in disbelieve.

"The drink that I gave Lily is a very simple potion," Dumbledore stated in his still calm voice. "You see, James, it slowly calms a person until they fall a sleep. When the person wakes up they will have no memory of what happened."

"I see," James said yawning.

"You, James, were given a simple sleeping potion. The effects are slowly setting in. You will remember what was said. I do however expect you not to say anything. You will guard this secret as you guard Remus' secret. You also will not have any dreams tonight. You should be falling a sleep..." Before Dumbledore could finish James fell into a deep sleep like Lily's. Dumbledore flicked his wand and both Lily and James were levitated to the bed. Where Dumbledore let them stay cuddling together. Madam Pompfoy sighed seeing that finally all five of the friends were sound a sleep. Madam Pompfrey had given the other three boys a sleeping drought so they would settle down and fall a sleep.

Read and review. Why are my old faithful not reviewing. Was the last chapter that bad. I don't care if you send flames just please review. Or did I update to soon. Tell me how I am doing. I like in put good or bad I do not care. The next chapter will only be posted if I get six reviews. Ideas are always welcome.

Preview: Next chapter we will find out what James will wear of Lily's. And how much he will spend. The joys of clothes shopping. The Bet and Surprise. Stay tuned.

EboniteEvans: Thanks for the review. Glad you like the longer chapter

Lily and James Love 4 ever : Only if you want more singing and if I can think of a good song. I borrow the tune and change the words. Shame on me.

Weasleygrlz07 : Sorry for the lack of smacking this chapter. Maybe there will be more next chapter if they get out of the hospital.

a/n: If you like the drugging of the drinks let me know. Maybe James will take a page out of Dumbledore's book.


	9. Chapter 9

The Almost Prank

Chapter. 9

a/n: I know I said that in last chapter I said I wanted six reviews before I posted again, but due what was in last chapter I could not leave it that way. So even though I did not get six reviews I have decided to update anyway. For all of you that got freaked out by last chapter I am sorry. When I write I delve into a lot of human experience. however I can promise that there will only be slight references to it in future chapters if any. Again I am sorry.

The sun shined through the stain glass windows of the hospital wings where five beds were in use. One of these beds had two occupants in them that, although you could not tell that there were two people in the bed unless you took a close look then you would notice that an untidy black haired boy's head was laying on the pillow and a blondish red haired girl's head was laying on his chest. The two occupants of this bed were cuddling that close that it was hard to determine were one ended and the other began. As the sunbeams slowly crept across the floor and landed on this bed the boy slowly opened his eyes against the bright colors filtering through the stained-glass windows. Noticing that Lily was intertwined so closely with him James looked around the room not wanting to disturb the girl that was in arms. James slowly and softly starts to laugh at the sight of his three sleeping friends in three of the other beds. At James laugh Lily slightly loosened her hold on him. When Lily loosened her hold James was able to wiggle out of her grasp and stretch has legs'

As James wondered around not paying attention to where he was going, still feeling tired from the potion, he ran into a metal cart that had not been there the night before. Looking down at the cart he saw that there were six pairs of clothes. He was a little confused as to why there were six pairs of clothes until he noticed that Snape was in a bed also. "_Poor, Snivelous," _James thought to himself._ "I save him from the girl's and he still gets himself hexed." _Slowly James picked up Lily's clothes and held them up to himself realizing that they were several sizes to small for him. "_Man what did I get myself into," _he thought. "_At least she has good taste in colors. This shade of pink isn't that bad. I'll at least be pretty. I wonder if she'll let me pick out some of the clothes. I have to remember to floo mum and dad and ask for some more money. I am almost out." _Slowly and quietly so he didn't wake anyone in the room he refolded the clothes and took them over to the bed he had just left and placed them on the bed. James went and did the same with the clothes for his friends. However when he got to Snapes he smiled evilly and cast a silent spell changing the grey t-shirt into bright pink and the black jeans to white. He then left a note on top of the clothes. The note simple said, "_The next time you decide to use the girls bathroom these should make things easier on you."_

When his clothes were the only ones left James looked around for a private place to change. Not finding one he pulled a few of the curtained partitions into a makeshift dressing room. As soon as James had stripped his shirt off Lily started mumbling and crying. At the sound of her crying James forgot about his shirt and ran to her. Sitting on the bed next to her he pulled Lily to him and started rubbing her back whispering words of comfort to her. After Lily had calmed down James helped her out of bed and grabbed her clothes as he started leading her over to the makeshift dressing room.

When they reached the makeshift dressing room James left Lily behind the curtains and stepped out. "I'll be right on the other side," James told her. "You'll be alright. Don't worry." Seeing James clean shirt Lily slipped it on, she had started to depend on the comfort and security that James shirts offered. As she stepped out from behind the curtains James smiled seeing that she was wearing shirt. Then realization set in as he remembered that dirty clothes got magiced a way as soon as you took them off and he would have to wear her shirt which would barely reach his belly button and was pink. At least it was a light pink and he had already put on his black jeans. so unlike Snape the pink in the shirt would not be as noticeable. Although he would have preferred the shirt to go down further. With a resolve gained from years of strict but loving upper class upbringing he stepped back behind the curtains and slipped Lily's shirt on.

As he stepped back out from behind the curtain Remus burst out laughing at the sight of James in the much to short pink shirt. "Just stuff it, Moony," James exclaimed smiling at his friend. "I could have used your shirt and made you wear Lily's."

"No I would steal Padfoot's and make him wear it," Remus said as he threw his empty goblet at him.

Just then Sirius woke up and looked at James and muttered sleepily, "Nice shirt, Potter. Are you sure it isn't Lily's."

"Actually it is," James said with a smirk. "Do you like it, because I was thinking." With this he flicked his wand and every bodies shirts became the same color. "It could be a Marauders thing. See now we all have the same shirt."

"That is low," Sirius muttered picking up his shirt.

"You should see grease balls outfit," James said laughing.

"James," Lily exclaimed smacking him.

"But, Dearest Lily," James explained as fast as he could. "He went into the girls bathroom. So I just had to help him a little. So I changed the color of his clothes. Next time maybe he won't get hexed as much and maybe he'll be able to see more." At this the other Marauders burst out laughing. "I do not fancy having to save him all the time. I do have a reputation to up hold."

"At least you didn't hex him," Lily relented, "Or did you?"

"Of course not, darling," James replied.

"How much did you see?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, but a couple dozen half naked girls," James replied starting to back a way as Lily advanced on him. "When I went in they completely ignored Grease ball over there and started flirting with me."

"You what?" Lily stormed. "I thought you loved me. Instead you go running off. Flirting with half naked girls in the girls bathroom no less. How dare you go in the girls bathroom. Next your going to tell me you snogged them."

"Let me explain," James started seeing that Lily had taken out her wand and was pointing it at him.

"I am not amused," Lily said as she kept her wand pointed at him. "I am not your property. I am not something to be used and thrown away."

"James mate, you are a dead man," Sirius muttered diving behind the nearest bed. "Remus, you better take cover too. This is too good to miss."

"Gee thanks for the support you two," James mumbled as he backed into a corner.

"Your welcome," Remus said from under neath the bed that Siruis was hiding behind.

"Lily, now please let me explain," James pleaded as fast as he could.

Lily thought about it for a second before demanding, "Then explain. But if your story doesn't match with Snapes I'll hex you so bad you will be stuck in here for the rest of the year."

"I ran to get Dumbledore because you were talking in your sleep," James explained as fast as he could. "When I ran into Snape. He was in a rush to get to the bathroom. We talked for a couple minutes. Then he ran off and went into the girls bathroom. The girls started screaming. So I went to save him. I went to the door and cast a spell to put out the candles. I rushed in there and pulled him out. Then we ran into Dumbledore. That's the truth. Please don't hex me. I love you." After he finished his explanation James burst out crying at Lily's feet. seeing how upset James was Lily lowered her wand and comforted him.

"Lupin, go wake Snape up," Lily demanded as she rose and pointed her wand at Remus. "Lets see if their stories match up. James is not out of the clear yet. Sirius, get up of the floor and act like the man you claim to be."

Remus walked over to Snape who was still sleeping. "Grease ball, Grease ball, Lily wants to make out with you," Remus whispered thankful that Lily and James didn't hear. Snape didn't move so Remus tried again. "Grease ball, Grease ball, WAKE UP!"

Snape bolted up stating, "Where is Lily and has she dumped Potter yet?"

"Not yet," Sirius yelled still underneath the bed. "We need your side of the story on what happened yesterday. Then she might just dump him."

"Sirius, you are not helping matters," Lily murmured turning her wand onto Sirius. "Severus, tell me what happened yesterday. Tell me now." Lily started turning to face Snape with her wand pointed at him.

"OK," Snape replied sitting on his bed. "I was in a rush to use the bathroom. I ran into Potter. HE offered me the choose of curses that he would use on me. I told him none that day and ran off around the corner. I accidently took a wrong turn into the girls bathroom. A couple girls came out of their stalls with wands out and ready to hex. When suddenly the lights went out. I wet myself thinking one of the girls did so they could secretly hex me. I felt myself being dragged out into the hall. I realized it was Potter was saving me when we were in the hall. Dumbledore came and told me to go to my house. Then he and Potter walked off." Snape looked around and saw Potter. "Ah the high and mighty James Potter reduced to a whimpering baby on the floor." Snape burst out laughing at the sight.

Sirius finally getting out from under the bed exclaimed, "You better be thankful James was there. Who know what the girls would do to you." Snape looked shocked for he never heard Sirius talk like that to him. "And by the way," Sirius continued. "How much did you see?"

"I-" Snape started.

"Don't you dare finish." Lily demanded as she pointed her wand more warningly at Snape. "And You." She pointed her wand at Sirius as he dived under the bed. "Should know-" Lilly started but was cut off.

"James Potter! Get in to bed now!" A voice rang through the wing.

"Mmm. Me sleep you quiet. Don't make me hex you." Peter mumbled in his sleep.

"And you Miss Evans, put that wand a way," Madam Pomfrey yelled. "All of you go back to bed and go to sleep. This is a hospital not a Common Room. I would expect better out of you, Evans. Being head Girl and all. And to think you wanting to be a healer. I will pity your patients if do become one. I don't want to hear another word out of any of you until breakfast. Potter, why are you wearing Miss Evans shirt?"

"I stole his shirt," Lily answered for James who had fallen back to sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. She then cuddled back into James and fell asleep clutching onto her shirt that James was wearing.

Later that morning in the Gryffindor Common Room the five friends were greeted by applause and then laughter from the rest of the Gryffindors. One of the boys yelled across the Common Room, "Hey, James, what is up with the pink?"

James walked over to the boy swiftly but calmly. Looked the boy straight in the eyes and said, "Keep laughing. This is your girlfriends shirt."

"Hey, James I thought that was my shirt," Lily yelled half way across the room. "Are you calling me a cheater?" The Common Room died down instantly as Lily stalked across the room.

"No," James replied. "But he did mumble something under his breath a bout you."

"He did did he," Lily stormed turning on the other boy. So quickly that no one had time to stop her Lily grabbed the other boy and started smacking him. As soon as Lily stopped smacking him the boy made a shot for the entrance hole. The boy ran out of the tower and no one saw him until launch.

The next day all the Gryffindors were in high spirits because of the Quidditch final which they were favored to win. If they won this match they would win the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row. The whole of Gryffindor had donned red apparel in support of their team. To no ones surprise Lily was wearing one of James old uniform shirts that she had found at the very bottom of his trunk, she was also carrying a red blanket with a gold lion on it.

All classes had been cancelled for the last Quidditch match. Shortly before the match James left Lily at the breakfast table in the very capable hands of his friends and headed to the Gryffindor dressing room where he was busily trying to gather his thoughts when Remus walked in to the great surprise of James. "So, Prongs, spill it," Remus started.

"What are you talking about?" James asked absent mindedly from the bench he was sitting on. He was surprised that Remus had come into the locker room which he had never done before even though he never missed a game.

"Why have you been so distanct the past couple days?" Remus asked going over and sitting next to James and draping an arm over James shoulder.

"I have just had a lot on my mind," James muttered. "This is the last match I will be playing in. I'm going to miss it. Now stop answering a question with a question."

"There is more to it then that," Remus pressed.

"Your not going to let it go until I tell you what you want to hear," James muttered more as a statement then a question.

"That is pretty much how it is. So spill it."

"Please tell me how to propose to Lily," James begged from his spot on the bench.

"Is that all," Remus replied trying not to laugh. "Just ask her."

"But what if she doesn't want to marry me."

"You'll never know the answer until you ask her. Tell you what. Ask her after the match. We'll provide every thing else."

"Will you be with me for support?"

"Do you want me to be under the invisibility cloak to kick you in the butt if you chicken out?"

"That and I might need help if she says no. She has an incredible temper. She scares even Dumbledore when she gets started."

"Alright. Good luck," Remus said giving James a brotherly hug before he got up to leave. "I thought we were all goners in the hospital wing and there were five of us. I would never leave you a lone to face that by yourself."

As Remus exited the dressing room the rest of the Gryffindor players started drifting in one by one. All of the players were in very high spirts knowing that this year they had a good chance of getting the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, something that they had not done for years. "This is the last game of the season," James started. "The last game that I will ever play with you. We've built a pretty good team and have pretty good strategies. We even got a few cheerleaders. We have not come this far to loss. We have not come this far to head up to the Gryffindor tower as losers. We have two great beaters."

"Ah shucks you shouldn't have," both beaters mumbled at once.

"We have three excellent chasers," James continued. "One of the best keepers that this team has ever had. All of which will be returning next year. All of use together make one extremely great team. This is our day. Not Slytherin. But ours. As soon as we step out these doors we will be playing in wind cold and what looks like rain. We have played through worse conditions and still survived. We have to be a head by 50 points before I can catch the Snitch. And I will catch it. I will do everything in my power to stop Slytherins seeker. Lets get out there and kick butt."

The Gryffindor locker room broke into cheering as the whole team started yelling, "G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R." The team then left the dressing room and headed onto the Quidditch field where they meet the Slytherin team who was coming from the opposite end of the field. Both teams meet in the center of the field and the captains shook hands before the teams mounted their brooms and at Madam Cheery's whistle took flight. James soared above the other players looking for the little Golden Snitch. Down below hundreds of students were screaming either for Gryffindor or Slytherin not paying attention to the two Seekers flying high above the other players. Suddenly one of the Slytherin beaters hit a Bludger towards James who was racing towards one end of the field. Seeing the Bludger James lashed out with his foot and kicked it in a random direction.

After the kick James heard loud cheering because Gryffindor had just scored the first goal of the game. The game went on pretty uneventful with quite a few penalty shots against Slytherin. When Gryffindor was 60 points ahead James spotted the Snitch right by Lily's head as he started to dive towards the Snitch the Slytherin Seeker also noticed it. One of the Gryffindor beaters hit a Bludger towards the Slytherin Seeker which distracts him and James continues his dive towards Lily.

"James, get back up there and find the Snitch," Lily yelled not realizing that the Snitch is only inches from her left ear. James almost right in front off Lily at this point reached toward Lily's left ear and grabbed the Snitch effortlessly. However James had leaned to far forward and fell off his broom and onto Lily who had fallen backward into the next row.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was on top of Lily James leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. "We won." James said pulling a way from Lily's lips and looking into her eyes. "You know you are beautiful, Love. Will you marry me?"

Not believing her ears Lily simply stared into James eyes at a last for words. "Way to go, mate," Sirius muttered from the side of the two of them. "You rendered the great Lily Evans speechless.

Remus who was sitting on the other side of the pair simple shook his head in disbelief. This was not what they had had planned at all. "Sirius, shut your mouth," Remus scolded getting up and dragging a reluctant Peter and Sirius with him to join the rest of the Gryffindor on the field who were already celebrating. "We'll see the two of you on the field," Remus threw over his shoulder.

As the three friends left James looked into Lily's eyes and with a smile and another kiss asked, "Shall we join them?" James grabbed his broom which was still hovering above Lily's head mounting it he held out his hand to Lily.

"Yes," Lily replied finally finding her voice. Lily took the hand that James held out to her and let him pull her onto his broom with him. The two of them fly down to join the rest of their house mates in the celebration. As soon as they landed Dumbledore called from the teachers stands for the Gryffindor team to come and get the Quidditch Cup.

James smiled down at Lily and mounted his broom while the rest of his teammates did the same. He then held out his hand to Lily and again pulled onto his broom with him. The Gryffindore team flew up to Dumbledore with James in the lead with Lily on the back of his broom. After James took the large silver cup from a smiling Dumbledore he lead his team in a victory lap before he handed the cup to a surprised McGonagalle. James then directed his broom towards the castle. As he flew up to the castle he could just make out McGonagalle saying, "That Potter can never stay in one spot for very long. He always has to be on the go."

As James landed the broom on one of the castle towers Lily sobbed looking a way from James, "You should know the truth. About my past. About the baggage that I have."

"The day I went to get Dumbledore," James started in a genital tone. "You were talking in your sleep. I was worried about you. When Dumbledore came he took us into Madam Pomfrey's office. There he gave you something and you told us what happened."

"Then you know," Lily sobbed still not looking at James. "You know everything."

"Yes. It doesn't matter. I still want to be with you. I want to protect you. I never want to let you go. I'll help you find your baby if you want to find it. I still want to marry you Lil. I want you to come and live with me and my parents at the end of term. You don't have to go back to that house. I want you to be happy. I will do any thing to make you happy Lil." Lily who still wasn't looking at James started to cry in earnest at James word. When Lily started crying James pulled her into him and said, "Lily, please look at me."

As Lily turned her face to James he brushed the tears from her face and smiled down into her eyes. "It will be alright, Lil. I promise. Everything is going to be alright. They will never hurt you again."

"Who else knows?" Lily asked burying her head into James shoulder.

"I haven't told anyone. No one knows besides Dumbledore and myself. I haven't even told Sirius. This is something that is up to you to share with whomever you choose."

"Why, James? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Knowing all you know about me. Why do you still want to marry me?"

"Because I love you and want to be with you. I figured on Saturday we could take a detour into a jewelry shop and pick out a ring."

"Yes, James. I'll marry you. I would love to stay with you and your family." When Lily said this, James brushed his lips on top of her head marveling in her smell and letting her cry until she was done. He knew from his recent experience that it was always better to let someone cry themselves out and be there for them instead of pushing them not to cry. Lily had taught him that and he was glad that she was letting him return the favor. When Lily started shivering in James arms he decided that they should probably go in before she caught a cold. How anyone could wear a skirt in this weather was beyond James but that was what Lily was wearing. "Lil, we should go in now," James muttered softly. "It's getting a little cool and I don't think you want to get sick. Besides we should probably get to the party before someone starts missing us."

"I suppose," Lily replied through red eyes. Although she had stopped crying a little bit a go James could still detect a trace of sadness in her eyes. After James had climbed onto his broomstick he held out his hand and helped Lily on behind him.

"_I could really get used to this,"_ James thought to himself. He liked the feel of the wind rushing through his hair and having Lily's arm wrapped around him. The ride was over to quickly as all they had to do was fly off the castle tower and to the bottom of the steps. "If you want I can take you up some other time," James muttered rapidly when they landed. "We have a big backyard. That is where I first learned how to fly."

Lily couldn't help it so started laughing. He was so cute when he got nervous. James would start talking real fast and then start rambling. It was one of the things that had finally won her over. She remembered how infuriating it had been at first. She still got upset when he would do it to get out of trouble for being late but there was something endearing about the way he did it when he was nervous. It showed his vulnerable side. The side that he did not let a lot of people see. "I would like that," Lily replied with a smile.

a/n: Sorry this is so long and we didn't even get to Hogsmead. Please please please review. I was so upset that only one person reviewed last chapter. However I can not totally blame those of you that did not review. Last chapter did deal with a very difficult subject. I am begging you this time to review. Even if you don't like it. Let me know. I am at an impasse. Should I finish the story? Leave the story where it is? Or remove it entirely? Please let me know. I was hoping to at least hear from my faithful reviews but some of them did not even review. Again I am sorry for last chapter.


	10. Sneak peak to Contest

The Almost Prank

Chapter 10

The Saturday after the Quidditch match James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were witting at the Gryffindor table enjoying a quick breakfast before they went out for the last Hogsmead trip. As the owls started to arrive Peter noticed the Potter families Snowy owl carrying a red envelope. "Watch out, Potter," Peter said ducking underneath the table.

Not realizing what was coming James who had been deep in conversation with Remus looked up at the sound of Peter's voice noticed the owl and grimaced. By this time most of the Great Hall had covered their ears and were cowering under the table. Knowing that he had to face the inevitable James waited for the owl and meekly opened it. He was used to getting howlers from his mum at school. His mum tended to go a little overboard with howlers and would send one about every other week. James however had no idea what this one was about. As he opened the howler he cringed as his mothers magnified voice rang through the Great Hall, "**James Harry Potter, what are you thinking? Asking a girl to marry you before we have even meet her. How dare you? Where are your manners? You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you did this. We will be coming up on Sunday to meet this girl."**

James smiled as the howler started tearing itself up and burst into flame. "That wasn't so bad," James muttered with a smile. "Come out, Peter, it is all over. I can't say I was surprised. I was kind of expecting it. Mum was getting bored, having no howlers to send. Lil, I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Come on, Peter, get out from under the table," Sirius muttered dragging Peter out from under the table. "It is all done with. You can be such a git. We have to get going. We have a lot to do and if your going to hide all day you can just stay here." With that the friends left dragging Peter behind them who was screaming in fright.

As they entered Hogsmead they wandered down the busy main street and around a corner at the end of town. While this street was deserted it contained many very expensive shops all glittering in the morning sun. Walking to the end of this road James lead his friends into a very classy Jewelry story which was lined with display cases of rings. There were at least a thousand different types. "I don't believe you are forcing all of us to go with you, mate," Peter groaned.

"If you don't like it go," Remus said turning on Peter. "We are not forcing you to stay."

"James," Lily muttered looking around the shop in wonder. "The cheapest thing in this place would cost a fortune. We should go somewhere else."

"You can be a silly one," James muttered into Lily's ear. "Look her comes Hattie. She'll help you pick out the perfect ring."

"Hattie," James called to a very attractive older slender witch. "Lily needs help picking out a ring. I trust you will know the ring that we need."

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter," the woman replied coming up to James. "How are your parents anyway? Haven't seen them for a while."

"They are fine," James said with a smile. "They will be up tomorrow."

The woman smiled as she headed to the back room. After a little while the woman returned carrying five ring boxes. "I think that one of these should work," The woman said setting the ring boxes down on the table that Lily was sitting at. As the woman opened the first box Lily gasped. The ring inside was gorgeous. There was a diamond in the middle of no less then seven red rubies. The band was nothing but breath taking. It was both white and yellow gold twisted together making a smooth rope.

"You have out done yourself, Hattie," James exclaimed seeing Lily's face. "I believe you have found the one she wants. We'll take it."

"She ain't even tried it on yet," Hattie admonished. "Your mum and dad would be very upset if you didn't let her try it on." With this she handed the ring to Lily who slipped it on her finger and gasped. It was perfect The red rubies set the diamond off to perfection. The white and yellow gold complemented the rubies and made them shine brightly.

"See it is perfect for her," James replied. "I believe we will take it now."

"Shall I put it on your families account then?" Hattie asked with a smile. "Or will you be paying for it now?"

"I am paying now," James replied. "Don't need anymore problems with mum and dad. Not with them coming up tomorrow. By the way is there anything that needs to be picked up. Dad said something about needing a package picked up."

"Yeah right," Remus said into his hand.

"Wants to calm your mum down," Sirius added with a smirk.

"There is a package that your dad asked me to hold onto him," Hattie said reflectively. "Said you would be coming in for it sometime. I'll get it just a minute."

As the sales witch left Lily looked James square in the eye. "She knows you pretty well," Lily muttered. "What do you bring all your dates here?"

"She is an old family friend," James said with a smile. "We buy all our jewelry from her. If you need anything Hattie is the one to find it."

"Here you go James," Hattie interrupted handing James a large square box. "Don't let this one get a way. The two of you were made for each other. You might want to check out the store around the corner next. I believe they have what you are looking for."

"That was weird," Lily said under her breath as the five friends left the jewelry store.

As the friends entered the shop that Hattie had told them about Lily noticed that it was full of muggle clothing by all the expensive designers. As Lily walked around looking at all the clothes James and the rest of the Marauders went and sat in a couple of chairs against the wall. As Lily was looking at the clothes was unaware that everything she showed great interest in was being levitated to the cash register by James. After about an hour Lily went over to the boys with a downtrodden expression on her face. "What's wrong, sweety?" James asked when he saw her excretion.

"I always wanted this kind of stuff," Lily muttered. "But it is so expensive. I can't possible let you buy any of it and I can't afford it."

"Nonsense," James replied. "Wait here for a minute. I have to go pay. I'll be right back." As James got up to go to the register Lily was numb. She hadn't brought anything over but when she followed James with her eyes she noticed a huge pile of boxes at the register. They were already wrapped and Lily had no idea what was in any of them. "So," James said when he rejoined the group. "You ready to go. They are sending the

to the castle. They'll be waiting when we get there."

As the friends walked back to the main road Lily was totally stumped. What was James playing at? Those things weren't there before they came into the shop yet they were at the counter when James went to pay. "I think," James started. "That you need new school robes. Plus you will need some dress she robes. Mum and dad always have parties. If I know them the only reason they are coming up tomorrow is to start making arrangements for the engagement ball. Come on we have one more shop to go to."

"James," Sirius started. "We should probable leave the two of you a lone. The three of us will go and get supplies. We'll meet you at the three broom sticks in a hour."

"Sure thing," James replied taking Lily's hand. The two groups broke up and Lily allowed James to lead her from one shop to another picking up one thing after another. She had no idea what James parents were like or what they thought was appropriate dress apparel for a party. Much less a ball. She had never been to a ball in her live and did not know what to expect.

The next morning dawned bright and warm. To say that Lily was nervous was an understatement. She had no idea what to expect from James parents. She had a pretty good idea that they were fairly well of from the way that James carried himself and the fact that James had thrown money around the previous night. She wanted to make a good impression on them but had no idea what to expect. "What should I expect," Lily asked Remus as she sat next to him with her Ruins book. "I want to make a good impression on them. What are they like?"

"Be yourself," Remus muttered pouring over his Arithmacy book. "They'll love you. Not an unaccepting bone in their bodies."

"Lil, din't worry about my parents," muttered James coming down from the boys dormitory. "You'll be fine. They will love you because I love you."

"You should be studying for our Ruins test on Monday," Lily exclaimed.

"And you should go change out of my shirt," James countered. "It isn't like I didn't buy you your own shirts yesterday. Come to think about it. I do believe I almost bought one of everything in the store."

"Fine," Lily exclaimed throwing her Ruins book down and stalking up to the boys dorm to get changed. At the door she turned on James and snapped, "Not all of us can get our homework done in twenty minutes like you and Sirius."

"What is her problem?" James asked Remus who was smirking behind his book.

"If you have to ask me, mate." Remus murmured. "You are not as smart as we all thought you were. Think about it. You ask her to marry you. Your parents are coming up. We have exams starting monday. She is nervous and you are not helping. She wants to make a good impression on them. She was down here using me as a sounding board."

"Well they aren't going to be here for another hour," James muttered getting up. "I'll go talk to her and see what I can do."

"That is about the smartest thing you have said so far today," Remus exclaimed.

"James do something about that woman," Sirius yelled running down into the Common Room followed closely by Peter. "You know what she is doing up there. She is actually cleaning the room. She threw us out and all of the clothes that were on the floor."

"She has gone mad," Peter added.

"She is worse then your mum before a party." Sirius continued.

James couldn't help it. The look on his two friends faces wad priceless, he started laughing, "You two can;t be serious. It can't be that bad."

As James finished his sentence he was interrupted by a shrill voice that yelled. "James Potter, get up here right now. Why do you have candy wrappers all over the floor? Get up here right now."

"To think you get to live with that for ever now," Sirius muttered.

"She is just nervous," Remus reminded James. "After she meets your parents it will all settle down."

"I'll go talk to her," James said trying to sound courages when in all honesty he was scared out of his mind. What was that old saying. Something about men marrying women that reminded them of their mothers. If that was how things worked James had found the right person for him. Lily had a temper just like his mum's and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Sirius Black, what is the meaning of all these vials under the bed," Lily yelled out. "And Peter Petigrew, your books are spread all over the floor under your bed. Honestly."

"Watch out Remus your the only one left," Sirius mumbled from the floor. "She has been staying in our room for the past month. Oh great. She is having a menstrual moment. We are doomed for the next three days or so."

"I heard that, Black," Lily muttered coming down the stairs with her arms full of books. "Look at this. Just look at it. Most of these books belong in the library. Where do you think I find them? I find them stuffed under Peter's bed. I find it very hard to believe that Peter would be getting all these books. So Remus that leaves you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ah..." Remus stammered.

"that's where that book got to,"Sirius exclaimed grabbing a book off the top of the pile. "I was looking for it. Thanks for finding it."

"Since I am not going to get a straight answer from any of you I will just take them to the library," Lily muttered turning to go into the corridor.

"No we'll take them," all four boys said hurriedly. They had hidden certain things inside the books that they didn't Lily to find. "She has gone off the deep end," Peter muttered while all four walked to the library. "That was close. If she looked inside them.."

"She would have killed us, if your parents found them. And i thought it was your ideal to hide them in the books." Sirius said, as the four boys took a detour to a empty class room.

"She has gone completely mental," Peter added taking Wonderful World of Witches. "How many magazines are there? And how are we going to sneak them back?"

"...This girl is.." Sirius started but was stopped by Peeves.

Peeves looked around and saw the four friends and broke out in song. "_Four friends in a room. Four friends are looking at nudes. One friend is looking at a dumb blond. One is looking at a red head. Maybe he wants Evens. Wolf boy is looking at..._ Um what are you looking at...Oh. _Wolf boy is looking at a brunettes. And the dead man over there," _Peeves continued pointing at James. "_If Evens the future Potty ever saw, you can't run fast fast enough to live." _ Peeves saw that the four boys were too interested in the magazines to really care, so he floated by 'Wolf Boy' and looked over his shoulder to watch the moving pictures.

"You sure the boys are in here?" Lily asked Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yes, Miss. Evens, they were carrying a pile of books each." Nearly Headless Nick replied as he fixed his head.

"Thanks." Lily said as she walked to the door, as Nearly Headless Nick followed. She opened the door and started to talk. "I thought I.." But stopped as she saw what they were looking at. "What do the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Remus I can understand it from you. Seeing how you are so depressed and don't think you will ever get a girl friend. But I know different. Black! Just a couple of nights ago didn't you say you wanted to sleep with me before I smacked you upside the head," Lily screamed.

"Why do you think he was looking at redheads?" Peeves asked knowing that he would get his head bitten off.

"Peeves," Lily screamed even louder. "You were in on it to. I'll tell Dumbledore. He'll have you thrown out of here so fast you won't be able to pack a single magazine. Nearly Headless Nick, what are you doing you can go into the girls dorm when ever you want. And I don't really care now."

"Yes, Miss Evens," Nearly Headless Nick mumbled floating out of the door. "I wonder what dorm I should go to?"

"Try Slytherin," Lily screamed at the door which Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had just stepped through.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Mr. Potter saw the magazines and exclaimed, "That is where my magazines went to."

"Richard Charlie Warrick Potter," a feminine voice screamed. "You had those all along."

"But, dear, I only had them for the articles," Mr. Potter exclaimed.

"Yeah good one dad," James said smiling. "I was reading the articles, Lil. I wasn't looking at the pictures."

"Boys will be boys," Dumbledore stated picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

"Shut up," the two women screamed pointing their wands at all six of the men and Peeves who was still looking at a picture. "You u should all be ashamed of yourselves," Lily yelled advancing on the men. "I can't believe you guys."

"Lil, please," James muttered backing up with his hands raised as if to protect himself. Seeing the look on both of the women's faces the rest of the men decided to follow James example and they all started backing towards the wall. "Don't be mad."

"Don't be mad," Lily screamed. "Don't be mad he says. I am not mad. I am furious. Don't be mad, why shouldn't I be mad. Explain that to me, James Harry Potter." Lily now had her wand right against James.

"In here, James my boy," Mr. Potter said from inside a broom closet as he and Remus pulled James in with them. As they shut the door all of the magazines flew under the door.

They could just make out the whispered "Lumos," and they knew that the men were looking at the magazines again. So Lily decided to lock them all in.

"So you most be Lily Evens," Mrs. Potter said pulling up a seat to the door and sitting down. "We might as well have a sit down. They will be done in a little while. At least I know that you are more then capable of keeping James and his friends in line."

"Sorry," Lily started staring at the elegantly dressed women next to her. "Yes, I'm Lily. Sorry about this. They were suppose to be taking some books to the library. Obviously they got side tracked."

"Obviously," Mrs. Evens replied with a smirk. "So it was the old hide the magazines in the books trick. Remind me to smack Richard and Albus for that. I wonder if they are getting hungry. It is almost lunchtime. Should we let them out or not."

"I think we should make them apologize first," Lily exclaimed with a gleam in here eyes. "If they don't apologize then they can just stay in there."

"First we have to get the magazines," Mrs. Potter muttered pointing her wand at the door. "On three. Ready?"

"Ready," said Lily following Mrs. Potter's lead.

"One... two... three," Mrs. Potter murmured. On three both women called out,_ "Accio magazines."_ About a hundred magazines zoomed into the room from the under the closet door.

"Hey, I was reading that," Dumbledore muttered.

"Sure you were, Albus," Mrs. Potter exclaimed in disbelief. " And I'm the Head Mistress. Are you guys ready to come out and have lunch like civilized men?"

"Linda, come on," Dumbledore pleaded.

""Now, Albus," Mrs. Potter began. "You must set a good example for the young. By hiding in a broom closet with my son and his friends looking at these magazines you are not doing it. I think I should just go and talk to granmere."

"You wouldn't," Dumbledore said in a low voice.

"Try me," Linda Potter said with a smile. "Now Lily and I have a deal for all of you. You all apologize and we let you out to eat. If you don't we will keep you in there and have tea and cakes. What do you say?'

"I was only readingthe articles," James mutterd. "Honest I was."

"Likely story, James," Linda Potter said. "You are not only dealing with Lily now. You are also dealing with your mother. Apologize now or sit until you do."

"I could always use Ligilamancy on you guys," Lily supplied. "It could be fun to find out what is inside your dirty little minds. You would still have to apologize though."

"Hear that, Linda," Mr. Potter supplied sounding very impressed. "All we have to do is let her look in our minds and you will know the truth."

"Fine," Linda Potter replied. "The deal is this. You let Lily look into your minds and apologize then we all go to lunch. That sounds fair to me. How about you Lily, does it sound fair to you?"

Read and review. Please please review. I love to know what you think.

a/n: Also we are holding a contest. In a review please let me know who you think would have the worst thoughts. The candidates are the ones that are in the closet. They are: Dumbledore, Mr. Potter(aka:Richard Charlie Warrick Potter), James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The ones that guess right will get chapter 11 e-mailed to them. I do have chapter 11 almodst totally written already so it shouldn't take long once you get review in if you are the winner.

_**Rules:**_

1. Registered member.

2. E-mail address included in review. The address that FF gives is not a derict e-mail. If I respoond with that one it gets put on for everyone. Which would defeat the purpose.

3. Only allowed one guess.

4. No asking a-full-metal-war.

**_Hint:_** It may not be who you think.

Contest runs through March 14, 2006.

Good Luck. Have fun. We have never done this so bear with up. Chapter 11 will be posted on March 16 for those that do not win. Everyone is a winner. We mention names in the a/n at end of chapter if you review.

moonys-witch : Thanks for the wonderful review. I thought I had lost all my readers after chapter 8. Hope you have fun with the contest. If you chose to review.

Miss Kaylee Potter : Thank you for the review. As long as atleast one person wants more I will keep writing. Have fun with the contest if you chose to enter.


	11. Contest

Chapter 11: Contest

a/n: a-full-metel-war and I often help each other with our stories. Yes we have stories under both our names. Feel free to read any of them. This was going to be part of chapter 10, but we decided to make it into a contest. Reviews will be mentioned when we post on fan fiction.

"Traitors," Mr. Potter yelled over his shoulder as his wife locked the door.

"I am sure this is not how you wanted to get to know your future father-in-law but here he is," Linda said as she sat back down enjoying the worried look on her husbands face. "By the way, dear I will know if you are using Occlumency."

As Lily pointed her wand at Mr. Potter she was surprised by what she found inside his head. It wasn't the images of the pictures it was a deep embarrassment. As she lowered her wand all that Mr. potter could do was mumble an embarrassed apology and with his eyes downcast walked to sit in one of the empty chairs. "I think we should do Sirius next," Linda Potter muttered. "I have a feeling that James needs a little more time to get his thoughts in order. Come on Sirius. That is a good boy." Sirius reluctantly was pushed out of the broom closet. He was still screaming at the thought that Lily was going to look in his mind when he came face to face with her.

"No," Sirius screamed. "You don't want to see what is in my mind. James help me."

"No way," James muttered. "I am not getting into this. It was your idea to hide them in the magazines. Besides my turn is coming. Your on your own."

"Do I have to tie you to a chair first?" Lily asked advancing on the still struggling Sirius. "This won't hurt, much. Just relax and be a good little boy."

"Fine, you want to know what is in my mind go ahead," Sirius remarked. "But you won't like it." Lily took a look inside Sirius mind for five seconds before she screamed. "Told you so," Sirius remarked.

"You nasty, git," Lily stormed smacking Sirius. "How dare you think of me like that. You are suppose to be James best friend. I would never pose for one of those magazines."

In the closet James couldn't believe his ears. Apparently Lily had seen something that she did not like because he could hear her screaming even if he could not make out the words. "Poor Lily." James muttered. "At least she will have it easy on me. My mind is all focused on her."

"I think," the four remaining men heard Linda Potter exclaim loudly. "That we should do Albus next. What do you think, Lily."

"OK," Lily replied. "I've always wanted to look into his mind." As Linda lifted the charm on the door Dumbledore came out a little to willingly.

"Now, Linda," Dumbledore smirked. "You not going to tell mum are you?"

"Of course not," Linda smirked. "We had a deal. Besides you taught me everything I know."

Lily looked right into Dumbledore's eyes and pointed her wand at him viewing his mind for a full two minutes giggling every now and then. "Well Professor I never knew you to think that way," Lily muttered still exploring Dumbledore's mind. "Do you know what your uncle thinks of?"

"What?" Linda asked intrigued. "What? Tell me. What?"

"He is not as pure as we thought he was," Lily supplied. "He keeps wondering when the next addition is coming out. He keeps them in plan sight but no one sees them."

"Dumbledore," Linda stormed. "Put him back. I have some things to take care of. Besides you need a break dear. Here have some tea and cakes while I am gone. Make sure you lock the closet when they are all in. Be sure to give them each a magazine so we don't hear them screaming." As she left Linda conjured up a plate of pumpkin cakes and a tray with tea on it. She even conjured a plate of dry cakes for the men in the closet.

"Do we get something to drink at least," Sirius screamed.

"Fine, I'll give you something to drink," Lily muttered. She conjured up a bucket of water and three small glasses. "Since you guys can share the magazines you can share the glasses."

"You are heartless sometimes, Lil," James called from the closet. "Your worse then mum."

"Thank you, James," Lily simpered. "I love you too. Maybe you will remember this next time." Lily started to walk around the room and glanced down at one of the open magazines. "_How can these witches degrade themselves like this,"_ Lily wondered to herself. _"It's disgusting."_ With a flick of Lily's wand all the magazines burst in to flames.

"Hey, what's that burning," James yelled from the closet. "she is burning or magazines." With that they all started pounding on the door and trying to break it down they also sent several spells at the door but were unable to find the right one to counter the one that Linda had put on the door.

Linda returned while the men were still trying to get out of the closet with a red envelope that she slide under the door before she stepped back. **"How dare you think about that."** A feminine voice rang out. "**I though t I raised you better then that. If I was there right now I would smack you half way around the world. Teaching your great nephew that. You know how I disapprove of those. I am coming tomorrow to clean your room. If I find a magazine in there your dead meat. You my great- grandson looking at garbage like that. I'm glad you have a girl-friend that will teach you one two. Your mum taught you better. If any of your friends are saving any you all are dead.** Thank you for informing me."

When Linda opened the door to get the next victim all six of the men were corrowing in fear. She finally spotted Peter and dragged him out to face Lily. As Lily peered in to Peter's mind all she found was a fantasy of him hitting a target consistently that was further then five meters a way. "Wow," Lily said to Linda "Finally a descent one. Peter, you may go sit down now. We better let Dumbledore, Sirius and Mr. Potter out too. You never know what they are con coting in there."

"Very well," Linda stated going to the closet to collect Remus and the others that had already had their minds probed.

Remus was a little reluctant because he was unsure exactly what Lily would find. Or what she would think of his little secret. As Lily faced him and peered into his eyes he was lost in the emptiness that was Ligilimancy. Lily was surprised that Remus thoughts were only on the upcoming tests and the full moon. Plus a desire to protect everyone from himself even if that meant being by himself for his whole life.

"James Potter," Lily exclaimed in a deep tone. "Your next."

"Me but why me," James stammered in horror. "I don't want to."

"Come on you big baby," Lily answered coaxingly. "You should have thought of that before." Lily lowered her wand and kept it there for a little while then muttered, "Why James. I'm honored. I'm the only person you think of. Although you do think of your mum."

The six men apologize before they all ran off to the Great Hall.

Read and review. Please please review. I love to know what you think.

a/n:The results are in. We had six contestants. Let us see how they did.

Dumbledore got 2 votes

Mr. Harry James Anthony Potter( not to be confused with Harry) got 0 votes

James got no votes

Remus got 1 vote.

Sirius got 1 vote

Peter got 1 vote

We love irony and if this chapter didn't have it we don't know what we can do to give you anymore. As you can tell no one is safe when we write.

a/n: Preview: Now who should my next victim be. Lets just say that their back and at it again. Chapter 12 has pranks galore. And James is finally getting on with the bet he lost. With mum and dad still there. Chapter 12 should be up in the next couple of days.

Lily and James Love 4 ever : Thanks for the review. It is great to hear what you think even if you did not want to guess.

The 11 : Yes it was Dumbledore. No one is safe when we write. Thanks for the review.

moonys-witch: You were almost right. Thanks for the review. The engagement party is coming soon. First everyone has to graduate. We threw it in there as an explanation why they were coming.

shamini : Thanks for the guess.

harry-an-ginny: Thanks for the review. We try to make some very light hearted chapters especially after a very hard chapter. Keeps you all guessing.

cosmopolitan: Thanks for the review.

a/n: If their is anyone you want us to pick on before we wind this story up let us know. We are thinking of making this into a series type deal. Let us know what you think about that. We would more then likely call it the Prank Series with the names of the other stories mentioned at the end of chapters or stories. If you would like us to do that let us know. Next chapter will be longer.


	12. Chapter 12

The Almost Prank

Chapter 12

moonys-witch: Thanks for the great review. I like that you like the fic.

cosmopolitan: Thanks for the review. I hope I still meet with your approval.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Linda Potter looked at her future daughter-in-law with nothing short of admiration. Lily had wondered to one of the tables after the men had left and put her head down on the table._ "She must be exhausted," _ Linda thought to herself. Lily's blondish red hair had draped over her face so Linda did not see the tears that were running down her face. Wanting to give Lily some privacy Linda decided to go down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat. However as she reached the door to the corridor she stopped when she heard Lily shift her position.

"Sorry," Lily muttered raising her tear stained face. "This is not how I wanted to meet you. I had hoped they would act better."

"Don't apologize for them," Linda exclaimed. "If anyone should apologize it should be them. Don't worry about them they are bumbling idiots. Dear, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"There is more to me then you now," Lily replied in a soft voice. "Since I viewed your husbands mind I feel that I should tell you about my past."

"Alright," Linda muttered conjuring tea, ham sandwiches, soup and pumpkin juice. "Why don't we have a light dinner while we have this dinner."

"When I was nine years old my uncle started coming over to my parents house drunk," Lily whispered taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Lily continued to explain the abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her uncle. The two women continued to talk about this for an hour. The more that Lily talked the more she cried and the more horrified Linda got about what Lily had experienced.

Meanwhile down by the lake James and Richard were having their own heart to heart. "Now, James," Richard Potter started. "We need to have a little talk about your future wife. When she was exploring my mind it somewhat backfired."

"What do you mean, Dad?" James asked his dad turning to face him.

"You have one special person there," Richard replied. "How much do you know about her?"

"I know a lot, dad," James muttered. "I know more then I care to share."

"Dad you know about her past? When she was doing Ligilamacy on me she gave me some of her memories."

"Like what? Anything about her uncle?"

"Yes. Also what her uncle did to her. You have to take care of her James. Be there for her and support her. Don't talk about anything unless she wants to."

"I know dad. So you know why I invited her to come and stay with us. Just do me a favor and don't tell her that you know."

"One more thing, James. Why did you fall in her lap during the Quidditch finals?"

"You got that memory too," James stormed. "What didn't she share with you? The fact that I'm going to be wearing her clothes tomorrow."

"You're what?" Richard exploded laughing.

"I lost a bet so I have to wear her clothes tomorrow," James explained.

"Next your going to tell me that she is wearing your clothes." Richard was still laughing when he said this.

"Actually, she was until I bought her some of her own yesterday. She has refused to go into the girls dorm for the last month."

"So where has she been sleeping for the last month? Don't tell me that she has been sleeping with you."

"OK dad I won't," James said with a smirk.

"She has hasn't she."

"You told me not to tell you. So I didn't. I'm just following your orders. So how about the weather?"

"James Harry Potter, do not change the subject. I want to know..."

"Know what?" James asked in an innocent tone.

"Is she pregnant?"

"We haven't gone that far yet. Although she does have a child that she was forced to give up. I told her that I would help her find it she wanted. I might need help with that though. The baby is either her uncles or one of his friends. She got beat when her uncle found out that she was pregnant."

"What did her parents do about all of this?"

"They ignored it. They were more concerned with her sister."

"Poor child. You have our full support in this matter. By the way I look forward to seeing you in her clothes tomorrow. Your mum and I are staying for the exams. It seems Albus had to late cancelations. Since we know have an Engagement Ball and an extra graduation party to plan for we can use the time for planning. Plus we have to figure out how we are going to find this baby."

"Don't worry, James, we will make things right with her. I think we should go find our women." With that James and Richard started walking back to the castle.

"Those were perfectly good magazines," Remus stormed in the Room of Requirements. "She didn't have to burn them up."

"I know, Moony," Sirius said. "She really didn't have to burn them. That was uncalled for."

"We simply have to do something to get back at her," Remus muttered deep in thought. "Tomorrow we will get our revenge on her. I am not sure what we are going to do but we will do something. Come on you to think."

"Do I have to, Moony?" Peter whined. "All I know is I'm not going to be the one to cast the spell. I might hit someone else."

"Yeah," Remus added. "Not to mention us."

"We have to be careful," Sirius stated. "I do not want to get on James bad side. Not to mention his mum and dads."

The three boys sat and thought about what they were going to do for revenge. Sirius who could never sit still started pacing the room wanting to hit something, anything. He hated when they needed a prank and couldn't think of one.

"I got it," Remus suddenly exclaimed. "Tonight when we go to bed I will change her appearance. We have to make sure that James is a sleep before we do this. Or it won't work. We need a light sleeping potion to put in James Pumpkin juice at dinner. By the time we get back to the Gryffindor tower he'll be so tired that he'll fall right to sleep. I'll keep Lily down studying until late. When everyone else leaves the Common Room we'll go upstairs. After she falls asleep I will charm her hair to change colors with her mood. I have found a charm that will last two weeks. There is no counter charm. The best part is that she won't even realize that her hair is a different color until day three. That way we will be in the clear."

"You've been holding out on us," Sirius stormed. "But we'll do it. I like it. But we all have to agree never to tell James who did it. With any luck he'll think it was Snivillous."

"Alright, Sirius, go lift some potion," Remus muttered. "At supper I want you to distract Lily. Peter and I will write James a howler. When the howler gets delivered that is when you, Sirius, distract Lil. If of course Peter who will of course be doing what he does best when a howler comes. When you have them distracted I'll put some of the potion in his pumpkin juice." Remus who could throw voice wrote the howler. As Remus was writing the howler a vial of modified sleeping drought appeared.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius started. "We have the potion. It just appeared." With potion and howler in hand the three friends left for the Owlery. At the Owlery they found James owl and arranged for it to deliver the letter at dinner instead of at breakfast.

That night at dinner Dumbledore looked to be in a very foul mood from earlier that day. Linda Potter, who was sitting next to him, however had a very satisfied and proud look on her face. Richard Potter sitting next to his wife had a very concerned look and kept glancing at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the Great Hall however was in a very talkative mood. Suddenly James owl came swooping in through a window with a red envelope, it was flying straight for James at top speed.

The owl dropped it's package into James soup and flew off not wanting to stick around to hear the howler. Peter dove under the table on cue (for once) and started to scream. When Peter started to scream Lily joined him underneath the table and tried to comfort him. James, who had a puzzled look on his face picked up the howler and opened it.** "James Harry Potter, how dare you look at those magazines. I thought Lily got rid of them. I'm going to come up there and search the dormitory. If I find one magazine I am going to smack you so hard your future children are going to feel it. When I am done your mum is going to smack you. After she is done your future wife is going to smack you. The worse your children are going to do is steal a flying car or something. But that is going to be alright because they are not going to be looking at magazines like you. You are in so much trouble, James Harry Potter. Nothing you could do could be as bad as this. Do I have put a magical leash on you or something. Your almost as bad as your..." **When James opened the howler Remus poured the sleeping potion into James pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore rose from the staff table and yelled, "_Silencio,"_ immediately the howler fell silent. "This is why I do not like howlers at dinner. They ruin ones appetite. Peter, you and Lily may come out from under the table. It is all over you are safe now."

After everyone finished dinner James was starting to get sleepy so he got up with Lily and headed to the tower whispering in her ear. The other three boys were following close behind them with evil smirks on their faces. As James started to stumble Remus innocently asked, "Do you need some help there,Prongs?" Sirius and Peter had the hardest time trying not to laugh.

"I think the drought was a little too strong," Sirius whispered to Peter who just smirked. After the five friends entered the Gryffindor Common Room James said he was going up to the dorm to go to sleep. Remus raised three fingers at Peter and Sirius signaling that phases one, two and three of their plan was done. Now all they had to do was wait for everyone to go to bed.

"I better go make sure he is alright," Lily muttered starting for the stairs.

Oh great they had not planned for this. "_Great plans of mice and men," _Remus thought. "_Where in the world had that thought come from. I must be losing it."_ As these thoughts were running through his head Remus quickly pulled out his Ruins book. "Lily, I thought we could study for our Ruins test," Remus muttered. "I am having a little trouble with some of it."

"Peter and I will go check on James," Sirius added dragging Peter after him up the stairs. "Come on Peter."

"Oh, yeah sure," Peter stumbled being drug by Sirius. "We'll just go and stay with James."

As Peter and Sirius went up the stairs Lily went to help Remus. "What is with the three of you?" Lily asked sitting next to Remus on the couch in front of the fire. "You guys seem a little off."

"Nothing," Remus began. "Must be end of year jitters. So I just don't get this dialect."

"You got it in class," Lily said in amazement. "What changed?"

"Nothing, I just forgot it." The two worked on the dialect for about two hours. Remus was doing his best to pretend that he did not get the dialect which he had a strong grasp on. Finally the Common Room was empty except for the two of them. "I think I have it know," Remus remarked. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Lily murmured. "I'm going to bed now. Unless you need help with something else."

"Nope," Remus replied. "I got everything else figured out. Thanks again. See you in a few." As he started putting his books in his bag Remus watched Lily head up the stairs to the boys dorm. The hardest part of the prank was over. Now all he had to do was wait half an hour before he could go up and preform the charm. After waiting for an hour Remus went up to the boys dorm and found Lily sound a sleep curled in to James. Silently Remus performed the mood hair changing charm before he got into bed to get some sleep.

The next morning when Remus a woke he noticed that Lily's hair was a nice shade of green. Not wanting to wake James or Lily he went over to Sirius bed and gentle prodded him to get up. As Sirius stirred awake Remus put his hand over Sirius mouth so he wouldn't talk. As Sirius opened his eyes Remus pointed over to Lily and James bed. Lily's hair had now turned to a dark shade of blue and she had started to twitch in bed. "We better go downstairs," Sirius muttered trying hard not to laugh as Lily's hair kept getting a darker shade of blue. "Leave Wormtail sleep."

When the two boys got to the Common Room they collapsed into fits of laughter. As they laughed Peter came down to the Common Room with a smile on his face. "Did you see her?" Peter asked joining his friends.

"Yes..." Remus mumbled between laughs. "She... didn't... suspect... anything."

"Good job, Moony," Sirius who had finally stopped laughing replied. "Now, are we still on for breakfast."

Just then James came down with a confused look on his face. "Hey, why are you three up so early?"

"Just couldn't sleep," Remus quickly stated casting glares at Sirius and Peter to keep them quiet.

"Miss Evans snoring kept us up," Peter added.

"So how come I didn't hear her snoring?" James demanded with a furious look on his face.

"We silenced her," Sirius deadpanned. "Don't worry it will only last until she wakes up."

"By the way," Peter piped in. "Weren't you suppose to wear Lily's clothes today?"

"You're right," James replied. "But I don't know where she hid them. She has this crazy idea I'll wear them tomorrow too. Just to irritate my parents. Besides she wants to pick them out."

A first year girl comes running down from the girls dormitory screaming, "It's... horrible... it's ... horrible..." Shortly she was followed by the rest of the first year girls who were all screaming. They all saw the four boys sitting and talking.

"Please... help... it's... horrible," another girl gasped running over to James. "It's... in... our... room."

"What is it?" James asked with an amused smile on his face not rising from his chair by the fire.

"Please... help," the other girls stammered going over to help their friend and started to pull James to a standing position. With all of the girls working together they were able to get James into a standing position and started pushing and pulling him to the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing," James muttered. "I didn't agree to anything. Besides I can't get up there. There is a charm on the stairs. The girls however where not listening and were still pushing and pulling James up the stairs. Without even realizing it James was soon outside the door of the first year girls dormitory. By this time he was a lone, the girls had all gone back down the stairs. James looked around the girls dormitory and mumbled to himself, "So this is what it looks in here." Suddenly he saw it. A furious Lily was advancing on him. He quickly pulled out his wand and yelled, _"Riddikulus." _Instantly the boggart turned into Snape in Lily's clothes drinking a cup of coffee. James could tell it wasn't tea because of the aroma it gave off. James laughed so hard that he was able to get the boggart into a container and carry it down to the Common Room.

As James reached the Common Room the first year girls ran up to him yelling, "Thank you, thank you."

The three other Marauders were all looking on with stunned expressions on their face. "Sure he gets Evans and a whole bunch of first years too," Sirius mumbled dejectedly.

Back in the boys dorm Lily who had still been sleeping was a woken by all the noise from the Common Room. "What is going on down there?" Lily mumbled getting out of bed. "I better go see what is going on." As she descended the stairs she saw the first year girls surrounding James who was holding a small brown ornate chest. "James Potter," Lily screamed now completely a wake. "Are you flirting with other girls. I think they are a bit young for you."

James startled by Lily's scream turned around to see a now black haired Lily standing right in front of him. Startled by her hair color he dropped the box containing the boggert and it landed right at her feet. The box opened immediately and the boggart turned into Lily's uncle. Startled the first year girls ran screaming over to the other three Marauders. Lily who was not ready for the boggart took a couple of steps back and pulled out her wand. With a shaky voice she exclaimed,_"Riddikulus." _Immediately the boggart took on the form of a blond haired man but Lily was still shaking. Seeing that Lily was still upset James pushed her out of the way and again turned the boggart into Snape in Lily's clothes.

The other Marauders who were desperately trying to get a way from the first year girls noticed this and started laughing while they approached James to offer their help. After a short time they were able to confuse the boggert and destroy it. "Good one, Prongs," Sirius said. "Making Snivillous wear Lily's clothes. That has to be the greatest."

James who was trying to comfort a now white haired Lily just nodded at his friends who left to go and talk to one of the other teachers and report the boggart. "We should probable go and get dressed for breakfast, dear," James said to Lily. "You still have to pick out my clothes for the day."

This had the desired effect of cheering Lily up and with a smile the two went up to the dorm. In the dorm Lily dressed in a pink miniskirt and an off white short sleeved blouse with pink hearts on it. She then gave James an off white miniskirt and a light pink short sleeved blouse with white hearts on it. "Do I have to wear this, Lil?" James asked meekly examining the outfit.

"Yes," Lily responded. "And if you don't behave I'll make you wear something worse. Besides we will be matching. Plus you lost the bet."

James with a ticked look on his face, "Yeah well we're not completely matching. So there." With that James stuck his tongue out at Lily like an immature first year. At this Lily smiled and walked out of the room. James mumbled to himself, "What in the world has gotten into her? I haven't done anything to her... yet. Not for lack of trying."

When James joined Lily in the Common Room a short time later he noticed that she had been crying. Going over to her he pulled her into his arms and started hugging her. "We should probably go to breakfast," James murmured softly to Lily. "I am sure the others have informed Dumbledore by now and are waiting for us to join them. Besides we need energy for the exams." This had the desired effect and Lily rose and walked hand in hand with James to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall they noticed the three Marauders still surrounded by the hero worshipping first year girls. With a smile on their faces James and Lily walked over to their friends and sat down. "You ready," James muttered to Peter seeing Snape sit at the Slytherin table with his back to them. "You only have one shot at this. So make it count."

"Alright," Peter muttered pulling out his wand and swishing it in the air sending a silent charm toward Snape.

As if on cue Snape spit out what was suppose to be his tea and roared, "What is this poison? It is not tea."

A first year at the Slytherin table walked over to Snape took the cup. After smelling it and taking a sip exclaimed, "It is coffee. My mum drinks it all the time." With that he drank the whole cup in one gulp. "It is very good when you add sugar and cream. Do you have more?"

Snape just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Moronic imbecilic git."

At the Gryffindor table the four boys who were laughing at the result of the prank suddenly sobered and Serius exclaimed, "Why you two American Snobs."

"Yeap," the first year said proudly looking for more coffee. Unable to find more coffee he tried turning his tea into coffee. However the tea would not turn into coffee for him instead it exploded soaking Snape with scolding hot tea.

"Snape, Snape, Snape," Sirius muttered shaking his head. "If you wanted more coffee you should have just asked."

The first year ran over to the Gryffindor table holding out his cup and begged, "Please, please, please."

As James refilled the cup he looked at Snape and said, "See all you have to do is ask and the five of us will be happy to help."

When James said this Lily exploded and slapped him across the face, "How dare you included me in this... this... immature prank."

"But Lily," Peter said in an innocent tone. "You agreed to this yourself."

"When did I?" Lily demanded smacking Peter.

"Why last night," Remus responded receiving a smack from Lily.

"I most certainly did not," Lily replied turning to leave. "I can't believe you guys."

" But, Lil," Remus simpered. "We went over to James bed last night. When we asked if you were you said yes. So we asked if you wanted to be involved in the prank and again you said yes."

"We also asked if we could burn all your books," Sirius added.

"You what?" Lily exploded red faced ready to smack Sirius.

"You said no," Peter quickly added.

"You have the worst timing, mate," James said to Sirius. "Have you not learned that when Lil is upset you do not keep pushing her."

"I don't believe you guys," Lily screamed smacking all five boys. "You are the inconsiderate gits I have ever met. I can't believe you."

"But that is why you love us," James muttered getting smacked from Lily yet again.

"Evans, that will be enough hitting," McGonagall yelled from the teachers table. "Detention. Tonight. My office."

"See what you guys have done," Lily roared turning back to them.

"Lil, I'm so proud of you," James murmured wrapping his arms around her.

"You got detention with out us," Sirius added joining the hug. "Come on you two group hug." Sirius muttered over Lily's shoulder to Remus and Peter. As Sirius pulled Peter and Remus into the hug Snape came to the group to demand that James fix his cloak which was dripping wet and scorching his skin. Snape did not want to get his wand out of his scorching hot pocket.

"Potter, fix this," Snape demanded.

"Group hug," Sirius exclaimed pulling Snape into the hug. "It so nice that you love us."

"What about me?" The first year muttered looking at the group.

"Come on our little friend," James said with a smile.

"My name isn't little one," the first year replied. "It is John."

"See, Minnie," Dumbledore said watching the group hug. "They are hugging. You can't give her detention for that. Besides she brought the Gryffindor and Slytherin together. Which is not a small feat. Besides they took out that Boggart for us this morning."

"I don't trust that group:" McGonagall stated as if this was all the evidence she needed.

"My son is in that group," Linda Potter muttered to McGonagall.

"I know and he is the worst one," McGonagall replied. "He has caused nothing but problems since he started school here."

"Oh yeah," Linda persisted. "I haven't sent any howlers this year. Except one and that was only because he announced he was getting married. Just look at them their sweet little angels."

"Now ladies," Dumbledore pleaded going over to the group. "We do not need to fight."

"Come join the group hug," Remus said pulling Dumbledore into the hug. "The more the merrier."

"Albus," Linda said rising from the table. "Control yourself."

"Come and join us," Dumbledore exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes. "This will soon be your family." Resigned to the inevitable Linda and Richard left the staff table and joined the group hug. As the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students rose and started going over to the group Richard waved his wand and moved the tables out of the way to make more room. Soon the Slytherin table and the rest of the staff excluding McGonagall joined the hug. After all who could resist the high spirit in the Great Hall.

"Fine," McGonagall finally muttered going over to the group. "I won't give her detention."

Just then the door to the Great Hall burst open revealing a very old grey haired witch. The witch surveyed her surroundings with obvious pride and merriment.

Read and review. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

a/n: We are at that precarious point when we have to decide do we write the next chapter as thirteen or fourteen. On of us is old school and realize many people do not like that double digit number composed of a 1 and 3 so... We have decided to just add a note for 13 and continue the story in chapter 14. If any of you have a prob. We will apologize now instead of saying the obvious sucks to be you. Well maybe it does. However both chapters will be up loaded at the same time. So maybe it just sucks to be us. Also please check out our other stories. Maybe you can give us some ideas we are having some writers block that happens to all. Thanks in advance for any and all help and reviews you give. We also took off We Fight Together as we were not happy with how slow it was progressing and the fact that we were not getting any reviews. In short we guess we are saying that the more you review the faster we write. We don't even care if you review and say it sucks.

a-full-metel-war says review now or else we won't post and we will remove. So again the saying sucks to be you, sucks to be us is appropriate


	13. None Exitant

The Almost Prank

Chapter 13

Note

It has come to our attion, that some of our readers and( fake coughing) a-full-metel-war might be superstis. So we are skipping chapter thirteen and continueing to chapter fourteen. So none of the superstisious people will miss anything. WE will be putting a note in chapter 14 that this chapter is just a note. So no need to review this chapter just go onto chapter 14 and review. We do so love our reviewers. They brighten or day ever so much. However Peeves did have to jump into this chapter. Drat.


	14. And it Continues

The Almost Prank

Chapter 14

As we said in the 12 we skipped 13 and went to 14. However the story was not interrupted.

Last time all of Hogwarts was involved in a school wide group hug. Some begrudgingly some joyously. We have our Butterbeer and are reasonable drugged so it is now time to start our exams. You can not possible expect us to write about exams without being drugged and drunk now can you. Sucks to be us.

The new arrival glanced around the Great Hall and all it's inhabitants, who were all huddled in a group at the far end of the room. The woman shook her grey head and let a little smile pull on the corners of her mouth as she marveled at the sight, it was known fact that Gryffindor and Slytherin did not get a long. Yet, it seemed that all the students and even the teachers were in the huddle. Two possibilities a rose in the women's mind as so started to head to the group. They were either all fighting or they were hugging.

Sensing the arrival of someone else in the Great Hall James grabbed Lily's hand and slowly and methodically pulled her out from the middle of the huddle. "What are you doing?" Lily demanded as she and James reached the outside of the huddle.

"We have a new arrival," James's responded smiling down at Lily and dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "Come on. We have to drag the new comer into the group. As James looked towards the entrance and saw the approaching figure his smile larger at the sight. "Grannmere," James exclaimed dragging Lily behind him as he ran to great his great-grandmother.

As James and Lily met the old women see smiled a cheerful smile of greeting. However as she took in her great-grandsons attire her smile turned into a frown. "James Harry Potter, what is the meaning of your outfit?"

"Hi, Granmere," James exclaimed hugging the old women. "I lost a bet with Sirius and Peter. This is Lily. We are getting married. But we have not set a date yet. How are you?"

"James, slow down," Lily admonished with a smile.

"Not to worry, dear," the woman exclaimed smiling. James was now pulling both his great-grandmother and Lily towards the group. "He has always talked fast when he is excited or nervous. It is kind of cute. So what is going on here?"

"Group hug," James explained happily pulling the two women into the center of the huddle again. "Mum, dad, Grandmere is here."

The hug lasted for a few more minutes no one wanting to break it up out of fear or joy no one said. Finally Dumbledore spoke, "Sorry to be the one to break up this show of school spirit. But we have exams to sit through. Now we most clear the Great Hall for the examiners. Please follow your schedules. I hope the high spirit of this morning will stay with you throughout the day. Now off you all trot to empty your heads onto the paper and show them all what you can do in practicals."

Slowly the Great Hall emptied of students so it could be set up for the Potions exam. "Are you going to have anymore surprises for me?" Lily asked her hair now a tranquil blond color.

"No one else will be showing up that I can think of," James responded pulling Lily to a stop just outside the Great Hall. "We might as well wait here seeing how Potions will be our first exam. After this we have Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures right."

"Remus and I have Ruins in between Arithmacy and Magical Creatures but that's it," Lily supplied. "It is a good thing that we only have the written today. This schedule would be impossible if we had written and practical in the same day."

The silvery glow of three-quarters moon shone brightly a cross the rich green Hogwarts ground with a slight wind from the west. Giving the grass a look as if it were a live. Over in the Quidditch stadium three lone figures sat in the stands alternately looking at the figure on the broom in the air and watching the methodical movements of the dark blue haired female on the pitch below them. "What is up with Evans," Peter asked the two boys after a little while. Peter had been the last to arrive and had taken his cue from his friends, as he normally did to sit and watch James and Lily alternately.

"I have no idea," Sirius stated. "She has been following that route since she finished the Magical Creatures written exam. I followed her down here after the exam and tried to talk to her but she just ignored me."

"At least she is thinking romantic thoughts now," Remus muttered studying Lily. "Earlier she was furious. She is such a contradiction of emotions."

"So we are sitting here watching her emotions to change," Peter exclaimed rising. "How fun."

"All in the name of research," Remus murmured. "Besides James will be done in a few minutes."

"Five galleons it'll turn black soon," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Fine, your on," Remus replied not noticing that Peter was headed towards Lily.

"Evans, have you gained weight," Peter called when he reached Lily.

"You insufferable git," Lily screamed at Peter well she smacked him.

"Told you," Sirius said smiling at Remus. "That will be five galleons."

"Cheater!"

"Prove it."

"You made a deal with Peter!"

"No I didn't he is stupid enough to do it on his own!"

"Sure he is."

"Hey, Peter," Sirius yelled down to the field. "Did I make a deal with you?"

"No," Peter called back between the smacks he is receiving from Lily. "She looked like a huge hippo from were we where sitting."

"You slob," Lily yelled kneeing Peter.

"I think we better go help Peter," Siruis muttered rising.

"Sure you're going to help you're partner in crime," Remus murmured rising from the seat and following Sirius.

"Why would I help you?" Sirius called back from the ground.

'That's just a low shot," Remus yelled launching himself at Sirius.

"Yeah," Remus replied. "We are full of low shots. Besides you should know a low shot when you see one. You use them all the time."

Meanwhile in the air James spotted the two fights that were going on. "I better go see what is up," James said into the air pointing his broom towards the ground to land. Not wanting to truly get involved in either of the fights. He looked at the fighters trying to decide which one he felt he had a better chancre of breaking up. Suddenly another figure came onto the Quidditch pitch.

"I thought you five would know better," the new arrival said. The new arrival was tall and had black straight hair that was cut close to his head. "You really shouldn't be here by yourselves. You never know what is going to come to the pitch when the five of you are around."

At the sound of the new comers voice the four friends immediately stopped fighting and looked toward the voice. "Voldemort," James muttered derisively. "What your Death Eaters couldn't take care of us so you decided to come yourself? So where are your supporters anyway."

"How perceptive of you, Potter," Voldemort sneered. "I can easily handle you kids by myself. Now to take care of you once and for all."

"Peter, go get help from the castle," Lily whispered to Peter who was still on the ground. "We will hold him off until you get back."

"This is really getting old," Sirius said walking over to stand by James. "How many times do we have to defeat you before you learn to leave us a lone?"

_"Crucio,_"Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Sirius. "Show some respect boy," Voldemort called over Sirius screams of pain.

"Split up," Lily called to the boys casting a silent shielding charm around Sirius. "We have to keep drawing his attention off of each other. That is the only way we will survive this time."

"I'll get Sirius," James yelled back to Lily. "Remus conjure some barriers for us to hide behind. We have to at least buy Wormtail some time."

As James went to retrieve Sirius and drag him behind one of the barriers that Remus had conjured Lily sent up some red flares to call for help. She hoped that someone in the castle would be looking out one of the windows. "How did you get past the guards?" Lily asked Voldemort. "They are stationed all over."

"They were busy elsewhere," Voldemort sneered turning his wand on Lily and casting a cutting spell towards her. Lily had just enough time to turn side ways so the spell did not cause any fatal damage as it was intended to do. Although it did give Lily a large gash on the shoulder.

"You are getting careless," Lily taunted Voldemort. "I would expect better from one of the greatest wizards of our time."  
"You foolish girl," Voldemort yelled sending another cutting curse towards Lily. "If I were you I would stop the taunts and spend more time concentrating on spell work then taunts." However Lily's taunts had bought Remus and James enough time to get Sirius to shelter and to conjure up enough barriers for them to hide behind.

"Come on, Lil," James called from behind one of the barriers just as Voldemort was getting ready to land a Cruciatious curse. "Sirius, are you alright," James asked the man at his feet. "We have to help Lily. Remus on three we all cast a spell. Lily, I need you to get to safety. Ready one.. two... three."

As the spells were cast Lily had just enough time to dodge another cutting curse and dive behind a barrier before Voldemort tried to hit her with the Cruciatis. "This is ridiculous," Lily screamed to James and Remus. "We aren't getting anywhere by hiding. We have to stand and fight. We have him out numbered." While Lily was talking Voldemort was again closing in on her.

"I think I will finish you off first, girl," Voldemort sneered over the top off the barrier Lily had been crouching behind. _Crucio." _Again Lily felt the worse pain she had felt in her life. Yet she was not going to give Voldemort the privilege off hearing her screams. After a full minute of the curse Voldemort lifted it and with a smile at Lily exclaimed, "Beg me to kill you and I will."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of hearing me beg," Lily murmured. "Just as I would not give you the satisfaction of hearing my screams, Lord Moldybutt. You are a heartless fool you are."

"We have to do something," James muttered to Remus who had been able to sneak over to his friends while Voldemort had been busy with Lily. "I hope Peter has found someone. I'm sending up more red sparks. Cover me."

As James said these words both Remus and Sirius who had regained his strength cast the cutting spell at Voldemort hoping to distract him from Lily. They all knew that Lily could not take much more of this and hoped that someone anyone would come down from the castle. Again they heard Voldemort cast the Cruciatous curse at Lily. They felt completely helpless when again they did not hear Lily's screams. After all they all new how much pain it caused.

They had all been on the receiving end of that particular spell in the last few months. They hoped that Lily had passed out from the pain, but what they heard next wiped this hope from their minds. "You'll have to do better then that," Lily gasped. She then sent another cutting curse of her own. Having enough of hiding the three boys jumped out from behind the barriers and confronted Voldemort moving to protect Lily. All three started casting curses at Voldemort who was able to block them with little effort. The fight kept on like this for a while longer until they heard a voice they all recognized and brought some much needed relief to them. "Tom, why have you come here?" Dumbledore asked in the harshest voice any of the friends had ever heard him use. He then cast several spells at Voldemort until Voldemort gave up the fight and grabbed James broom which was laying on the ground and flying off.

As Voldemort left the Quidditch pitch Dumbledore approached the four friends. "IF I did not know better," Dumbledore exclaimed to the friends. "I would say that you enjoyed running into Voldemort and his supporters."

"No it's Moldybutt," Remus piped in. "If you are going to complement us get it right."

"Why is it Moldybutt?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Since we fought him and lost," James explained holding Lily. "We are going to call him Lord Moldybutt."

"Very interesting," Dumbledore exclaimed. "But will he find it as amusing?"

"He better," Sirius replied. "Otherwise he can come and fight us again."

"And we will create a special spell to make sure his butt stays moldy too," James muttered cuddling Lily in his arms. "That is what he gets for stealing my broom."

"Ah, but," Dumbledore exclaimed. "It is better to have fought defeat and still be a live then to have won and lose all your friends. And now I think we should get Lily up to the hospital wing. She does look the worse for wear. I do believe that you Sirius could also use a trip there."

As the party consisting of Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Dumbledore made their way to the hospital wing they could hear Madam Pomfrey singing:

Welcome to the Hogwarts Hospital  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hogwarts Hospital  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here  
"You guys had no idea what you were starting," Dumbledore muttered stopping in front of the hospital wing door.  
"We have no idea what you are talking about," James mumbled re adjusting Lily in his arms. "Now if you could just open the door for me, sir. I would like to get Lily inside and lay her down. She is losing quiet a bit of blood."

"Certainly," Dumbledore replied opening the door for James and the other two. "Poppy, I have brought your favorite patients to see you. I do believe they will behave themselves tonight."

"My my," Madam Pomfrey clicked coming out of her office. "We are missing one. Will Mr.. Pettigrew be joining them tonight?"

"No, Peter was not involved in this one," Dumbledore replied. "However I do believe that you should be able to release Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter tonight after a quick once over."

"I am not leaving Lily, sir," James said forcefully. "With all due respect. She was deeply traumatized tonight and I can not leave her a lone. Especially with Sirius in the room."

"Very well," Dumbledore relented. "You may stay. Minnie these two will need an enlarged bed for the night. In the morning will evaluate their ability to take the rest of their exams. They after all are the hero's of the school again."

"I still wish..." Madam Pomfrey started.

a/n: Oh cliffy we are so mean. But you guys are meaner. You guys are not reviewing. afullmetelwar and I keep posting and we get fewer and fewer reviews. What have we lost our edge... is the story getting boring... should we stop the story now... should we stop the Almost Prank series now... don't you want to know where Lily's child is... Or about the wrestling match... Now getting back to or normal notes. Also Hogwarts Hospital is a parody of Hotel California from the Eagles. We are also starting a poll. We would like to know which story you want next. Snapes Revenge, Snape has a secret that he is keeping from the Marauders and Lily. One that will change them all forever. Or Peter's Betrayal, what made Peter betray his friends and the Order.

mywayornoway: We feel it is necessary to have a toast. We toast the Eagles for creating the lyrics that we changed and Madam Pomfrey sings.( glasses clinking together)

a-full-metal-war: We toast to all the past reviewers.( glasses clinking together)

mywayornoway: We toast to all the reviews we were suppose to get.( glasses clinking together)

a-full-metal-war: To the pure drunk ness( glasses clinking together)

mywayornoway: Anyone that toasts with us in a review or simple sends a review gets something in chapter 15.

moonys-witch: Once again thanks for the review. I hope we are still living up to your expectations.

Em3191: thanks for the review. Glad you like the story. Thos was suppose to be a one time thing but I had to many people wanting more. So now we have gotten to what chapter 14.

a-full-metal-war: We hooked another one.

mywayornoway: We must toast to the newly hooked. We love you guys. One and all. Anyway the ones who review.

a-full-metal-war: Just keep reviewing. That is what we write for. No reviews the story dies a most horrible death. And the series. And believe us when we say a most horrible death we mean it.


	15. Chapter 15

The Almost Prank

Chapter 15

Sorry about the delay in the update.

"That it should come to this!". - (Act I, Scene II Hamlet).

"I still wish..." Madam Pomfrey started. "They would behave themselves. I mean what do I have to do around here reserve a spot for them from now on."

"But, Poppy, if the hospital wing wasn't busy I would have to cut your pay in half," Dumbledore exclaimed with that ever present twinkle in his eye. It had come back on the walk to the hospital wing from the Quidditch stadium. The marvels of being a slightly mad although brillant old man. "Besides we at least know the beds are comfortable if they keep coming back."

"Fine," Madam Pomfrey stormed. "From now on I will make sure the beds are uncomfortable. If any of them. I do mean any of them come back again before the end of the year. For any reason at all. I will make them stay here until the end of the year. Even if it is for a simple headache remedy."

"Now, Pomfrey, don't go to that extreme," Dumbledore replied soothingly trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the medi-witches faery. "It is not their fault that they keep getting attacked. Now I will leave them in your capable hands. I will see you later."

After the three friends were settled in their beds and Madam Pomfrey had indeed in Dumbledore's word given them all a quick once over it was agreed that Remus would be staying the night. True he had received the least amount of damage but to be on the safe side Madam Pomfrey had felt it necesary to keep him over night. Rather this was to teach them all a lesson or because she was truly concerned about him was unclear. Shortly after Pomfrey had finished her exam James mother and father came into the hospital wing. As soon as Mrs. Potter spotted James leaning against the headboard with Lily in his arms she ran up to him. "What happened?" Linda Potter asked her son with tears in her hazel eyes. "Dumbledore said you and your friends were here. We came as soon as we heard."

"We had a little run in," James replied stroking Lily's dark red hair. "Nothing to worry about. It seems Voldemort thought it necessary to come and take care of us himself. Nothing big really."

"From the looks of Lily I would have to disagree," Richard Potter said putting his hand on the small of his wife's back. "It looks as if she has been run over by the Hogwarts Express a few times."

"It was nothing, Mr. Potter," Lily murmured turning her head to look at Mr. And Mrs. Potter and grimacing at the pain the action had caused. "Moldybutt was easily taken care of. Although it is getting rather old getting attacked by him and is followers every couple of weeks."

"Did you take a pain potion, dear?" Linda Potter asked Lily seeing the grimace of pain. "I would have thought that Poppy would have given you one already."

Lily looked at the kind women and nodded her head before she closed her eyes at the pain even this slight action had caused her. Madam Pomfrey had indeed given her a pain potion but that only had served to dull the pain that the combination of the cutting and Cruciatice curses. Lily could not wait for the sleeping potion to take affect although she was fighting sleep right now, she felt that it would be bad manners to fall a sleep in front of James parents. Seeing Lily's fight with sleep James looked at his parents and muttered, "Lily needs some sleep. She was given a sleeping potion to help her sleep. I really enjoy the fact that you came to check up on us but as you can see we are alright."

"Yes," Richard broke in. "I can see she is very tired. We will stop in in the morning. Take care of her son. Come on Linda. We'll just go pop in and check on Sirius and Remus before we leave."

James a woke the next morning with the sun to notice that Remus and Sirius were already up and sitting on Remus bed. Slowly James eased out of bed as not to wake Lily. Once he was out of bed he walked over to his two friends and sat on the foot of Remus bed. The three friends started going over their schedule and the notes that Remus had in his bag. Someone must have brought the bag up to the hospital wing from the Quidditch field sometime during the night. "I hope we get out of here before breakfast," Sirius muttered as James sat down on the end of the bed. "They can not possible expect us to take our exams on empty stomachs."

"We are probable the only ones up," James exclaimed looking through some of Remus' potions notes. "Besides we only have the practcales today. Plus mum and dad would have a fit if we didn't get breakfast."

"James," Lily muttered from the bed that she and James had shared during the night. Lily's hand was frantically searching the bed for James. "James, where are you? I need you."

"James," Sirius whispered nudging James in the side to get his attention. Sirius had looked up from the notes that he had been studying. "I think someone needs you." Slowly James followed Sirius eyes and let them rest on Lily.

"I'll be back," James muttered distractedly as he rose and went to Lily's side. When he reached the bed he sat down and drew Lily into his arms. "It is alright, Lil," James murmured rubbing his hand down Lily's back. "I'm here. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Make it stop," Lily mumbled. "Please make it stop. I can't take it anymore."

"Your alright, Lil," James muttered pulling Lily onto his lap. He hated seeing Lily like this. He felt so helpless. He had no idea what to do. "Please wake up, love. It's all over. You are safe. We are all here. We are all safe. It's alright." By now James had tears glistening in his eyes. "It is only a dream. We won't let anyone hurt you." By this time Remus and Sirius had wondered over to the bed and were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Should one of us go get someone?" Remus asked in an effort to help.

"No," James responded. "It is just a dream. She'll be alright in a little while. She has been having these a lot. I am surprised that you haven't noticed. See she has already calmed down." It was true Lily had in fact stopped shaking and was now snuggling more comfortably into James lap. "I think we should probable continue our studying here. _Accio notes_." James muttered waving his wand which he had removed from the bedside table and the notes that he and the others had been studying coming floating to him. "Now I believe that you two need your wands."

"James," Lily muttered with her eyes now open. "What is going on? Why am I on your lap and why are Siruis and Remus an the bed?"

"You had a dream," James said dropping a kiss onto Lily's forehead. "We were just going to do some studying. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lily responded running her hand threw James hair. "So what subjects are we studying." Lily had picked up some of the notes that were laying on the bed next to her. "Remus have you figured out Ruins yet. I have a sneaking suspicion that the one you were having problems with will be on the N.E.W.T."

"I figured it out," Remus murmured turning a little pink.

The four friends spent the better part of the next hour studying for their exams before Madam Pomfrey grudgingly dismissed them to the Great Hall for breakfast with a firm warning to stay out of trouble.

That evening Lily and James were sitting under the oak tree by the lake getting ready for a nice romantic picnic dinner. "I would have preferred the Quidditch field," James whispered into Lily's hair. Lily was leaning against James chest watching the giant squid skim the surface of the lake. "But I figured after yesterday this would be better. Besides Mum and Dad would have had a fit if they even thought we were going down there again."

"I like the lake better," Lily murmured turning her head up to look into James eyes. "It is so peaceful here." The two sat for a while eating the picnic dinner James had aquired from the kitchen when their picnic was soon interrupted by joyous singing.

"Who's there?" James yelled jumping to his feet and pulling out his wand. "Show yourselves. Are you friend or foe."

It only took a few moments for Lily to notice the voice as Dumbledore's. Although she had to admit that it was a little slurred at the moment. "James," Lily exclaimed jumping up and pushing James arm down. "It is Dumbledore. I think he had a little to much to drink. We should get him back to the castle. Hopefully we can get him to his rooms without anyone noticing."  
"Fat chance of that," James said. "With the way he is singing I would hazard a guess that everyone will know that he is coming before we even get to the stairs leading into the castle. We should probable get him to HAgrids. That would be safer. Then we go find mum or Madam Pomfrey. They can take care of him from there." by now the two could make out the words that Dumbledore was singing.

"**_I'll take the high road,_**

_**You'll take the low road.**_

_**I'll get to Scotland before ye."**_

****"Well whatever we do we better do it fast," Lily muttered. "At this rate he'll have everyone wondering what is going on. We'll take him to Hagrid." With that decided they each took one of Dumbledore's arms and lead him to Hagrid's cabin where Hagrid greeted them with a huge smile.

"What b'ings ya her?" Hagrid exclaimed. " 'T ain't good ya be wond'rin 'round ya know. Mr. and Mrs. Potter right 'ave a hippogreff the' know."

"We found Professor Dumbledore stumbling around," James explained dragging Dumbledore in the cabin. "We thought we would leave him here until we could get some help."

"We didn't think he would want the rest of the school seeing him like this," Lily added.

"We need a drink," Dumbledore muttered drunkenly. "Hagrid you got any brandy? James and Lily will be joining us."

"Right a way, sir," Hagrid replied getting a bottle of amber liquor out of a cupboard.

"Actually, I think James and I have to go," Lily piped in pulling James out the door. "We have exams to study for. Don't we, dear?"

"Yeah," James said with a look of relief on his face. "We have to go and study." As James shut the door he whispered down to Lily's ear, "That was fast thinking. You would make a great prankster you know that."

"Possibly," Lily agreed. "However we should probably find your mum. I just didn't want to tell Hagrid that in case he got the wrong idea."

"I figured that out," James replied. The two were now halfway to the castle. "I have never seen him this far gone." The two continued the rest of the way to the castle in silence. As they were climbing the stairs to the fifth floor they ran into Linda Potter. "Mum," James muttered. "We have a big problem. Albus has gotten himself a little drunk. We left him at Hagrid's. I was hoping you could help him."

"Sure thing," Linda Potter said. "The two of you should get to the Gryffindor tower. I'll find you two there later. Or you could go to our rooms. You know where they are, James."

"Yes, mum." James replied pulling Lily down a secret passageway to his parents quarters. "I wonder what dad is going to say when he sees us."

"That is not important right now," Lily admonished. "Besides the only way we will know is to go and find out."

As they entered the Potter's guest quarters Richard Potter looked up from the **Daily Prophet ** he had been reading. "So what have you two been up to?" He exclaimed seeing that the two of them had slightly guilty looks on their face. "I hope you haven't been up to no good."

"Mum's taking care of it," James supplied sitting on the couch next to his father. "So what is in the news?"

"Not much," Richard Potter muttered. "Just the attack last night. It sounds like they want to close the school down. Although I can't see that happening."

"By the way," Richard continued. "I fire called Andrew last night. He is making some inquiries into what we talked about. It is proving a little difficult. Apparently there are no records of the child's birth."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked a little confused. Lily always hated it when she was confused. "The birth of what child?"

"Dad and I are looking for your baby," James replied a little guiltily. "Andrew is one of the best investigators. He'll find the baby if anyone can."

"There wouldn't be any record," Lily muttered. "The baby wasn't born in a hospital. She was born in my room. The only ones there were my uncle and one of his friends. As soon as she was born they whisked her away. I only registered that the baby was a girl because the other man said that his son would have a little sister now." As Lily was saying these things James had pulled Lily down onto his lap.

"That does complicate matters a little," Richard reflected. "However we do have more information then we had before. Could you tell me the date?"  
"August 20th," Lily muttered tensing up a little. She did not want to have to relive these memories.

Feeling Lily tensing up James implored his father, "If we are going to be asking these questions shouldn't Andrew be here. I do not want to have to put Lil through this again."

"Yes I believe you are right," Richard muttered going over to the fireplace to fire call Andrew. "Take Lily up to the free room. It looks like she might benefit from a little rest. I believe I will talk to Minnie about the two of you spending the night. I will then go and have Horse give me a calming drought."

"That sounds like a good idea," James replied raising with Lily still in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to the second bedroom. "You will come and get us when mum or Andrew gets here won't you?"

"Of course," Richard replied. "I will try and give you an hour. It will probably take that long for Andrew to get her anyway."

An hour later Linda Potter went into the second bedroom to find Lily curled in to James who was leaning against the headboard of the queen sized four poster bed tapping his right foot in time to the 4-1-3-2 tapping of his right fingers. James could never stay completely still. "James, we are ready," Linda smiled down to her son. "I'm sorry but it is time. Tour dad has been able to get some droughts for Lily if she needs them, of course if you feel the need for one you may have it."

"Thanks, mum," James muttered gentle rousing Lily. "We'll be down in a minute." James knew that this was going to be hard on Lily and he hated it. If there was any way that he could take the pain a way from her he would, he wanted to help her but did not know how. At least they wouldn't have to go back to the dorm tonight. James just hoped that they would get enough information to make this worth while. He couldn't bear the thought that this all might be for nothing. He couldn't do that to his Lily.

"Here they are," Linda Potter exclaimed as they entered the sitting room. "We should probable get this over with."

"How is Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked Linda with concern on her face. She wanted to delay the questions that this man was going to ask.

"HE is just fine," Linda responded. "He is staying at Hagrids tonight. By morning he will be up and ready to go."

Lily sat and answered the questions that Andrew threw at her for an hour before she was so upset that she could answer no more. "Well, we now more know then we did before," Andrew muttered rolling up the parchment he had been writing on. "I should have some leads for you in a couple of days. Feel free to call me if you have any questions."  
"What exactly do we know?" James asked holding a drained Lily. "From what I gathered we are at a crossroads. There is no record of the baby being born. I just don't see how we know more then we knew an hour ago."

"James, we know a lot," Andrew replied with a smile. "For one thing we know what the uncles name is, we know the birthday. Yes I have a lot more information then I had before. Now, I believe that the two of you have exams in the morning. You should probable go and get some rest." As Lily and James got up to go to the spare room Linda stopped them and handed Lily the calming drought knowing that this would be a long night for her.

a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. We are so pleased to get them. We are still wondering if you want Peter's betrayal or Snapes Revenge. Tell us what you would like. Or what you want us to put in. Both should be good.

Serephina21: Glad to like it. Your wish is our command.

mywayornoway and a-full-metal-war: A toast for bup loadseing the first reviewer.( glasses clink)

EboniteEvans: Thanks for reviewing. So we haven't lost or touch yet.

a-full-metal-war: A toast for felling sorry for Lily.

harry-an-ginny : Of course he is not going to win. By the way it is moldy not voldie.

mywayornoway: A toast for mentioning old moldybutt, even if they got the name wrong.

Lily and James Love 4 ever: Thanks for the review. You will find out soon enough what happened to the child.

mywayornoway and a-full-metal-war : Toast for curiasity, even though it killed the cat.

moonys-witch : thanks for toasting us and for the asume review.

mywayornoway: A toast for toasting us.

WhiteTiger1992 : Thanks for review.

a-full-metal-war: A toast to luving it.

Scott Adams : Thanks for review.

mywayornoway and a-full-metal-war: A toast to the newly hooked. We love you guys. Please keep reading and reviewing. Updates will vary in length between uploads. We are presently working on a new story called "Mother's Love" it is a story about Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Will Harry accept Molly's motherly love for him? Read and find out. We will let you our faithful readers know when it is up. Only if you promise to review after you read. You can always tell us it is crap, in which case we will flush it down the toilet. We enjoy flamers as much as good reviewers. No hard feelings unless you do not review.

a/n: Dumbledore's song is a drinking song. Sorry can't remember the name.  
Poll time! Actually we have two polls going.

1) Which story do we work on next:

"Snapes Revenge" : Snape has a secret that could destroy Lily or bring her closer to him. Whatever the result the relationship between Snape and the Marauders will never be the same.

"Peter's Betrayal": What lead Peter to betray the rest of the Marauders? Was it one event or the combination of events.

2) Should I replace a-full-metal-war with a big bowl of popcorn?

Let us know what you think. We enjoy your input. Also we are not done with this story yet so keep reading. I will write migraine be damned.

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't.". - (Act II, Scene II Hamlet).


	16. Chapter 16

The Almost Prank

Chapter 16 Revelations

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts" - (Act II, Scene VII As You Like It).

Original quote: The allure of nobility is great. Those who ignore it are truly great and humble. Let us all be humbled as others seek nobility.

A week and half later found our wonderful heros in the famous Kings Cross Station making plans for the upcoming wedding. None of them was paying any attention to the scene around them until Lily let out a scream. A burly man with dark blond hair had grabbed Lily around the neck and was dragging her over to a deserted corner of the station. "We have had inquiries," The man whispered harshly into Lily's ear. "I do not take kindly to this. I told you before what would happen and now you will pay."

"I do not know what you are talking about, uncle," Lily responded struggling against the choke hold that her uncle had on her.

"I told you when that freak of a baby was born two years ago not to say anything to anyone," the man stormed. "I told you that you would pay if anyone found out about it. Now you have people asking me all kinds of questions."

"It is funny how they are asking questions now," Lily replied smartly. "Instead of before when the signs were all there."

"There you are, Evans," Snape called walking over to the couple with an amused look in his eyes. "I believe we have a two week long appointment."  
"Ah one of my better costumers," the blond haired man muttered joyously. "Although I do not recall you having an appointment."

"The slip is right here," Snape reasoned waving his wand and producing a slip of paper. As he handed the other man the slip of paper and a handful of money he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her over to the Marauders. "Potter, you owe me 30 galleons, 20 sickles and three knuts," Snap sneered as he got to the group.

"Lily," James exclaimed hugging Lily. "Why do I owe you that, Snape?"

"I just had to do your job," Snape snapped. "I would think you would keep better track of your precious Lily. She just had a run in with her uncle. From which I had to save her. You are just lucky that my father is a good friend of her uncle's."

"Fine," James responded throwing a handful of money at Snape. "I suppose you expect a thank you in return."  
"No, this will do," Snape sneered picking up the money and walking off. "By the way we're even for the bathroom incident."

"So noted," James muttered holding Lily close to him. "Are you alright?" James asked Lily when Snape had walked off.

"I'm fine," Lily muttered turning to leave the platform. "Severus, took care of it."

"Where is that bloody git of an uncle of yours?" James exclaimed looking around the platform. "I believe it is time that I had a little talk with him."  
"He is gone," Lily murmured pulling James after her. "He always stays around just long enough to get his money then leaves. Unless of course my parents are around. Then he waits until they leave for work the next day. It has always been this way. Usually Severus or his dad took me for the first day or so. He liked it that way. It was always less work for him."

"Just one more reason to hate him," Sirius interjected. "Taking advantage of our poor Lily."

"It was never like that with Severus," Lily whispered. "He was always the gentleman. All he ever wanted to do was talk. We never did anything else. I swear. If you hurt him I will never forgive you. Any of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," all four of them replied at once. They all feared Lily's wrath and the hexes she could throw at them.

(a/n: Lily has been declared an official Marauder. So in away she is their Lily. After all it is one for all and all for one. Slight three musketeers moment. Oh I do not own the Musketeers either. Drat.)

"Prongs, look," Sirius called pointing down the platform at three figures one of which was holding the hand of a red haired toddler. "You don't think..."

Sirius was cut off by Lily who had looked in the direction of his finger. "It couldn't be," Lily muttered her face going white. "Padfoot, stop staring. He wouldn't. How could he?" Just then as if feeling their stares Snape looked over to the group and smiled.

The Potter Mansion was nothing but majestic. She knew that James family was rich, but no one had prepared her for what see saw. The exterior of the hose was white and the front had no less then eight columns reaching to the balcony on the third floor. This balcony expanded the whole front of the house. There were lions and griffins carved into the white plaster columns with groups of five intertwined ostrich feathers at the base of each of the columns. There were rose bushes and cherry trees lining the walk up to the house. It seemed that Voldemorts reign had not been able to touch this place. The castle, this could not possible be defined as just a lowly mansion, consisted of no less then seven stories. "James, how many people live here?" Lily asked in amazement.

"Counting you and Sirius five," James replied with a smile. "We have a couple of house-elves. They basically take care of the cooking and some miner cleaning. Mum expects us to clean our own rooms. At least keep them tidy. Do you want to go on a walk around the grounds first?"

"I have a feeling I am going to be getting lost quiet a bit," Lily mumbled. "Might as well get a tour out of the way."

"Great," James exclaimed leading Lily to one of the many statues. It was of Merlin with his wand in one hand, and a book in the other. James then showed her the maze made from more rose bushes. Lily wanting to explore the maze left James and promptly got lost in the maze. After wondering aimlessly in the maze for a while soon found the center where there was a pond with a statue of a unicorn and pegauses fountain. There were stone benches around the pond and Lily found James sitting on one of the benches. "Glad to see you finally made it," James muttered with a smile. "I see I will have to show you the point me charm before I bring you out here the next time. We better head back before mum gets worried. Besides Sirius and the others should be here any minute. Mum wants to go over some plans for the ball."

James and Lily left the maze and got back to the house with just enough time to change for dinner. "I'll take you to your rooms so you can change," James said smiling down at Lily. "Your rooms are in the same wing as mine. So if you need me at any time you can just call. I convinced mum to put you in the same wing as me. She was going to give you your own wing but I was unsure as to how you would feel about that. If you would like to move I would not have a problem with that."

If the front of the house was breath taking the inside was even more so. The ceiling in the entrance was lost as it rose the full seven stories of the house. It had a small walk way that ran around it on the third level making an inside balcony to match the one on the outside. This was also adorned with the griffin and lion engravings with the five intertwined ostrich feathers. There was a flight of wide stairs that lead to a landing half way to the second floor which lead to two staircases leading in two different directions. When they reached the landing they took the stairs to the left and went to the second floor. "This is our wing," James murmured to Lily. "Sirius stays in the rooms to the right. He was sharing this wing with me but mum figured we would like some privacy. Plus the fact that he has been living with us since last summer. Mum figured she would give him some privacy." Lily followed James down the hallway taking in all the sights she saw. Lily couldn't believe what she saw. There was a large room that Lily took to be a living room another that was full of books and had a desk in it, this could only be a library. The wing was as large as her parents house.

"Here we are," James exclaimed as he opened a door to revel a large room in which a couch and king sized four poster bed were. "The bathroom is behind the door. Mum does not do casual attire at supper. You will find everything you need in the wardrobe. If you need anything feel free to call Blinky. She will help you. If you would feel more comfortable you can call me. My room is right across the hall. I'll see you in about half an hour. Will that be enough time. Mum expects us in the small dining room in a hour."

Lily walked over to the wardrobe to find an appropriate outfit and was surprised to find that besides many of her own clothes that James had bought, some of her favorite shirts of James were also in the wardrobe. Apparently Linda and Richard Potter did not mind the fact that she had been wearing their sons clothes. She also found a number of new items she did not remember buying. She chose one of these items, a dark scarlet gown adorned with gold specks. She hoped that this outfit would be acceptable for super. She then walked into the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bubble bath.

The bathroom was yet another testament to the wealth of the Potters. It had a bath tub that would easily accommodate five people at the same time and a double shower. Lily could easily lose herself in the bathroom. As she turned to examine the sink and vanity she noticed that there were in fact three sinks with gold lion head handles.

James walked into Lily's room half a hour later to find her just getting done getting ready. "I take it you like it," James murmured from the door frame he was leaning against. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Lily replied putting the last gold earring on. "This is going to take some time to get used to."

James smiled as Lily walked up to him and drew her close to him. "Lil, I wanted to give you this later but I think you might want it now," James exclaimed taking a box from one of his pockets. As he put it into Lily's hand the box grew slightly. The box was wrapped in gold and red wrapping paper that fell off of it as Lily turned it over in her hand. When she opened the box she gasped at the sight. It contained a diamond and ruby necklace with a matching tennis bracelet. The pattern of the five intertwined ostrich feathers could be made out if you looked at it closely. "I'll help you put them on if you want," James offered as Lily fingered them lovingly.

"Their beautiful, James," Lily exclaimed. "I would love your help." James retrieved the necklace and fastened the clasp dropping a few loving kisses on the back if Lily's neck. He then retrieved the bracelet and repeated the process.

"We should probably get downstairs," James whispered dropping a kiss an Lily's lips. "Everyone is probably here by now. Besides if we stay here we might never go."

Remus had just entered through the double doors as James and Lily got to the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall. From the noise coming from the archway it appeared that Remus was the last of the group to have arrived. James lead Lily into the room that was right off of the entrance hall, for with all it's elegancy it could only be described as a hall. If the entrance was elegant this room was astonishing. While it did not lose it's ceiling in the many floors which made up the mansion it did have the rich scarlet and gold colors that Lily had found throughout the other rooms with a smattering of black. There were thousands of wizarding pictures depicting many battles with every kind of magical creature you could think of. In all of these pictures Lily noticed that the wizard carried a shield with the ever present five intertwined ostrich feathers and the great lion and griffin surrounding the feathers. As Lily walked around the room she did however come to one where the shield was slightly different. This shield had a stag on the outside and to the bottom right of the ostrich feathers. For reasons that Lily did not care to think about at the time she was not all that surprised by this. "You look to be in awe," Remus muttered into Lily's ear.

"The place is a little awe inspiring," Lily muttered back. "One could get lost in this place and never be found."

"I have often thought the same," Remus replied. "Have you been to the library yet?"

"No. Although when I saw the one in James and my wing from the hall it looked as if I could spend many hours in it and not get bored."

"Talking about books again are we, Moony," James exclaimed coming up behind Lily and wrapping his arms around her. "You really shouldn't bore our little flower with that." When James called Lily a flower she tensed and the ever present smile left her face.

"Don't ever say that again," Lily demanded through clenched teeth. "Don't ever call me flower again. You can call me anything else just not that."

Noticing the swift change in Lily's mood Remus felt it best to make a hasty retreat and backed off joining Sirius and Peter who were engaged in a masterful game of wizard chest. "Why Lil?" James asked perplexed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It has something to do with that beast of an uncle of yours, doesn't it?" As Lily nodded her head James pulled her into yet another deep embrace. "Don't worry he can not touch you here." The two were interrupted by the soft tinkle of a bell.

"Saved by the bell," Sirius exclaimed rising from the chest game. "Supers ready."

As the group were just finishing their dessert there was a knock at the front door. Shortly after the knock Happy the house-elf entered the dinning room with the headmaster in tow. "Happy, sorry," the house-elf exclaimed. "Sir wants to see young Mr. Potter and friends. Happy very sorry."'

"Don't worry, Happy," Linda exclaimed raising to great Dumbledore. "Albus, you know what time we have supper. Why did you not come sooner?"

"I had business to attend to," Albus Dumbledore replied sitting at an empty chair. "I wanted to stop by here to conclude said business. Although I do regret that I have interrupted your dessert. Perhaps a drink would be in order." With this Dumbledore conjured a fresh bottle of brandy and poured eight glasses. He then pulled four boxes from thin air. "As I have spoken to you all before about the Order I feel that it is free to mention them in this house."

"Albus, you can't be thinking to ask them," Linda muttered. "They are so young."

"Actually, Linda," Dumbledore exclaimed. "I have already asked them. But that is not what brings me here tonight. While not entirely anyway. I have come to give them some thank you gifts from the order. As I remember your sons broom was stolen about two weeks ago. I have come to replace it. Your future daughter-in-law is also in need of a certain item that we have agreed to bestow on her. After what she saw when you first arrived at Hogwart's mum would more then likely hang me up to dry if I did not give it to her. I have brought her a pensive. As for Sirius, Remus and Peter, I had problems discern exactly what would be the appropriate gifts. I do however think you will approve of what I have found for you."  
"Professor," Lily began staring at him. "I do not understand the meaning of these gifts. Certainly the Order does not go around giving gifts to everyone that faces the Death Eaters."

"You are correct," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "However most people do not get attacked three times in two months. Nor do they face Voldemort himself and live to tell the tale. Which brings me to the other reason for my visit. As much as Linda dislikes what I am about to ask I must ask it."

"You want to know if we will join the Order of the Phenoix," James jumped in. "We have talked about it at great length's. We have all agreed that since it seems that we are already prime targets for... What did you call him, Lil?"

"Lord Moldybutt," Lily supplied with a smile. "Hey if he wants to be the lord of something he can be the lord of that."

"Yea," James continued. "Mum, we will not be in any more danger by joining then if we didn't."

"Besides it is time to take the fight to him," Sirius muttered. "I am tired of always having him bring the fight to us."

"You are just so young," Linda broke in. "You have your whole lives ahead of you."

"Yes, but if we do not fight for what we believe in," Remus spoke up. "We might not have a life to live."

"Spoken as true Gryffindor's," Richard Potter said with pride in his voice. "May we all lift or glasses to their show bravery. Linda they are right. They are no less a target by staying out of the Order."

"They could all go into hiding," Linda reasoned. She knew she was being unfair but she could not bear the thought of losing any of the young people gathered around the table.

"I would not feel right," Lily muttered. "I could not go into hiding when their is a war going on. We have made our decision and we stand by it. We a wait our assignments."

"Cowards die many times before their deaths,  
The valiant never taste of death but once."

--From _Julius Caesar _(II, ii, 32-37)

a/n: Sorry this is short. But as this seems to be a good spot to leave this chapter and as We am having a hard time deciding exactly were to go from here that would make since with the rest of the chapter We will leave it here.

Also we have decided for the interest of the story and the importance of the distance of the character of Lily's uncle not to give him a proper name in the story. If any of you have read "The Color Purple" you will see the resemblance and hopefully the significance of not naming him. He shall just be referred to as uncle or Lily's uncle. We hope this does not confuse any of you. As always thank you for reading and reviewing.

"The world is grown so bad, that wrens make prey where eagles dare not perch". - (Act I, Scene III King Richard III).

Let me know what you think of the quotes. However be it known that if the spelling in the quotes is wrong we can not change them for they would not be quotes if we did. Most of them are Old English and should be looked upon as such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

For those of you that are interested Mother's Love is up. You are more then welcome to read and review it. However be it known that it is not the easiest to read as it is dealing with a very emotional experience. As such we had to take liberties and make it confusing. It is also written in first person. Which if you have read any of my other stories you will know We do not normally write in. As always feedback is welcome and appreciated.

harry-an-ginny : Thank you for the review. We am glad you are continuing to read. Thank you for the vote on the name change.

WhiteTiger1992 : Thanks for the review and the vote on the name change.

Lily and James Love 4 ever : Give me a couple more chapters. We will be there by then. We had to fortify the friendship between Lily and the Marauders first. Yes we are getting there. More surprises a wait, and of course turmoil.

moonys-witch : Sorry about the confusion. We hope this will help with it. As always thank you for the review and the vote on both the next story and the name change.

EboniteEvans : Thanks for the review. The best praise a writer can receive is that a story as inspired a certain amount of feeling.

Scott Adams: Thanks for the vote on the name change.

Lexy Granger: Thanks for the vote on the name change.  
Toasts to all that reviewed last chapter. You all brighten our otherwise dismal day.

We have taken it upon myself to change the whole name. James dad's name is now and for the rest of the story will be: Richard Charlie Warrick. If anyone is interested the meaning in is powerful leader, brave one, manly, strong one. This would seem to fit the father and grandfather of James and Harry respectfully. We just thought you would like to know. We are truly sorry that we could not use all of the suggestions. However they all were appreciated. Thank you to all who took the time to vote on the name change. If anyone is interested in the results they were: Richard received five votes, Charlie received two votes, Warrick received two votes, Flinley received one, and Howard received one. As we said before we are sorry we could not use all of the suggestions. However even though we am one who likes two middle names we feel that four middle names is quiet a lot.

We will be leaving the voting for the next story up for one more chapter. So far "Snapes Revenge" has been the only one that has gotten any votes and that was only two. We will have to do a little back tracking at the start although we are not sure if we will do it as flashbacks or just start the story at a certain point. If you have a feeling one way or the other please let know.


	17. Chapter 17

The Almost Prank

Chapter 17

"Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love". - (Act II, Scene II Hamlet).

The day of the Ball was warm and clear with the birds cheerfully singing around the Potter mansion. After a week of exploring the mansion Lily still found herself getting lost from time to time. As much as this troubled Lily it was also a great comfort to her. If she had trouble getting around, she was sure that anyone that came to attack the people in the house would surely get lost. It was on one of these explorations that Lily found the potions lab in the basement. She had wondered at the time why it was there and so well stocked. None of the ingredients were out of date. She was sure that it most belong to either Linda or Richard. She was sure that it did not belong to James. He had the uncanny ability to screw up the simplest potions in class. How he ever got into the NEWT class was beyond her.

It was in this room that James found her the morning of the Ball. "Mum was wondering where you got to," James whispered coming up behind Lily and wrapping her in his arms. "Did you get lost again?"

"You could say that," Lily muttered lovingly caressing the top of one of the three work tables. "This lab is fully stocked. It's marvelous."

"Do you like it?" James asked with a smile. "I asked dad to stock it for you. I was going to show you it tomorrow. But seeing how you already found it I should tell you it is yours. You are going to need someplace to practice while you study."

"James, thank you," Lily exclaimed her face lighting up. "It is wonderful. I love it. Just think of all the potions I can develop in here. By the way how did you find me?"

"I have a map of the place," James explained. "Why didn't you use the point me charm I showed you?"

"I didn't feel like it," Lily replied with an amused glint in her eye. "Since we are here alone we could make use of the a lone time," Lily purred leaning into James and running her hand along his face.

"You are a tease," James whispered into Lily's ear. "You know perfectly well that we have to get ready for the ball, if we are late mum will have a hippogriff, Besides Remus and Peter are already here."

"Fine," Lily pouted turning in James arms. "We should probable go get ready , is their a secret passage we can take or something?"

"Actually there is," James explained leading Lily to a hidden door in the wall. "This comes out just a couple doors a way from our rooms. Come on." With that James lead Lily up a spiral staircase to their rooms. In a little over an hour Lily was able to get ready for the ball and meet James in his room.

"Ready," Lily told James with a smile. "I am a little nervous. The only balls I have been to are the ones at Hogwart's. I somehow have a feeling that this is going to be different."

"Ah, Lil," James started slightly embarrassed. "I should probably tell you something."

"What?" Lily asked noticing the hesitance in James voice. Something had to be wrong, James was never hesitant he was always so sure of himself.

"Well... Don't be mad. But mum and dad kind of... Kind of invited your family. I asked them not to. But mum was determined that they invite them. I don't know if they are coming. Mum never said. I just thought I should prepare you. I would have told you earlier but I didn't want you to be worried. I am sorry, Lil."

As James was talking Lily had tried to keep a smile on her face but felt she was failing. In fact she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She was more then a little worried about the possibility of running into her uncle. "We better get down stairs," Lily said forcing a smile. "We have guests to greet." With resolve she grabbed James hand and lead him downstairs and into the entrance hall.

The Grand Ball Room was just that, it was grand. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a starry night with shooting stars. It was not totally unlike the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwart's, except for the fact that it did not change with the sky outside. The walls where adorned with tapestries of couples dancing in dress robes. Enchanted rose pedals feel from the ceiling ad swirled around the occupants before gently falling to the ground and disappearing from sight. Candles floated aimlessly above the heads of the guests. There were round tables draped with white and maroon lace table clothes around the outside of the room. These also had enchanted candles on them that alternated glowing gold and maroon. There was a second story balcony where the musicians were gathered as not to interfere with the dancing.

The ball was almost half over when Lily's uncle showed up. Spotting Lily a lone in a corner he headed over towards her. "I thought you were at the Snapes' house," He drawled at Lily.

Lily who had not seen her uncle approach jumped at the sound of his voice. "Hello, uncle," Lily replied coldly.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Lily's uncle stormed grabbing her arm.

"I will ask you to kindly let go of Lily sir," James demanded in a very tight stern voice. "I do not take to kindly to people that like to grab women."

"You have nothing to do with this," Lily's uncle stormed squeezing Lily's arm tighter. "She is to be with the Snape's at this time. If you want to spend time with her then you will have to make an appointment."

"James, please leave it," Lily pleaded through gritted teeth, "I don't want to cause a scene."

"Sorry Lil," Remus broke in. "But it seems that this man. If we can call him that. Already is causing a scene. Now, sir before you make a bigger fool of yourself I would suggest that you release Lily."

"I will not," The man stormed slapping Lily across the face. "I think I will take her back to the Snapes' and let them do with her what they will."

"I think not," James exploded grabbing Lily's uncle around the throat. "Lily is staying here and we are getting married." When Lily's uncle had slapped her James had gone into his ultra protective mode. "I would suggest that you let go of Lily and leave. Otherwise I am sure that I can get someone to escort you out. Remus, go get Moody. I am sure he would love to take care of this scum ball."

"James, please stop. " Lily begged trying to keep the peace.

"Quiet bitch!" Lily's uncle (A/N: We will call 'Lily's uncle' Uncle) snapped as he slapped her across the face.

"Why you son of.." James started as he lifted him off the ground while prying Uncle's fingers off of Lily. "I told you to let go of Lily. Since it seemed you were unable to do so I had to help you. Now if you refuse to leave I will have to make you." As soon as James had gotten Lily free he pushed her uncle against the wall.

"You cocky little ba..." the uncle started before James punched him square in the face.

Remus who had started to look for Moody had found Sirius and Peter and told them what was going on. He also instructed Peter to go and find Moody as he and Sirius went to see if James needed any help. After all Peter was never any good in a fight. As they returned to the corner where Remus had left James and Lily, they saw James holding Lily's uncle against the wall and punching him in the face.

"James stop," Lily pleaded tears running down her face. "He is not worth it."

"He hit you," James exclaimed as he threw uncle to the floor still holding onto his throat. "No one and I mean no one has the right to hit you." After throwing uncle to the floor James let go of his throat and kicked him before kneeling down and punching the man in the stomach over and over again.

"Lily," Sirius muttered coming up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Lily responded through the tears. "Please make them stop. James is going to kill him."

"Which the guy deserves," Remus reasoned. "From what I heard him say. However I have a feeling that James will stop before he actually kills him. What is taking Moody so long? He should be here by now." Seeing how upset Lily was Remus pulled her into a friendly embrace and turned her back on the combatants who were now rolling on the floor hitting and kicking each other. It seemed that James was indeed getting the better of Uncle.

As the fight progressed Sirius started announcing the moves for everyone that cared to listen as they had gathered quiet a crowd. "James has Uncle, that slimy good for nothing git, in a leg lock. Look out James he...oh what a low shot by uncle. James is once again on top of Uncle. Get the face. Oh his nose must be broken by now. Uncle just bit James. We better put a flea collar on that one. He fights like one. Wait he can borrow mine. Here comes the judge."

"That will be enough," Moody demanded in a very authoritative voice. "The two of you will stop this right now. This is to be a party not a bloody brawl. Black, why in the world do you have a flea collar?"

"Ah... err... ee..." Sirius stammered. "Look at the time I got to go."

As the two kept on fighting not listening to Moody's demand Moody flicked his wand and bond both of the men. "James Harry Potter, what is the meaning of this? Explain yourself right now." Linda Potter demanded coming up to the group. "I would also like to know why you have a flea collar, Sirius. Don't even think about using the, I gotta go excuse me. I for one know you don't."

Sirius who couldn't think of anything to say started whistling innocently. "I am waiting," Linda muttered tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius asked with an a amused smile.

"An answer to my questions," Linda muttered turning to her son. "So, James, Why were you acting like a Neanderthal."

James who was starting to get bruises on his face looked up at his very irate mother and muttered, "The git deserved it. He hurt Lily. He has hurt her all her life. He hit her. I had to do something. Besides it was a matter of honor."

"It wasn't James fault," Remus broke in still holding a crying Lily .

"No one asked you, Lupin," Moody added. "Do you want to join Mr. Potter on the floor?"

"While that answers one of my questions," Linda exclaimed. "Now it is your turn, Sirius."

"Well you see," Sirius began with a look of mischief on his face. "It was going to be a wedding present for James. Ever since he asked Lily to marry him he has been acting like a trained dog."

When Lily heard this she pushed out of Remus arms and bent down to scratch James behind the ears. "Good puppy," she muttered with a smile. "Good attack dog. I love you too."

"Woof woof," was the only response she got from James.

"Escort this gentleman out, Moody," Linda murmured pointing to uncle. "As for the rest of you get back to the party." As if on cue the band started up. "As for you James go get cleaned up. When you come down you better behave yourself or I will put the collar to use and put you on a leash. Lily, please escort your dog up to his room."

"Poor puppy wuppy of Lily willy's," Remus exclaimed laughingly as James got up.

"Yes, mum" James muttered on his feet casting a glare at Remus.

"Come along boys," Lily in toned taking James hand. "I do believe that we need to have a little chat. I do mean all of you."

"Yes ma'am," all four boys muttered bowing their heads following Lily.

All you need in this life is ignorance and confidence; then success is sure. Mark Twain /quotes/MarkTwain/ ** (1835 - 1910)**, _Letter to Mrs Foote, Dec. 2, 1887_

a/n: Yes there is a pun in here. If any of you have had an over protective friend you will catch it. If you have any ideas for the wedding dress let me know. The wedding should be in the next few chapters. Then we will be working on "Snapes Revenge". Thank you all for sticking with us. We would also like to thank WhiteTiger1992 for betaing this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please continue to review. We love the feedback.


	18. Chapter 18

The Almost Prank

Chapter 18

a/n: Sorry about the update taking so long. We had a bad bout of writers block coupled withthe fact that we only got one review after a week. We had a vieled reguest for Remus and Sirius to get girlfriends so here they are. This chapter is dedicated to Ms. Kaylee Potter our only reviewer.

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so". - (Act II, Scene II Hamlet).

The Almost Prank

Chapter 18

The next morning Lily was sitting in the small dining room absent mildly eating a piece of toast while reading "The Prophet" with a look of pure disgust on her face. Suddenly she burst out, "I can not believe this. I simply can not believe''

"What can you not believe, Lily," Remus Lupin asked entering the room with his ever present smile. Remus had spent the night since the ball had lasted well into the morning hours.

"This," Lily muttered shoving the paper at Remus. "It is unbelievable." As Remus read the article his eyes began to twinkle and he actually started to laugh which only served to infuriate Lily further. "What is so funny?" Lily stormed.

"This is just so funny," Remus exclaimed. "You are marrying into one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world so you have to expect them to make a story about everything you and James do."

"But to publish this," Lily yelled. Her temper was now fully up. "It is nothing but filth."

"What is filth, Love?" James asked entering the room and coming to the table.

"The paper," Lily replied settling down a little and grabbing the paper from Remus. "Listen to this." Lily looked down at the paper and began reading the article.****

_**Rumble at the Potter Party **_

_Last night the honorable Potter's held a party to announce the engagement of their son James Harry Potter to Lily Elizabeth Evans. Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter are friends from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two have not announced the date of the wedding yet. _

_The ball was going uneventfully until an un expecting drunken muggle walked into the ball. It appeared to this reporter that said muggle said something to Ms. Evans which caused Mr. Potter to engage the muggle in a fight. It is unclear rather any charges will come from said incident or not. _

_Auror Alastor Moody, who was present at the Ball refused to comment on the events of the evening other then the fact that the muggle had been escorted off the grounds. _

_One Witch stated "The (sob) muggle came in and said something to MY best friend (sob) and then I heard my boyfriend yelling something about a flea color as the muggle and James were (sob) were on the floor fighting." Weather or not Lilly is Eileen's best friend is not for us to say. _

_Here is another withes side of the story. "See here I was talking to MY best friend Lily when my gorgeous, handsome, one of a kind boyfriend Remus (sigh) came up to us. He asked if I would like to dance. We were dancing when Remus stopped and ran off to the corner where we had left Lily. I was just getting ready to follower my boyfriend when he ran back to me and started dragging me with him to find Auror Moody. I still had no idea what was going on. After a little while we ran into Sirius (Black) and Peter (Petigrew). Remus asked Peter to go and find Moody. Then he and Sirius went back to the fight. I followed to see if I could do anything. Remus is such a brave hero. (Sigh)" Again it is not for us to say rather or not Morna and Lily are best friends. However both Morna and Eileen seemed very upset._

"Can you believe this?" Lily stormed after reading the paper to James. "It is disgusting."

"Calm down, Lil's," James muttered hugging her. "They had nothing better to write about. So when they have nothing better to report on they resort to anything that the Potter's, Malfoy's and Black's do. It is something that comes from being one of the most powerful wizarding families."

"I can't believe this," Sirius muttered shaking his head. "Moony, they both got in and we didn't. What are we going to do with them?"

"No idea, Padfoot," Remus replied with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "I think we should go pick them up before we do anything."

"Sure so you can snog them ," James added feeling left out. "Just remember we have plans for today. If you forget I for one will not stand in Lily's way. You will have to face her by yourselves."

"We won't forget," Remus muttered.

"Our little Prongs is growing up," Sirius murmured pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye. "Come on, Moony, the chicks await."

"Oh no you don't," Lily scolded grinning at their antics."At least you both where mentioned. After all you did get you fifteen seconds of fame. Even if it was indirectly. Not like you guys need any more fame then you already have after school. I would have thought your heads were already big enough. Besides we still have things to discuss. Now both of you sit back down this instant."

"She has that tone," Sirius muttered turning to Remus. Both of them knew better then to ignore Lily's commands when she used that tone.

"I believe, Padfoot, that we better sit and listen to what she has to say," Remus exclaimed. "We can pick them up after Lily is done."

"Now, Lily," James broke in good naturedly.

"How can two girls, that barely talked to me in school let a lone at the party, clam to be my best friends?" Lily asked James. "I have nothing against them mind you," Lily added glancing at both Remus and Sirius. "So who is Peter bringing along? It would not do for him to be the proverbial third wheel. Of course in this case it would be the seventh wheel."

"What are you talking about?" James asked not recognizing the muggle phrase.

"It is just a saying," Lily replied with a smile. "Well there will be three couples and then Peter. He will be the odd man out."

"Lil, stop talking in circles," Sirius muttered. "You are hurting my head."

"Seriously, Lil," Remus added. "Just come out and say what you are thinking."

"Just answer my question," Lily demanded. "Who is Peter bringing?"

"He isn't bringing anyone," James supplied.

"He has to bring someone," Lily muttered. "It just isn't right. He can not be the eighth player on the Quidditch team."

"Lily, there are only seven players on the team," James admonished.

"I would have thought she would know how many players were on a team by now," Sirius exclaimed. "Women."

Several owls chose this moment to come swooping in to deposit several letters for the four friends. One of the letters happened to be from Peter who regretted to inform them that he would be unable to join them that night but perhaps another night they could get together. "See, Lil," James said. "Problem solved. Now lets get going. We have lots to do and very little time to do it in."

The four friends all went to there respective rooms to get change, they had a lot to do and very little time to do it in. James and Lily had decided that the wedding would take place in two weeks. (a/n: I know this is really fast. But then again we are talking about the Potters. The more money you have the faster things get done.) There were the flowers and the dresses not to mention the tuxes. They were in for a long day.

It was night before everything had been settled. Lily was thankful that it was going to be a small wedding. Yeah, right small as if that would happen. Nothing that the Marauders did was ever small. As it was getting late the six friends, Eileen and Morna had arrived at Potter Mansion to accompany the others just as they were getting ready to leave, decided to go Pub hopping. After all they needed some relaxation after their busy day.

The smell of stall beer and smoke filled the air as the three couples entered the muggle Pub. It had been Lily's idea to have a completely muggle day which brought them to this particular Pub. The sound of music drifted to the group as they walked around to find an empty table to sit at. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the three boys all pulled the girls behind them while their hands went to their wands. "Would you guys relax," Lily demanded with a smile. "That was only someone playing pool. Now go sit down at that empty table while I go and get some drinks. Care to join me James? You never know when some poor bloke is going to hit another cue ball. Besides I can't have you hexing everyone in the joint."

"Sure," James muttered turning red. "We'll be right back." As James and Lily walked to the bar the other four went to the table that Lily had pointed out.

"Moony, look at that," Sirius said to his friend. "Look at what those muggles are doing. Throwing quills at a board. They can be so weird sometimes."

"If you would have taken Muggle Studies you would know that they are playing darts." Remus replied. "It is a game. I have always wanted to try it out, but have never been able to."

"Here you guys go," Lily muttered walking up to the table carrying four bottles of beer James trailing behind her with two bottles. "We have some chips and rings coming along with burgers. So who wants to dance while we wait."

"Actually I was thinking about playing some darts," Remus exclaimed getting out of his chair. "If anyone would be interested in joining me."

"Sounds like fun," Marna replied. "You will show me how to play won't you?"

'If I can," Remus replied with a pleading look at Lily. "I only read about it in the books."  
"I guess I can show you," Lily muttered. "Coming James. We need four players. Besides Eileen and Sirius can have some a lone time."

The four friends went over to the dart board that was in sight and played an enjoyable although poorly played game of darts. Which is understandable since Lily was the only one of them that had ever played before. After the bugers came James and Sirius decided to play for a little while. With in ten minutes a muggle came over and challenged Sirius to a game so that he would win the game. The muggle also asked to putt a bet on the game. However the poor muggle did not notice that James had charmed Sirius darts so that he would win the game.

In the meantime Lily, Remus, Marna and Eileen were playing a game of pool. It seemed that Remus was better at pool then he was at darts. When James noticed that they were also attracting a crowd he decided to go over and watch them. True they were not as good as the others but that could be changed. "Hey, Moony," James called as he got within hearing distance. "Your suppose to hit the balls with the stick not the other way around."

"Really, Prongs," Remus yelled back. "Lily already told us that. Since you think you know best why don't you show us."

"Sounds like a bet," James replied. "Come on Lil, You and I against Remus and one of the girls. His choose." Just as the dart game had drawn a crowd the pool also drew one. As soon as they finished the first game James was challenged to a game. It was a lot easier to get the pool balls to do what was desired then darts. James had noticed that because of the cue sticks he could get the pool balls to do what he wanted them to do by hexing the balls and was winning the bets that were placed on him.

It was a very enjoyable few hours because Remus, James and Sirius decided that they would make the bartenders life difficult and sent several pool balls off the nearby tables at him well he was serving some of the costumers causing the poor bartender to duck and spill the drinks all over him. After they did this several times and then doubled over laughing Lily decided that they should go. As the friends left a very confused bar tender Lily turned on the three Marauders, "I hope you are happy with yourselves. That poor guy is never going to be the same. You are just lucky the ministry doesn't come after us."

"Calm down, Lil," James whispered landing a kiss on her head. "No one got hurt, and everything was done so no one saw. They never knew what hurt them."

"Will you guy's ever grow up?" Lily asked shaking her head. "Although I don't think we would have nearly as much fun if you did."

"Can one desire too much of a good thing?". - (Act IV, Scene I).

Eileen means light from Helen.

Morna means afection, beloved.

mywayornoway: There another chapter done. (sob) Please please please review. My ego is so fragile it can not take another blow.

a-full-metal-war: We are debateing ending this and going on to _"Snapes Revenge"_. However we would atleast like to get these guys married. It all depends on you guys.

mywayornoway: I've lost my touch. ( runs out of room crying.)

a-full-metal-war: Just review. She is impossible to live with like this. Actually we have started **_"Snape's Revenge" . _** However we are not aboning this story unless we do not get any reviews. Again please review.


	19. Chapter 19

The Almost Prank

Chapter 19

a/n: Sorry for the late update. All I can say is that I had a bout of writers block.

"What a piece of work is man! how noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world, the paragon of animals! ". - (Act II, Scene II Hamlet).

The Potter Mansion was thick with the air of tension the next morning when James joined Lily, Remus and Sirius in the dinning room. In fact the tension between his best friend and his fiance could be cut with a knife. "What do you mean by entering my room, Sirius," Lily screamed. "I could have been changing in there for all you know."

"But you weren't," Sirius responded. "You weren't even in there until after I came in. In fact your bed had not even been slept in."

"How do you know?" Lily stormed.

"Ah, ee, er, um," Sirius stammered running his hand through his shoulder length black hair. "No reason. I just gathered that by the state of your bed."

"I could have made it," Lily stated glaring at Sirius. "I am not a slab unlike some people in here." At this comment Remus who had been following the exchange with an amused look on his face burst out laughing. At the sound of Remus laughter Lily wiped out her wand and pointed it at Remus and screamed_, "Silencio_."

James who was about to say something to Lily when she wiped around and said, "Do you want me to use this on you too?"

"No," James muttered raising his hands in front of him and backing a way. "I think I will just disappear." As he was backing a way he grabbed his invisibility cloak and started to put it on.

"Oh no you don't," Lily exclaimed lunging at James. "You will stay here and deal with your friend I have work to do." With that Lily stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"What did you do?" James asked Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Well, Lily found me in her room," Sirius started.

"Actually, Padfoot," Remus muttered after removing the silencing charm. "I believe Lily found you in her bed. Doing something that you had no business doing there."

"It's not like she uses it," Sirius muttered. "Someone has to use the bed. Besides mine was already a mess. Plus her bed is more comfortable. And I was missing my old room."

"I do not think I want to hear this," James said covering his ears with his hands.

"It is not like we haven't seen Lily sleeping before, Prongs," Remus murmured. "She did share our room for the past four months."

"That was different," James replied. "She knew you guys were there. She did not walk into the room thinking no one was there to find one of you in her bed. Besides, Padfoot, the only one that should be in her bed is me."

"Well if she was in her bed instead of yours I would have gone to my own," Sirius responded. "But as she was with you I figured I could use hers."

"I am going to go find her," James exclaimed shaking his head. "I just hope I can calm her down. I have never seen her this mad in a long time. When you get her mad you really go in for the kill."

"Well, you know what they say," Sirius muttered to James retreating back. "Anything worth doing is worth doing right."

As James left the dinning room he took a piece of parchment out of his back pocket and scanned the map on it for any signs of Lily. He finally spotted her in her room so he quickly ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. When he entered Lily's room he found her changing the sheets with one of the house-elves help. "You alright?" James asked from the doorway.

"Get out of here, James Potter, and leave me a lone,"Lily screamed at him. "Get out now or else."

"OR else what?" James smirked entering the room.

"Or else I'll hex you," Lily muttered taking out her wand.

"Yeah right. You think you are all that with your wand, but what about with out it. _Accio wand._" Immediately Lily's wand flew into James hand and he placed them in the nightstand putting a magical lock on it. "Now what are you going to do?"

Lily slowly walked over to James and turned him around until his back was towards the bed with his knees up against it. "This," Lily said as she pushed him unto the bed and straddled him. "What do you think about that?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave," James murmured sliding his hand up Lily's leg. "You have made that all but impossible you know. " Just then the words started going off. "Merlin," James muttered rising from the bed and unlocking their wands. "Why does this always happen. Something always interrupts us. I'll go see what is going on. Take the secret passage way and hide."

"James, I don't think that will be necessary," Lily muttered casting a quick glance at the map that James had dropped on the table. "I'll just go talk to him." James just shook his head as he followed Lily out the door and down the stairs.

"Mistress Lily has a visitor," one of the house-elves said when it meet Lily on the last flight of stairs. "Tabby send him to drawing room."

"Thank you, Tabby," Lily said bowing to the house-elf. "Please bring up some tea."

"Right a way, Mistress," Lily responded with a low bow and disappeared to the Potter kitchen with a pop.

"I don't like this," James muttered placing his arm around Lily. "I'm coming with you."

"I'll be fine, James," Lily murmured. "Go have fun with Sirius and Remus. I'll find you when I am done. Besides I think Sirius is still smarting from this morning."

"Fine, Love," James said reluctantly. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call. We'll be watching the map. If anything happens we'll come running."

"I am sure you will," Lily replied as she opened the door leading into the drawing room. Lily stopped at the door as she took in the figures in the room. She knew that if it had been up to James the occupants of the room would have never made itout of the room without being hexed. "Severus, to what do I owe the privilege?"

"You have been around the Potter's to much," Severus Snape stated with his costumery sneer in place. "I liked you better when you spoke in normal English. But as you asked Siusan wanted to see you."

"I see," Lily stated doubting that was the only reason Snape had crossed the threshold of the Potter Estate. "Here I thought you missed my company."

"Actually, I was wondering how you were doing," Snape responded. "It can be quit tiring here. Plus I heard about the fiasco on the night of the Ball. I assume the muggle they were referring to was your uncle."

"Yes it was. But I am fine, How have you been doing? You look paler then you were in school."

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself as you know. Your future husband made sure of that well we were in school."

"Why is it that we always have to come back to this?" Lily asked with a grimace. "Ever since I started seeing James we have had this discussion. I am sorry that you feel betrayed, Severus, but I love him. This will not come between our friendship. I have told you this time and time again."

"I realize that. Hard feelings just die hard. I don't think I will ever get over my feelings. However I would like the opportunity to make small amends. I came here to talk about the wedding. There was not a lot of information in the paper. I would really like to attend. I would bring Siusan of course."

"It is to take place here in two weeks. I would love for the two of you to attend. From what I understand it is costume for the more influential families to attend the weddings of the other families. So I just assumed you would be invited."

"You are true in part. However, the Potter's do tend to go against the grain in some things. As a rule Potter's and Black's do not get a long. In fact there is a long time feud between the two families. As there is with the Snape family. I am surprised you were never told of it. So I would not be surprised if an invitation did not go out to the other Black's or the Malfoy's nor the rest of my family for that matter. IF an invitation does not come for my family I will respect your wishes as well as the Potter's and come myself."

"I understand," Lily muttered pouring some tea.

With much reluctance James watched as Lily entered the drawing room before he made his way into the dinning room he had left earlier in search of his friends. Finding the dinning room empty he proceeded outside hoping that his friends were in the garden or at the quiditch pitch that was on the grounds. He was in luck when he noticed both Remus and Sirius in the garden helping his mother prune the bansai. Even though the house-elves would have gladly done this task Linda Potter had insisted that this small bansai garden be cared for by her and her a lone. Well the other gardens were cared for by the house-elves themselves.

"Who was at the door, dear?" Linda Potter asked looking up from the bansai she was trimming with a smile on her face. Even in the faded muggle jeans and tee shirt Linda Potter preferred to wear while she worked in the garden she was the picture of the aristocrat she was.

"A friend of Lily's from school," James replied with a grin as he chose a tree to work on. In all honesty he enjoyed working in this garden with his mother. It was calming how he could make these small trees grow how he wanted them to. It gave him a sense of control that nothing else had. He remembered a conversation seven years earlier that had taken place in this same garden.

Flashback

_James and Linda were out working in the bansai garden one early morning both in jeans and tee shirts on a sunny day. "James, be gentle," Linda admonished softly. "You know the trees feel your emotion. What is wrong? Did something happen at school that you are not telling me?"_

_"Sorry, mum," an eleven year-old James muttered. "I was just thinking about Sirius. I told you about him. His family is very cruel to him. I wish we could do something for him."_

_"He is one of the Black's right," Linda Potter wondered. "It is no surprise that his family would be hard on him. The Blacks and Potters have never really gotten a long. Your father and I are very proud that you are able to look beyond names. As for wanting to do something why not invite him to stay for a while."_

_"Could I really?" a very energetic James asked bouncing around the garden._

_"Of course, dear," Linda replied with a smile as James continued bouncing a round the garden. "I think we could even spare a corner of this garden for you and your friend. There is no better healing to be had then the joy of making a plant do ones bidding."_

End Flashback

From that day on a corner of the garden had become the Marauders and that is what found Remus and Sirius hard at work when James joined them. "You seem upset, Prongs," Sirius muttered as James studied the tree next to his.

"I was just wondering why Snape is here," James replied picking up a pair of pruning sheers from the pile of tools on the ground.

"Lily and Snape always did get along," Remus muttered from his own tree which he had decided to try and coax into an umbrella. He had been working on this particular tree for the last three years. "I wish this tree would listen to me. I have been nurturing it for the last three years and it still wants to do as it sees fit. It is just as stubborn as you are, James."

"Thanks, Moony," James muttered from his spot in the garden. "I always wanted to be compared to a bonsai. You have to find the inner soul of the tree. All bonsai have an image that is waiting to come out. You just have to find it."

"Easy for you to say," Sirius muttered trimming the last wild branch from his tree. "You always get the desired effect from your trees."

"I have been doing this since I was four," James responded. "Mum had me out here before that but never let me prone the trees before then. You should have seen some of my first works they were disastrous."

"So what did Snape want?" Remus asked returning to the original subject.

"I have no idea," James responded. "But who would have thought a Snape would come here for a simple visit. It is unheard of."

"Of course who would have thought that a Black and a Potter would be working in a garden together," Linda asked dusting the dirt off her jeans. "It is dark times that we are in. We all must keep our friends and family close."

"And or enemies closer," an amused voice finished from the entrance to the garden. "I thought I might find you here, Linda."

"Albus, when did you arrive?" Linda asked walking to the headmaster.

"I just arrived," the headmaster replied with the twinkle in his eye. "I needed to talk to James and Lily if I may. "

"Of course," James responded. "I'll go get Lily. She has a visitor in the drawing room. They should be done any minute."

"I can wait," Albus Dumbledore said walking into the garden. "This gets more beautiful every time I come. The five of you are doing such a good job. Tell me have you had any word from Andrew lately."

"The last we heard was that he had narrowed it down to a wizarding family," Linda muttered. "I just hope it is not a Dark Arts family. I would hate to see what would happen to that little one if it landed into the hands of a dark wizard."

"It would be far worse if they were one of Voldemort's followers," Sirius remarked with a grimace.

"Hattie sorry, Sirs and Mistress," a house-elf said with a low bow. "Master Richard has just arrived."

"Thank you, Hattie," Linda said with a nod. "Would you please serve lunch out here. I will go talk to Richard."

"Right a way, mistress," Hattie stated with a low bow brushing her ears on the ground. "Mistress Lily's visitor left a while ago."

"Do you think I am easier to be played on than a pipe?" - (Act III, Scene II Hamlet).

a/n: Siusan's name is spelled the Gaelic way. It means Lily, but as of yet Lily does not realize it yet. Please review. Even if you want to flame me. That is alright. I love you guys. I will try to get back to my regular updates. As soon as I get over my intermittent writer's block that seems to strike every once in a while. This was suppose to be a one shot but everybody kept wanting more so here we are now at chapter 19. There will probable only be a few more chapters in this story and it will continue with _"Snape's Revenge"_ and_ "Peter's Betrayal"_


	20. Chapter 20

The Almost Prank

Chapter 20

James found Lily mixing a potion in the lab that he had sown her a few days before. Judging from the stiff way that she carried herself he had a feeling that she had something on her mind and he just hoped that it wasn't something he had done. "Lil, what are you doing?" James asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Working," Lily replied with a slight catch in her voice. Lily did not turn around afraid that James would see the tears that were running down her checks and hoped that he did not notice the way her voice had caught on that simple word.

"I can see that," James remarked walking up behind Lily. Lily's short remark only solidified James suspicion that something was bothering her. She usually would welcome company even when she was brewing a potion and was never short with him. No she had been short with him several times but that had all changed when they had gotten together. "Do you want to talk about it?" James hoped that this approach might get more answers.

"What is there to talk about?" Lily countered still mixing the foul smelling green potion. "There is nothing that you can do to change what has already happened."

If James had not known before that something was bothering Lily he knew now. What had Snivillous done to her to make her feel like this. There was no way that the greasy haired git was going to get a way with hurting Lily, James vowed to himself. James knew who was meeting with Lily after all, the map never lied. None of them did for that matter. James was if nothing else a perfectionist who prided himself on the identification charm that he placed on all the maps he made. Rather they were of Hogwarts or his home or his friends home. In his opinion he had learned from the best. He had learned the charm from his father who was, in James opinion anyway, the best charm worker the ministry had.

"What did he do?' James pressed wrapping his arms around Lily from behind and placing his chin on her head.

"Nothing," Lily muttered trying to stop her shoulders from shaking as she let a silent sob escape with the words.

"Then what is wrong?" James murmured in a soothing voice. He had to get this out in the open before they went up to talk to Dumbledore. James was sure that Dumbledore had come with an assignment for them and that it would require their full attention and Lily was unable to give that at this point, even though the potion she was working on seemed to have her full attention.

"How did you know that Severus was here?" Lily countered feeling betrayed. "Do you not trust me, James Potter?"

"I trust you," James whispered turning Lily in his arms to face him. "I knew he was here the same way you did. I say his name on the map."

"Then you noticed the other name." Lily muttered. It was more a statement then a question and James knew it although he needed to tell her.

"I noticed another name, yes," James started. "However I didn't recognize it. I have never meet anyone by that name, nor have my parents mentioned anyone by the name."

"It was his younger sister," Lily supplied. "Siusan is almost two. She is the sweetest little thing. It was just hard seeing her. It was just a reminder aof all the things that we both will miss."

"You mean because of what happened with our own children?" James understood Lily's reluctance and down mood now. It had to have been hard to see the little girl and be reminded of the daughter she was forced to give up.

"They would have been the same age," Lily sobbed into James shoulder. "She looks so much like what I had hoped my daughter would have looked like." James had started robbing Lily's back when he felt the hot liquid tears on his chest were Lily's head rested. He had no idea what t do to help her other then to be there for her. She had been there for him when he needed her even though her heart had to be breaking . Yet during that dark time in his life she had never told him about her little girl. In fact the first James had heard about her child was when she was under the potion. Then she was not even aware of the fact that she was telling him about it. James doubted that Lily had talked to anyone about what had happened. She had hide the fact from everyone for almost two years suffering in silence and a lone. "You don't have to do this a lone," James muttered in to lily's hear. "We are all here to help you. I love you, Lil. Let me if no one else help you. Lean on me."

"Don't even think about breaking out in song," Lily scolded with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" James wondered. Lily couldn't help it,the confused look on James face was so funny, so burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Lean On me is the name of a muggle song," Lily gasped trying to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew that. But the look on your face was just so funny."

"Are you feeling better?" James asked looking into Lily's eyes.

"Yeah," Lily muttered with a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Good, because Dumbledore is here to see us. HE is out in the garden right now. Mum is having lunch serve out there. Picnic style."

"The Potter's in all their aristocracy still have picnics."With a smile now on both their faces the two headed to the gardens where there was indeed a picnic in progress. However it was not an ordinary picnic. Instead of sandwiches and potato salad they was a wide selection of fried chicken and mashed potatoes with pictures of ice cold lemon-aid, iced tea and butterbeer. Even though it was midday there was a fire burning in a pit so they could roast marshmallows for dessert. Lily also noticed that there was graham crackers and chocolate squares. "You never mentioned that you liked smores," Lily commented to James with her eyes twinkling.

"Actually, we were hoping you could show use how to make them," Remus muttered. "We heard about them in Muggle Studies but never dared try to make them."

"I would be honored," lily replied. She was relishing the thought of teaching Dumbledore how to make the bonfire delicacy. For once he would be the student and she would be the student. She just hoped that James and his friends would behave themselves and not make a mess of the marshmallows. The picnic was nearing an end when Richard, Andrew and Minnerva McGonagal arrived.

"Hi, dad," James exclaimed seeing his dad walk into the garden. "You are just in time. Lily was just going to teach us how to roast marshmallows."

"Sounds like fun," Richard muttered sitting down by his wife and asking the other two to join them around the fire.

Linda turned her face to give her husband a quick kiss when she noticed the pained look on his face. "Is there something wrong, dear," Linda asked in a worried tone.

"After the marshmallows," Richard muttered. "It can wait for a while. It is not important. Now, Lily, how do we roast marshmallows. And what is the chocolate and graham crackers for."

"While if somebody," Lily stated while casting a disapproving glance at Remus and Peter, "would stop eating all the chocolate and graham crackers we are going to make s'mores with the marshmallows."

"Sounds interesting," Richard said. "So what do you need for this little adventure?"

"Some sticks for the marshmallows," Lily muttered getting up from her spot on the ground. "Those two over there were suppose to be getting the sticks, but as you can tell they got side tracked. So I guess I will just have to do it myself." Lily walked over to the table before conjuring a stick from the air and stuck a marshmallow on the end. "If you two are done eating the rest of the supplies we can get started."

Lily lead the two reluctant boys over to the fire and sat down next to James holding the marshmallow out over the fire until it turned a golden brown. With a wave of her wand summoned a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers. After she had placed the chocolate on one of the graham crackers she placed the marshmallow on the chocolate. Placing the other graham cracker over the marshmallow she slid the marshmallow off the sick. "That is how you make a s'more." When she said this she turned to James and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "So how does it taste?"

"Wonderful," James replied around the s'more. "I think I just might be in love." He then leaned over Lily and landed a giant kiss on her lips. "Why didn't you show us how to do this before?"

"You never asked," Lily replied with a grin. She then started the whole process over again well the rest copied what she had done.

"Ah, Lily," Sirius started when his marshmallow began to burn. "Do I have to feed mine to someone or can I eat it?"

"You can eat your own," Lily replied eating the s'more she had just made. "However if you don't get the marshmallow out of the fire you won't have any left. You are burning it." The whole group roasted marshmallows and made s'mores until they were full and the sun had finished its majestic decent and the almost full moon had risen.

"Now I believe it is time," Dumbledore suddenly remarked looking at James and Lily. The three rose and went into the house followed by Richard, Linda and Anthony. "I needed to talk to the two of you about a private matter concerning the Order, but since the rest of you are involved on the Order I see no reason to exclude you. I would like Lily and James to act as guards in Hogsmead for the next week. They will be taking the night shift. I believe that James has a clock that will be most useful."

"You can't be serious, Albus," Linda exclaimed. "They are both still children. They cannot guard a whole city by themselves."

"They will not be by themselves," Dumbledore replied. "Moody and Shakelbolt will also be on duty. Plus they will have the cloak so they will be unseen. I received word that an attack on Hogsmead is in the near future. All the other Order members will be on standby and ready to assist them in every way should an attack happen. I have spent quiet some time figuring out the roster."

"We'll be fine, mum," James muttered giving his mum a reassuring smile. "If anything happens we will call you. Besides Lily and I have faced these people before. We now what we are doing."

"But what about Sirius and Peter," Linda began. "Remus cannot for obvious reasons. Not for a few days anyway. But the other two can. As I remember you faced them together."

"That is why I have made the rooster as I have," Dumbledore murmured. "As soon as Remus is able he and Sirius will be taking the day shift. And Peter will be working the split shift with another Order member. All of you are welcome to stay at Hogwarts when not on duty."

"I thank you Headmaster," Lily started. "But I have things I will have to do here during the day. I believe I will be going between for now."

"That is understandable," Dumbledore said. "Now, I believe that Andrew and Richard have some news to share." Dumbledore's ever present twinkle suddenly seemed to darken as he glanced at Andrew then back to Lily.

"I seem to have bad news," Andrew whispered looking at Lily. "I have recently tracked down a child that could be yours. Everything matches including the magical signature. However I fear that getting the child to you might pose a problem."

"Where?" Lily asked from her spot next to James. "Who has my baby?"

"I believe that the baby is in the costudy of the Snapes," Andrew muttered looking at the floor. "I must ask that you do not go over there. We, as in the Order members and my colleges are doing everything we can to reuniot you with your child. However these things do take time."

"No," Lily screamed as her knees bucketed. "It can't be. Severus was not the one that was there. I know he wasn't. I would know if he was."

James caught Lily just as she began to slip to the floor and turned her to face him pulling her head down onto his chest. "I can not say I am surprised," James muttered over Lily's head. "The child that came today did look a lot like Lily. What seems to be the hold up in getting the child?"

"The child is in the custody of it's father," Andrew replied. "Unless something happens to the eldest Snape we will have a long battle on our hands. Plus he now knows we are watching him. If we could prove that he is a Death Eater we might be able to get the child a way from him. However we need concrete prove which we do not have. Without it we could be accused of slander."

"So what do we do now?" Richard asked with a concerned look in his eye. "You don't expect us to sit here and do nothing."

"That is exactly what I would hope you would do," Andrew muttered. "Maybe even get in good graces with them. Lily and the younger Snape seem to be friends. Keeping being friends with him. Stay on good graces. We will figure something out"

"You want us to let a suspected Deatheaters son into our house?" Richard stormed. "To welcome him with open arms. To pretend that we are not working to bring down his father."

"There is no other way, dear," Linda murmured from the table were she sat. "We have to do this for Lily. He was here this morning. With the little girl. Hattie told me. If we are lucky it will only be for a little while. I need you to promise me not to do anything stupid. We will do whatever Lily wants for now. We will keep fighting to get the child back."

"Her name is Siusan," Lily exclaimed in a steadier voice then she thought possible tears were still running down her face. "She is a lovely little girl. If you want to talk about my daughter please at least use her name. I can't believe that Severus would do this to me. I was at the house several times last year and he never said anything. Nor did he say anything during the school year. Why?"

"Because he is a slimy..." James started only to be cut off by his mother.

"James Potter, you will watch your language," Linda admonished with a stern look.

"I have to go," Lily muttered standing and walking out of the room. As she got to the hall she walked down the hall and opened a small door that lead into the kitchen. Once there she began to measure flour and an assortment of other ingredients.

"Let her go, James," Linda murmured. "She will be alright. She just needs sometime to come to terms with this. It is a lot to deal with all at once. Wait for a little while."

"I can't bear to see her like this," James muttered stopping just inside the the room. "I have to do something."

"I know," Linda replied going over to her son. "She will come to you in due time. Just give her an hour before you go to her. She is feeling betrayed."

An hour later James found Lily in the kitchens taking a pan out of the oven. Man did he love the view of her bending down to get something with her behind in the air. "What are you doing, Love?" James asked turning red at the thoughts that were going through his head.

"Baking cookies," Lily muttered returning to the table and the bowl that held a somewhat wet pale brown substance in it. "Were did those chips go? They were just here. James get your hand out of the batter," Lily admonished smacking James hand a way. "There are some already made on the counter over there. You are worse them Sirius."

"I take that as an insult," James retorted smiling at Lily before going over to the counter and picking up one of the cookies that Lily had just taken out of the oven. "So what kind are you making now?"

"Chocolate chip," Lily responded still searching for the missing chips. "Where did they go? I can not find them anywhere."

"Did you try looking behind the bowl?" James asked smirking. "It looks like something is there. Or maybe under it."

"Your my hero," Lily gushed when she picked up the bowl and found the chips. "You may have another cookie. They are best when they are warm."

"As you are, my dear," James stated before taking Lily into his arms.

Just as James and Lily were starting to have a romantic snogging scene Sirius came in and exclaimed, "Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww, get a room you two. I can't believe the two of you. Snogging in the kitchen."

James looked up from kissing Lily and with his forehead still pressed against Lily's and stated, "This was a room before you came in. Now leave before I hex you to from here to Hogwarts and back."

"The cookies," Lily muttered quickly pulling out of James grasp and running to the stove.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Padfoot," James muttered as Sirius reached into the cookie batter to swipe some. "Lily already yelled at me. I would hate to see what she will do to you."

"Both of you get out so I can finish," Lily demanded brandishing the spatula she had used to take the cookies off the pan. Sirius took one look at Lily before he headed out the door with a smirk.

"Are you feeling any better?" James asked before he followed Sirius out the door. "If you need me just call."

"A little," Lily responded mixing the chips into the prepared batter. "If you sit quietly you may stay. But stay a way from the batter."

"Yes, dear," James muttered pulling a chair up beside Lily. "What are the cookies for?"

"Baking helps me relax," Lily remarked. "It also cheers me when I am in a bad mood. Besides we need them for the meeting tomorrow. If I can keep the three of you out of them."

"We are perfect little angels," James replied eyeing the cookies from his seat. "We wouldn't take the cookies without you knowing."

"Yeah right. And I am Merlin himself. I know how you three are."

"Are you alright with what happened today? You seem to be taking it fairly well."

"I can't say that it came as a big surprise. It just confirmed what I suspected after this morning. Something just told me. Don't ask me what. I just knew."

"Do you want the Marauders to get even for you? They would never know what hit them."

"No. I lost her once I can deal with this. At least this time I have the hope of someday being able to hold her without having to give her back."

"We'll get her back, Lil. I promise. I can not let your little girl grow up with dark wizards. none of us can."

a/n: Thank you to everyone that has stuck around for this long. We have also updated **_"Snape's Revenge"._** A oneshot as also been updated at this time. It is called **_"It Happened One Night"_**. It is my hope that you will read these and review. As always thank you for reading.


	21. The Wedding

The Almost Prank

Chapter 21

The roses were now in full bloom as were the lilies that James had insisted be planted before the wedding, although a certain amount of magic was used to get the lily's to go to the point that they were and to hide them from his beloved redhead. Lilies and roses were her favorite kind of flowers and James wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding. Lily had no idea about the additions to the roses and had taken to going into hysterics whenever she walked around the area that the wedding would take place. To Lily great expanses of space were seen between the rose bushes where nothing would grow nor would the rose bushes enlarge to cover the area. She had tried several times to enlarge the rose bushes and they only grew up not out. To say Lily was upset would have been the understatement of a live time.

"You really should get some sleep, love," James had whispered just minutes before as he had come up behind Lily to find her yet again trying to get the Roses to cover the empty areas caused by the lily's.He had held in the smile that threatened to grace his face as he watched Lily disappear. He hated the look of disappointment that the large openings caused but he hoped that the surprise of the lily's would make-up for it. With a smile on his face James followed Lily into the house and up the stairs. Tomorrow the time release charm that he and Remus had put on and everything would be perfect. James knew he could have done the charm by himself but had enlisted Remus help incase he lost his nerve before the wedding an lifted the charm before it was time. James had come very close a few times and all would have been ruined if it had not been for Remus additional charm.

The next morning was warm with white wispy clouds in the sky that allowed the sun to peek out of the clouds at different times. There was no hint of rain. Even the birds had decided to cooperate on this day and were singing slow rhythmic song, adding to the romantic feel of the day.

The guest started to arrive just before noon and were escorted to the area that was surrounded by the white and red roses and the white and pink lily's that seemed to have sprung up from no where over night. "Lily will be so happy," Sirius muttered to Remus who had followed him out to the backyard. "She more then likely will have your heads for what you guys did."

"But it will be worth it, Padfoot," Remus murmured with a smile leading a group of guests to their seats. "Is Lily's family coming?"

"I am not sure, Moony," Sirius said going in the house with a backward glance. "Prongs didn't say anything about it except that if the git of a uncle of hers showed up we were to escort him off the property."

Within a couple of hours the ceremony was over and everyone was sitting in another clearing where several tables were scattered around an open area were dancing would take place. The dancing was in full swing when suddenly the air that had been warm all day started to get cold and a loud gong could be heard. The additional words had been broached. "Everyone, please give me you attention," Sirius called from the middle of the dance floor but was drowned out by the shouts of the guests.

"Do it like this, mate," James exclaimed conjuring a chair and climbing on top of it. "Oy, everybody listen up." When everybody settled down James continued. "We are under attack. Everyone that does not wish to fight or cannot please either head to the house where one of the house-elves will assist you or head to the hedge maze where someone will come looking for you. For those of you that wish to fight we thank you. Please meet in the middle of the dance floor to get things organized. we have an hour before anybody will be here. There has been an antifloo charm placed on the grounds. However we are committed to your protection."

At James announcement Pandemonium broke out. People were running everywhere most of them heading for the house. Although a few did go to the maze in hopes of losing whomever was attacking in the maze. There were a few that decided to help defend the Mansion from the attack. All of those that chose to stand and fight were members of the Order. "Albus, if you would please," Harold muttered as the fighters gathered around him.

"I have no idea how many are coming," Dumbledore muttered to the crowd of fifteen around him. "Fabian and Giddeon I would like the two of you to go stand guard at the entrance of the maze. Do not forget to disillusion yourselves. We must keep those in the maze safe."

"Headmaster, there are fifty deatheaters coming," Remus muttered looking up from the parchment he held in his hands. "The people in the maze are a safe distance a way from the entrance. Most of those in the house are in various secret passages."

"I will seal the house and put additional charms on it," Harold called as he left the group. "James if you would help me please."

"Thank you Remus," Dumbledore exclaimed. "I ask that you keep us posted if anything changes. I believe that we should all head to the front lawn. There we will be ready for them."

"Dementors are on their way," James exclaimed running to the back of the house. "The maze will not be protected from the demantors we have to do something. Dad is finishing the charms up on the house."

"Sirius, Remus, James, come with me," Lily called. "Remember the charm I was working on. The shield charm. It is untested but there is no time like the present to test it."

The four friends took off around the house at a run to the maze followed closely by Giddeon and Fabian who were to station themselves at the entrance to the maze. After the four friends had cast the shield charm over and around the maze Lily instructed the twins to stand inside the maze so the shield would cover them. "The shield will only protect against the dementors not Death Eaters," Lily explained. "So stay on your toes."

"On our toes?" Giddeon asked with slight confusion in is voice.

"She means to pay attention," Remus explained the muggle saying to Giddeon and Fabian who were both purebloods.

"They are one hundred fifty meters out," Remus shouted. "The dementors are at the gates."

"Everyone ready," Dumbledore called.

"I have visual," Lily muttered standing close to James and watching the once blooming roses of the maze start to wilt. "There are ten of them. Happy thoughts."

"Patronis charm on three," Dumbledore instructed pointing his wand. "One... two... three... _Expecto patron." _Twelve other voices joined Dumbledore's as thirteen silver streams of light flew out of wands. The Dementors were easily pushed back by the force of the potronii's and the combatants braced for the Death Eater's to attack. "Remus report."

"The Death Eaters are at the gate," Remus said after glancing at the map. "They should be with in range any minute now."

"Bloody brilliant observation, Moony," Sirius muttered not looking a way from the gates. "Any other happy news."

"Why thank you, Padfoot," Remus acknowledged. "No other news."

"While happy wedding day, all," Lily exclaimed just as the first line of death eaters came into view. "Thanks for coming. And good luck."

The battle was a fierce exchange of spells counter spells and hexes. The four friends easily handled the twenty deatheaters that had decided they were their primary target. This however was a very bad idea as all twenty were so badly injured that they were either taken prisoner or had to be appirated out by there fellow deatheaters. All in all there were ten captured deatheaters many of which were badly injured. All in all the Order members were pleased with the results and waited for the Aurors to come from the ministry. Harold had called the ministry after the battle. There simply had not been time before the attack.

"Report," Dumbledore asked surveying the battle field before him.

"Everyone is safe," McGonagall muttered from the headmasters side. "We have no deaths and only mild injuries. Lily and James are transporting the injured to St. Mongos as we speak. Giddion and Fabian are still at the maze waiting for a search team to be formed to find the guests that escaped into the maze. Harold and Linda have gone to get the others out of the house."

"Sirius and I will get the maze," Remus muttered. "We know the maze almost as well as James. Besides I have the map. The rest of you are free to go reform the party. Coming, Padfoot."

As Remus and Sirius walked towards the maze Dumbledore turned to McGonigall with the twinkle back in his eye. "Those friends never cease to amaze me. You did good, Minnie. They are a great addition to the Order. Not meany could have done what hey have today. Taking on twenty deatheaters."

"Yes, well," McGonigall whispered back. "They do tend to attract trouble don't they."

When Lily and James returned they joined Sirius and Remus in the search of the maze until all the guests were found. True it was not an ideal wedding day. But Lily and James weren't exactly your ordinary everyday wizard and witch.

a/n: This is it. There will be no more to this story. If you want to find out anymore there will be more about Lily on _"Snapes Revenge"_. After all Lily does have to interact with Snape for Siusan's sake. As always please read and review. For all of you that have stayed with us so far thank you. We do greatly appreciate it. Remember there is enough love in the world to go around. Kill them with love. Remember share the glory, share the fame, as for the sex it's up to you.


End file.
